Dangerously in Love
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Tekken Crossover: Lara has to recover a dangerous artefact stolen by Heihachi Mishima. All goes relatively well till she gets too close to Heihachi's son Kazuya.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerously in Love  
  
Author's Note  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of the Characters used in this story. Lara Croft, Hilary and Bryce are copyright Eidos Interactive. Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, Lee Chaolan and all the other million fighters I have used as sparing partners are copyright Namco. All the other silly names were made up by me or DaPete - if any of them are from Animes, he's the one to be blamed.  
  
This is my second attempt in writing a Tomb Raider fan fiction. It is a crossover between Tekken and Tomb Raider, meaning that I borrowed some characters from Tekken for my story. For those who don't know: Tekken is a fighting game. You don't need any background knowledge of the game to read this story - all characters are introduced. Actually it might make it more interesting if you don't know anything.  
  
This story takes place before Angel of Darkness and after the two movies. I will be using Bryce and Hilary from the movies.  
  
This story also takes place before the first "King of Iron Fist" Tournament (for all unfamiliar with Tekken let's say before the first game). But since you are not familiar with the story anyway, don't bother.  
  
Ah and one other thing: Lee Chaolan... there has been a huge discussion about him. I am one of the people who thinks that Lee is actually his surname; he has been called Mr. Lee repeatedly. That might be a hint that they have been inconsistent in the games and while they used some names like we know them ("Kazuya Mishima" for example) and have used the first name as fighting name, they might have changed this with Lee Chaolan. In the games his fighting name is just Lee, that's why I will use "Lee" when I speak about him. When the others speak to him, they might call him Chaolan.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter1  
  
The sun began to set over the Croft Mansion in South England. The young woman with long brown hair braided down her back stored her guns away in a case. She had spent the last few hours at the shooting range. Weapons were one of her hobbies. As a tomb raider Lara Croft had been in countless life threatening situations and her knowledge of guns had saved her life more than once. As one who travelled the world she didn't have the time for a serious relationship, so the only love of her live was the pair of HK USP Match she used lately.  
  
****  
  
Lara went inside the Mansion and nearly bumped into her butler Hilary. Hilary was quite young for a butler. Winston the old family butler had retired two years ago. He couldn't keep up with Lara's lifestyle anymore. Neither could Hilary sometimes, but he was too young to retire, so he tried his best to survive; at least the payment was good. The only other person living in the house - well not living in the house actually, since he preferred his trailer in the garden, in front of the Mansion - was Bryce. Bryce was a computer specialist and had become Lara's close friend. But let's get back to our story.  
  
****  
  
"Good evening, Miss Croft." Hilary said. He was still a bit shaky but was recovering from his shock quickly.  
  
"Good evening." she replied.  
  
He offered his hand to take the gun case but Lara held on to it. Hilary gave up.  
  
"What can I serve you tonight, Miss Croft?" he then asked.  
  
She took a moment to think about that question. She wasn't really hungry.  
  
"I was planning to watch the News and then go to bed early. You can bring me some sandwiches; Hilary." she said to him.  
  
"As you wish, Miss Croft" he said and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Lara went into the living room and turned on the TV. There was an archaeological report on. She regretted that she had missed the beginning. She looked at her watch, then at the TV Magazine to learn that the report was only lasting for another ten minutes, which disappointed her.  
  
In the report they were talking about a huge finding in Japan. An artefact called the "Stone of Eternity" had been found. Lara searched her mind, nothing came up. She had probably never heard of it, at least she didn't recall. The report said, that it was now safely stored in a Museum in Tokyo where it was now being displayed to the public.  
  
She couldn't gather much more from the report, but she promised herself to find out more about it tomorrow. After eating her dinner, while watching the news, she went to bed.  
  
****  
  
The next day Lara had completely forgotten about the "Stone of Eternity". She had sat in her study reading a book about Greek Mythology all morning. When the phone rang she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hello Lara, my dear." replied a familiar voice.  
  
"Professor Downey, is that you?" Lara said recognising the voice on the other end of the line. "I haven't heard from you in a long time. What can I do for you?"  
  
Professor Downey was an archaeology professor. Previously he had been working at Oxford University. He was a trusted friend who was always there to help Lara if she had a problem she couldn't solve alone.  
  
"I need your help." He sounded desperate.  
  
"You are lucky, I have no commitments at the moment" Lara replied. She was bored anyway; nothing had presented itself during the last few months.  
  
"Lara, as you might know, or maybe not, I have moved to Japan. I am working for a Museum here in Tokyo. We recently got a very unique piece, the 'Stone of Eternity'".  
  
At once Lara remembered what she had seen on TV. She slapped her forehead. How could she have forgotten about that?  
  
"I saw a report about it on TV yesterday." she said excited.  
  
"It was stolen a couple of days ago." Downey said sadly.  
  
"WHAT? Stolen? Who would steal it and why? Do you know who it was?" Lara enquired.  
  
"We have a hot guess. According to legend the stone will give it's bearer unbelievable powers. And we know one who is looking for that."  
  
"Tell me more!" Lara was getting interested.  
  
"His name is Heihachi Mishima."  
  
"Never heard of him... I think." Lara said searching his mind for the name.  
  
"He is a business man, incredibly rich and apparently incredibly cruel." Downey continued.  
  
"Business? Oh wait, Mishima Financials, Tokyo? I have heard of them. What does he want the artefact for?"  
  
"He is a collector and he seeks power." Downey explained. "Problem is we have no proof that he has stolen the stone, but we are pretty sure it was him. We need it back; it's not safe with him. It would be your task to retrieve it. But you won't be able to just march in and get out in one piece. Von Croy's Skyscraper is nothing compared to the Mishima fortress. He has a task force of a few hundred trained men. He himself is a feared martial arts fighter. If you are interested, there is a whole dossier on him, his family and his bodyguards."  
  
"That sounds really interesting. Could you send that to me? I will see what I can do about coming to Tokyo. I need to book a flight since my private jet is undergoing an inspection. "  
  
"I am really glad that you want to take this job, there is no one else who could do it."  
  
"That's really flattering. But I am always in for some fun." Lara said.  
  
"Ok, Lara, I will send you the information right away. Contact me when you have gotten a flight, I will then book a hotel for you. Goodbye, Lara."  
  
"Goodbye, Professor."  
  
Lara hung up. She put her Greek Mythology book back onto the shelf. Something better has presented itself.  
  
****  
  
Lara walked down into the kitchen where she met Hilary who was preparing lunch. Bryce sat in a corner typing away on his notebook. She took a carrot from Hilary's tray, all the time thinking about the task at hand.  
  
'A rich business man who has stolen a dangerous artefact and I have to get it. I feel like James Bond', she thought 'But that's a welcome change.'  
  
Hilary put the tray out of Lara's reach before she could nick any more. Bryce looked up from his computer.  
  
"What's the matter, you are really quiet, Lara."  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just got a phone call from Professor Downey; he has a job for me, in Japan...."  
  
"Great." he said excited but calmed down at once "And I guess I have to stay here again?"  
  
"Yes. It's far too dangerous; I have to do it alone." Lara said leaving the room.  
  
She then grabbed the phone and called the airport to get a ticket to Tokyo. Surprisingly she got one for the next day, since someone had cancelled. Lara had just started packing her bags, when Hilary called her for lunch.  
  
****  
  
After lunch Lara went up to her study again and checked her computer for mail. There it was, an email from Professor Downey. It included the promised information on Heihachi Mishima, including a picture. It showed a man with black hair. It was standing up on both sides of his head making him look like he had little wings around his ears. 'Must be a manufacturer of hair gel' Lara thought with a grin on her face. A thin beard was curved around the man's upper lips. His eyes were narrowed in concentration making his massive eyebrows stick out even more.  
  
Lara read the dossier thoroughly learning about Heihachi Mishima and his family.  
  
"Wife deceased, two sons, one of them adopted. Mishima Corporation, monthly intake..." Lara read the numbers.  
  
"What the hell... some companies are happy when they make that much money in one year."  
  
She went over to reading the Martial Arts records.  
  
"Heihachi Mishima: sixty-five victories, no defeats; Kazuya Mishima: twenty- nine victories, one draw, no defeats; Lee Chaolan: fifteen victories, two draws, five defeats - two against his brother. Ok, very impressive." Lara commented.  
  
Sadly enough Professor Downey didn't have much more information.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to find out the rest by myself." Lara said to herself.  
  
She continued packing and called Downey to tell him that she had gotten a flight already. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
Two days later, early in the morning, Lara arrived in Tokyo and Downey picked her up at the airport. Lara had her hair tied back in her usual pony tail. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt. Downey kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo, Lara, my dear."  
  
Lara looked up at the buildings around her when they drove all the way to the hotel.  
  
"That's not the way I imagined Tokyo. It's not London I guess."  
  
They arrived at a huge, very expensive hotel.  
  
"Only the best for you, Lara. And don't worry, the Museum will pay."  
  
They walked up to the reception and Downey asked for Lara's keys. Her bags were carried up to a suite and Downey accompanied her. They sat down on the couch in her room.  
  
"Do you have any idea how I could get in contact with Mishima?" Lara asked him.  
  
"To tell you the truth, no. I have not the slightest idea. He never does anything himself, except winning martial arts tournaments, everything else he delegates to his sons and employees. For someone unknown to him it's nearly impossible to get in contact with Mishima. You have to find another way."  
  
"What about another tournament? Isn't there one coming up, where I could meet him?"  
  
"Lara, dear, I don't know about that. And besides there is no way you could get into contact with him there, unless you want to enter, that is. But then you would only get into contact with his fists and you want to avoid that, believe me."  
  
"Never mind, I will find a way." Lara said.  
  
"I have to get back to work now. Can you handle it alone from here?"  
  
Lara went to her luggage and took out the case with her guns. She opened it and started cleaning them.  
  
"Certainly. I will call you when I need anything. For today I guess I will go around asking questions. I have to get to know my enemy better."  
  
"You are not going around asking questions with them?" Downey asked confused.  
  
Lara had to laugh at that comment. It sounded like a good idea but people would get suspicious too soon.  
  
"No, No. It shouldn't be that difficult to find out something."  
  
"Ok, I will leave you to it. Dinner, tonight?" Downey offered.  
  
"Why not, then we can speak about what I found out today." They said goodbye to each other and Downey left Lara alone.  
  
****  
  
After she had organised herself, Lara went down to the hall and sat there, reading a newspaper. There was an article about Heihachi Mishima on page 4; apparently his stocks had just gone up again, making him even richer. Lara sat with her back to the reception. There were a couple of business men down here with her. Some were reading newspapers, others where working on their computers. One, who was sitting to her right, looked rather nervous. He was pretending to read a newspaper but in fact he was looking around the whole time, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Lara ignored him and got back to her newspaper. There was nothing more in there that would help her, but she read through it anyway. Ten minutes later she jumped. Had she been dreaming or had the guy at the reception just said 'Good morning, Mr. Mishima'. She turned. But there was no sign of the guy on the picture. She scanned the people in the hall. Then she realised that the nervous guy that had sat next to her was missing. But she found him standing at the lift. Next to him was a tall man, with black hair, which formed a peak at the back of his head. His back was turned towards Lara. All she could see was that he was wearing an expensive suit. 'So either Heihachi has a very different hairstyle today, or this has to be one of his sons' she thought.  
  
****  
  
Lara spent the next few hours in the hall watching the lifts. She wanted to see that man again. 'Better I know who my enemies are' she said to herself. But there was no sign of either him or the nervous guy. Finally she gave up and went back to her room. She got out a book she had taken from the library before she came to Tokyo. It was about the Stone of Eternity. According to the legend the bearer of the stone could achieve the ultimate power, if he conducted certain rituals at full moon. 'The bearer has to spill some of his blood onto the stone in the light of the full moon. The stone would then accept him as the bearer.' it said. 'Thank god the next full moon is still far away; this gives me some time to react. But I have to come up with a good plan soon.' Lara thought.  
  
****  
  
In the evening Downey picked Lara up and took her to a restaurant. She told him what had happened in the hall. "So this was one of his sons, I guess? But which one was it?" "Since you said they called him Mishima, it must have been Kazuya. Remember, Lee Chaolan has kept his family name. And you can keep them apart quite easily; Chaolan has silver-white hair." "Ok. So that was Kazuya." Lara said with interest in her voice. "Lara, do me a favour, whatever you do, stay away from him. He is dangerous. He has a reputation of being crueller than his father, and that's supposed to mean something." "Interesting. So that is why the guy who sat next to me looked so scared!?" Lara said joking. "I guess so. If you are looking for a way to get to Heihachi through his sons, please pick Lee Chaolan." Downey said more serious. "Thanks for the advice."  
  
It was of course wrong to warn Lara. She preferred to find out things for herself, and if someone told her that something was dangerous, she would of course have a closer look at it. Lara was now very interested in this man. 'After all, how dangerous can he be? Nothing Lara Croft can't handle', she thought. "Oh, before I forget, you asked me if I knew anything about upcoming tournaments." Downey continued. "I found out, there is one going on at the moment. Heihachi has a fight tomorrow night; I got you a ticket for the fights. It was really hard to get, but someone owed me a favour." "Great. Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
  
Lara woke early the next morning. She was very tired still, but she couldn't sleep any more. She had completely lost her feeling for time, but if she could believe her watch it was 6 o'clock. She got up and had a shower. All the while she was thinking about what to do with the day. She would see Heihachi tonight. He would be fighting in a tournament and she got front row tickets. A very good opportunity to see him in action. When she got dressed she finally had an idea what to do with her day. Why not go and have a look at the Mishima Fortress? She packed her binoculars, her trusted HK USP Matchs and some other useful equipment into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she went down to have breakfast. She didn't eat very much but grabbed something for the day which she stored in her backpack as well. Then she went to the reception and asked for a motorbike she could rent. A car would be far too difficult to hide and taking the bus wasn't an option, since there was no bus stop 'Mishima Mansion'. She'd still have to walk a couple of miles.  
  
****  
  
Around 11 o'clock she reached the Mishima grounds. They were surrounded by a huge electrical fence, the main gate was guarded and inside she occasionally spotted armed guards. Downey's words rang in her ears 'Von Croy's Skyscraper is nothing compared to the Mishima fortress'. He was right. There was no way she could fly over the fence using a paraglider - like she had done when she had stolen the Iris from Werner. They had picked the highest place around to build their empire on. And besides she guessed they would watch the sky and shoot everything down that is larger than a butterfly. The front gate wasn't an option either. There was a guardhouse and cameras were lining the drive.  
  
****  
  
Lara drove around the fence till she had brought some distance between herself and the gate. Here she hid her motorbike behind a bush and took out her binoculars. Again it paid off that she had taken the best and most expensive ones. The house was very far away, even though she had found a spot where the fence was running closer to it. She looked around and sneaked along the fence to get a better view. At first the house looked quite unguarded from this side, but then she spotted cameras here as well. The garden sure showed how rich that guy was. A large pool was in front of the house. The garden around was lined with statues and exotic plants. Lara's eyes fell on a guy sitting on a chair by the pool. His hair was silver white making him quite attractive. He wore a white short sleeved shirt. He looked very strong, but his face was soft, too soft to be Mishima's son if she compared it with the face on the picture. 'So this must be Lee Chaolan' Lara remembered from Downey's words, Mishima's adopted son. She then recognised that he was speaking to someone. She was too far away to hear what he was saying but he was talking to someone in the pool. Lara scanned the water's surface but that was quite unnecessary as the one in there was just about to climb out. She recognised the hair style at once. Even after he had been in the water it still formed a perfect peak. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Lara said to herself. "The guy from yesterday." She recognised that he was even stronger built than his adopted brother and as she could see when he turned, had a scar on his chest. Lara now found the time to compare him to his father. He sure looked a bit like him, but not too much. Heihachi had this really evil look about him, but not his son, although his face wasn't as soft as Chaolan's. But somehow Lara found him quite attractive. 'Ok, Lady, remember Downey's words, he is dangerous... Lee Chaolan is your man.' she thought. Lara continued watching the two guys. Kazuya had wrapped a towel around himself and Lee was talking to him. He nodded. Lara was really annoyed that she couldn't hear a word they were saying. They kept talking for the next ten minutes and then they disappeared inside the house. Lara used the binoculars to scan the rest of the grounds around the pool, in the distance she saw a building that looked like a dojo. She sneaked along the fence to get closer. Just when she watched the building the two men appeared again and disappeared inside. Nothing happened for the next half an hour, so Lara returned to the place where she had hidden her bike and drove around the fence. Finally she couldn't get any further as part of the mountain blocked her way. The fence continued up the mountain. It looked smaller up there but after all it was nearly impossible to reach it there.  
  
****  
  
Finally Lara drove back into town and returned to the hotel. She went into her room and called Downey to tell him what she had found out.  
  
"I told you, you can't just walk in there. Don't be fooled by the peaceful looks of the house and garden. If you get there you have not gotten past Heihachi yet, you will see what I mean tonight."  
  
"Why don't you come with me tonight?"  
  
"I have to work. But if you want to talk to me we could meet now, I can take a break. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Care for Japanese food?"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
"I will pick you up at the hotel, wait in the lobby."  
  
"Okay, see you later." she said and hung up.  
  
****  
  
Lara waited for Downey to pick her up. Then they drove to an exquisite restaurant.  
  
"So you think Lee could be useful to me?" Lara started the conversation.  
  
"Maybe, I have no idea how else you could get close to Heihachi. I guess he will be at the fight tonight as well. Try getting close to him. Oh, before I forget, I've got a fighting timetable for you. It includes a map which shows you how to get there."  
  
Lara took it and scanned the flyer.  
  
"Kazuya Mishima will fight as well?"  
  
"So it seems. Heihachi will fight at 7 and his son at 9."  
  
"That's perfect. Gives me the opportunity to find out about him as well."  
  
"Lara, whatever you do, be careful. Some people who did business with any of the Mishimas were never seen again."  
  
"For tonight I am just going to watch."  
  
"We should eat now." Downey interrupted the conversation.  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"Do you think he has the artefact in his house?" Lara suddenly asked.  
  
"I am certain that it's hidden somewhere on his grounds."  
  
"Then wouldn't it be a good idea if I got in there tonight?"  
  
"Well first you should find out where it might be hidden, otherwise you will spend weeks looking for it."  
  
"That's true. Ok, I will see what Lee can do for me."  
  
****  
  
Downey went back to the Museum after dinner and Lara returned to the hotel. There she packed her bag with some useful things. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
  
At 6:30 Lara arrived at the arena. This time she had taken a car, a black Honda. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself and she thought that after all a girl on a motorbike would still be a bit unusual, especially when she obviously wasn't Japanese. Besides she didn't want to wear leather tonight. Instead she had picked black trousers and a blue silk top. She had no difficulties to find her seat. In the middle of the arena was a huge cage, her seat was in the front row, approximately opposite the aisle where the fighters would come in. It was still very empty. She sat down and looked at the fighting timetable again. For the first time she looked who Heihachi's opponent would be, Lei Wulong, a young Chinese police officer.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, you! You are in my seat!" said a very unfriendly voice all of a sudden.  
  
Lara looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes, standing in front of her was Lee Chaolan, Heihachi's adopted son. In his hand he had a bag of popcorn and a coke.  
  
"Are you always that unfriendly?" Lara replied.  
  
"Just when I don't get what I want and that b... bloody woman out there tried to sell me diet coke."  
  
"So why do you take it out on me?"  
  
"You are in my seat!"  
  
"I am not. This is 18, and I have 18."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I sit next to you, isn't that fun, darling."  
  
"If you say so." Lara said. She rolled her eyes while Lee sat down. 'Fun for whom?' she asked herself. She hated him already.  
  
'And I have to get along with him' she thought. 'That will never work. I might as well have chosen searching the house tonight.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, want some popcorn." Lee asked Lara holding the bag in front of her nose.  
  
"No thank you, and please don't call me sweetheart." Lara said looking at him in anger. How could someone who looked so nice be so annoying?  
  
"Whatever, darling. Wanna bet who wins?" he continued.  
  
"No." Lara said firmly.  
  
After that Lee stayed quiet for a while. The fight was about to begin. Lei Wulong walked in first. He stretched and did some punches in the air.  
  
"Yeah, do that as long as you can." Lee yelled.  
  
Lara had to grin. 'What an idiot' she thought to herself.  
  
Then Heihachi walked down the aisle towards the cage. It was the first time Lara saw him for real. He walked proudly, a very determined expression on his face. Just as she had seen it in the picture. His hair stood up on both sides. He wore a black martial arts outfit. On the back of his jacket was a tiger's head. He strode towards the ring and glared at Lei.  
  
****  
  
"Tonight's first match, ladies and gentlemen. Lei Wuuuuuullllloooooong versus Heeeihachiii Mishiiiiiimmmaaaaaa. Final round, fight." the announcer yelled.  
  
The crowd was going mad, when the fight began. The two opponents circled each other carefully. Lei then hit Heihachi in the stomach but he looked rather unimpressed and blocked the next couple of hits from the young Chinese.  
  
"Come on dad...." said the voice next to Lara.  
  
Then Heihachi spun and kicked Lei hard. Next his fist went into Lei's stomach and Lei tumbled. With a kick Heihachi send him down to the floor. Lei jumped up and kicked Heihachi who had to take a few steps back. Lei came around with a high kick but Heihachi ducked. At the same time Heihachi kicked Lei's other leg and he went down again, losing balance.  
  
Next to Lara Lee was laughing madly, spilling his popcorn on the floor. Lei got up and this time his kick hit Heihachi's head, who now stumbled as well. Lei swept him off his feet, but when he threw himself onto Heihachi, he was already up. Heihachi stomped onto the fallen Chinese who was now bleeding. He then picked him up and threw him hard onto the ground.  
  
"Serves you right, bastard." Lee cheered triumphantly.  
  
Lei seemed to be k.o. so the referee ended the fight only 10 minutes after it had begun.  
  
"Why have I paid for this" Lee said. "You are so weak Wulong."  
  
"I guess he cannot hear you and I guess you didn't pay either." Lara replied.  
  
"That doesn't matter. So will you be sitting next to me during the other two matches, darling?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Oh come on, you aren't angry with me, are you?"  
  
"Why should I be? Anyway, I will be out of here, getting some fresh air."  
  
Lara got up and walked out.  
  
"See you later, hon." Lee called after her.  
  
'Thank god the other fight is in a different arena, I might sit next to someone else there' Lara thought. She knew she should try to get along with him, but she just couldn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
  
Lara was deep in thought when she bumped into someone in the hall. Her heart nearly stopped when she realised that it was Kazuya Mishima. He was wearing an expensive dark blue suit and sunglasses. She thought she was prepared for anything after sitting next to Lee Chaolan for half an hour, but not for the reaction she got, after all it was her fault and Lee was supposed to be a nice guy compared to his brother.  
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Miss. Did I hurt you?" he said in a soft but also very deep voice, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
He looked straight at her and she couldn't but notice his nearly black eyes which seemed to glow from somewhere deep within.  
  
"No, no. It was my fault." Lara replied.  
  
"Don't blame yourself; I wasn't watching my steps either. Can I invite you to a drink? Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Kazuya Mishima."  
  
"Lara Croft." she replied.  
  
"That's a very nice name. Is it..."  
  
"... British." Lara said.  
  
"You are a long way from home, Miss Croft. What brings you to Japan?" he asked.  
  
She didn't know what to reply. 'I am after your father' wasn't exactly the best phrase. Luckily her survival instinct took over and she said "I am an adventurer, I love visiting other countries."  
  
"Your Japanese is really good. How many languages do you speak?"  
  
"About ten."  
  
"Ten? Impressive. I have only learned English, which I need for international business dealings, and some words of Chinese which my foster brother Chaolan taught me."  
  
"I don't wanna hear them." Lara said before she could think.  
  
He looked at her surprised. "I see you already met my brother!? So how about a drink? But I warn you, you will miss the next fight." Kazuya continued.  
  
"Sure, why not, I was planning to take a break anyway."  
  
"I would prefer somewhere quiet, less crowded but I am afraid I have to be back in 1 1/2 hours." he said when they worked their way through the crowd towards the Cafe.  
  
Kazuya got two teas for them and they were standing at a table outside. He was very interested to learn more about Lara's travels and in stories about Egypt. Lara was careful enough not to tell him, that she is in fact a treasure hunter. All the while she made him believe that she was just a rich kid who liked to travel. As they were standing there a guy with blond hair which was building a tower on his head came by. He glared at Kazuya.  
  
"You are next, Mishima!" he growled.  
  
"We will see about that." Kazuya replied calmly without even looking at the other guy.  
  
"My opponent for tonight, Paul Phoenix" he said turning towards Lara.  
  
"He looks quite brutal." she commented.  
  
"Maybe. I'm not worried about him. He should worry about me. Anyway, I guess I have to leave you now; I have to get ready for my fight. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Croft." he said kissing her hand.  
  
Before she could react he was gone.  
  
****  
  
It was still another 45 minutes till the next fight would begin, a long time for someone who's just watching. So Lara went out into the open and took her mobile phone out of her bag. She made sure that no one was around and then dialled Downey's number.  
  
"Hello Lara" his gentle voice said.  
  
"Hello Professor Downey"  
  
"How is the tournament?" he asked.  
  
"Quite interesting so far. I saw Heihachi Mishima fight, he was very convincing. All the time Lee was sitting next to me and I have to tell you, I don't like him one bit. He is a mean bastard. Ah, and Kazuya Mishima invited me to a drink, he is quite charming, a real gentlemen." Lara told him.  
  
"Oh Lara, I think you might have gotten the wrong impression. Lee Chaolan might seem a bit rude, but that's just his protection, from what I have heard he is a nice guy if you get to know him. His brother is the real bastard in the family." Professor Downey said worried. "Well, watch the second fight, before you judge anybody."  
  
"I will. But it didn't hurt getting into contact with Kazuya Mishima."  
  
"I hope you will still say that tomorrow. Take care now Lara, I guess the fight begins soon."  
  
"Goodbye, Professor, I will call you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye, Lara."  
  
She hung up and then called Hilary and Bryce to tell them how she was doing. Then she returned to the arena.  
  
****  
  
She found her seat and was relieved to see Lee Chaolan sitting far away on the other side of the ring. With him was Heihachi Mishima who was now wearing a long dark-red coat over his suit. He didn't look like one who had just been fighting. This underlined Lara's impression that the fight earlier on had been quite easy for him.  
  
A guy next to Lara noticed her interest in the two men.  
  
"They are dominating the tournament. This is the second round and so far none of the Mishima Clan got more than a bruise. Oh sorry, my name is Marshall Law." said the young man who had short black hair.  
  
"Lara" she replied. "I just saw the first fight, Heihachi Mishima was very convincing."  
  
"Yes... he was..." he paused for a moment. "I am in the tournament as well. I have to fight against whoever wins this one in the third round." he then continued.  
  
"Paul Phoenix seemed quite, how shall I put it... brutal to me." Lara said.  
  
"Yeah, but I hope he wins. I wouldn't bet on it though."  
  
"You hope he wins? Why?" Lara asked.  
  
"Better him, than Kazuya Mishima."  
  
Secretly Lara was hoping that Paul Phoenix would lose, but she didn't tell the young man next to her. Paul had been so arrogant earlier on. She couldn't tell why she didn't like him, she just didn't.  
  
It wasn't long before the fighters came out. Kazuya was the first one in the ring. He had changed and was now wearing traditional martial arts trousers. Paul Phoenix came out shortly after him, still wearing his red motorbike outfit he had worn out in the hall.  
  
"Welcome to our last fight for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Kazuuuyaa Mishiiiimmmmaaa versus Pauuuuuul Phoeeeeeenix." the announcer's voice boomed.  
  
Lara noticed that Lee on the other side of the arena got tense while Heihachi looked like he didn't care much. He was speaking to another guy who seemed to be one of his guards.  
  
****  
  
The fight began. Kazuya said something to Paul which couldn't be heard outside but this seemed to make Paul angry. He lunged at Kazuya who just got out of the way and Paul flew through the air. He landed rolling on the other side and got up again. This time he was more careful when approaching Kazuya. But Kazuya was quick, before Lara knew what happened Paul was bending over as Kazuya had hit him in the stomach with three well placed punches.  
  
"Ouch" Law said next to Lara.  
  
Kazuya then wanted to kick Paul hard but he had regained his strength and got out of the way. This time Paul did not miss and Kazuya staggered. He ducked just in time to avoid Paul's next punch. But now it was his turn again. He spun around and kicked Paul hard in the chest, then he kicked his legs and just when Paul staggered he hit his head with a third kick. Paul went down and with amazing speed Kazuya sent another kick after him. He now gave Paul enough time to get back up. He seemed to say something to him, which made Paul even angrier.  
  
"Don't listen to the bastard, he just wants you to lose control." was Law's reaction.  
  
"Well, if he falls for it, it's his fault." Lara replied.  
  
Paul rushed again but Kazuya caught him and Paul went flying over his hip. Paul got up in one move and again rushed at Kazuya who kicked him hard. Paul bounced back. His face was red in anger. Now Kazuya rushed at him, his fist aiming for Paul's head. Paul blocked the first punch, but not the second that went straight into his stomach. Again he bent over. This time he got Kazuya's elbow on his head and went down again. But when Kazuya tried to kick him Paul got hold of his leg and pulled him down. They both jumped up again at once. Paul now placed a few hits in Kazuya's stomach who caught the last one and twisted Paul's arm. He pulled Paul forwards and kicked him in the back of the head and before Paul could fall forwards he kicked him in the face. Paul fell backwards and landed on the floor. Kazuya picked him up and threw him to the ground again. Then he waited for Paul to get up, pretending to be bored.  
  
"Arrogant bastard, come on Paul, show him." Law was now really angry.  
  
Lara couldn't understand him. To her Paul was no less arrogant. Finally Paul got up, but Kazuya was only waiting for him. He sent Paul down again with two hard punches and a kick at his legs.  
  
"Noooo..." Law screamed.  
  
He was starting to get on Lara's nerves.  
  
"Can you shut up please? I want to watch this fight." she said.  
  
Law was quiet at once. But the fight was over soon. Kazuya brought Paul down once more, this time so hard, Paul wouldn't get back up. Lee was cheering and jumping up and down. Meanwhile Heihachi got up and just walked out with a grim look on his face, motioning his guard to follow him.  
  
"I hope you are satisfied now." Law said to Lara accusingly.  
  
"Why should I support Paul? He was very unfriendly in the hall earlier on." Lara defended herself.  
  
"And that's a reason for you to side with the devil." he asked.  
  
"I was not siding with anyone; I was just watching the fight and your pro- Paul comments annoyed me." Lara got up and walked out.  
  
****  
  
"Hi darling" said someone from behind.  
  
She turned and saw Lee again. 'Out of the frying pan into the fire.'  
  
"Can I invite you to something, now the fighting is over?" he continued.  
  
"No thanks, I can pay for myself." Lara replied.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart."  
  
"Listen, my name is Lara. Call me that or leave it. But if you call me darling or sweetheart again you will regret it." With that Lara left him standing alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
  
Lara tried to get through the crowd but it was useless, there was no getting out. So she turned and went to the ladies room instead. At least here she didn't have to keep up with Lee. She took out her brush and took care of her hair. When she got out again she saw Lee standing next to Kazuya who had apparently changed back, but there was no sign of Heihachi.  
  
'Damn' Lara thought, 'That was my chance to get close to him. Well, I better leave it for tonight.'  
  
She went out and walked to her car. She got inside and wanted to start the engine when she realised her problem. Silly as she has been, she had parked her car too close to the wall and apparently whoever had taken the space behind her hadn't noticed that since he had parked his car so close that Lara couldn't get out any more. She got out of the car and stepped behind it to see how much space there really was. A silver Porsche with red flames on the doors was standing there, leaving only a few inches between the two cars.  
  
"Damn, there is no way I can get out of this." she cursed.  
  
"I guess I owe you another invitation." came a voice from behind.  
  
It was Kazuya Mishima again. Lara turned around looking at him in confusion. He pointed at the Porsche. "That's my car."  
  
"Oh. I was afraid, I would be stuck here for the rest of the night."  
  
"Hey, Kazuya. I saw her first." Lee, who was just coming past, yelled.  
  
"Meaning what exactly" Lara replied.  
  
"Meaning that you owe me a date, darling."  
  
"You should learn some manners first. And what have I told you about calling me 'darling'?"  
  
"Come on, Chaolan. Leave the lady alone. She doesn't want to go out with you." Kazuya said to him.  
  
"Your loss, Lara." Lee said and walked away.  
  
"Since you cannot get away, may I give you a lift?" Kazuya said grinning.  
  
"I have to return the car."  
  
"Well, that's a lame excuse."  
  
"I have the feeling you won't accept no for an answer."  
  
"That's correct. You drop off your car and I will pick you up."  
  
"And if I say, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."  
  
"You don't look tired."  
  
"You won't give up, will you?"  
  
"I am used to getting what I want." his eyes were glowing more than usual.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"I want to drive this car!" Lara said, knowing that she had made a dangerous choice.  
  
"We will return your car and then you can drive mine. This way we will both get what we want."  
  
"Alright, you won't let me leave anyway."  
  
****  
  
And so Lara returned her car to the hotel and Kazuya picked her up. He let her drive.  
  
"I like this car." Lara said.  
  
"So do I, please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I never damage cars when I sit in them." she said grinning.  
  
"I have a collection of quite a few cars at home, but a Porsche is missing. I like the sound of it, but it's quite tough to handle." she continued.  
  
"Something you have to get used to." he replied.  
  
"I am getting used to it already. You didn't want it back, did you?"  
  
"Not right now. Hey, that's my brother, the black car in front of us."  
  
"May I?" Lara said giving more gas to get closer.  
  
"He hates that! He likes to think, he is the king of the road." Kazuya said with an evil smile curling around his lips.  
  
So Lara gave more gas and overtook Lee. Lee tried to give more gas when he saw the car next to him but his car wouldn't keep up. They had to stop at a traffic light next. Lee drove over to the other lane and rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey brother, you let her drive? I bet I would win a race to the next traffic light."  
  
"No way." Kazuya and Lara said together.  
  
Lara knew exactly that she was probably making the biggest mistake of her life by getting involved with the two Mishimas, but she was enjoying herself like never before. Both cars waited at the traffic lights, engines roaring. When it finally turned green Lara hit the gas and left before Lee could react. With every meter Lara got more distance between her and Lee. They soared past the next traffic lights which just turned red. Kazuya turned around.  
  
"Oh, now he will be annoyed. He had to stop."  
  
"That wasn't a fair race; even if he would have reacted faster we would have won."  
  
"I know, but try telling Chaolan that. Anyway do you want to go to the club now? All fighters and their friends meet there after the tournaments?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep anyway, I am still fighting with the jetlag, so why not."  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later they entered the club. Lee arrived shortly after them. He was obviously annoyed.  
  
"Hey Lee, finally here?" Kazuya teased him.  
  
"Shut up!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Come on Chaolan, I will buy you a drink. What can I get you, Lara?"  
  
"Depends on who has to drive home." she said grinning.  
  
"No, no, you drink whatever you want, I will drive you home."  
  
"I don't mind, I will drink water."  
  
"You want to get me drunk and steal my car?" he said jokingly and with that went to the bar.  
  
Lara saw how two blonde girls at the bar looked at Kazuya and then talked to each other giggling. Then one of them got up and dragged the other one behind her. She walked past Lara and towards Lee.  
  
"Hey Chaolan."  
  
"Nina" he replied.  
  
"You're free for tonight? This is a friend of mine, Mira; I wanted to introduce her to your brother."  
  
"Nina, you know him, he is very peculiar about his girls."  
  
Lara tensed up, she didn't understand why she had these feelings, she had only met Kazuya a couple of hours ago, but she didn't want to let him slip away. He could be useful to her. She couldn't let any other girl have him. She had to win against that other girl, or all her chances of getting to Heihachi would go down the drain. She felt that Kazuya was her one chance. But she was also quite confident that she had something the other girl didn't have. Her big advantage over the other girl was that she had style. Lara was dressed in the finest clothes. The trick was to look sexy in anything, not like the other girl obviously thought - reveal everything.  
  
Kazuya returned with three drinks. He walked to Lee first and gave him his drink. Lara tensed when the two girls moved closer to him.  
  
"Hi Kazuya" Nina said in her sexy voice. "There is someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Hi Nina, I know your friends." he replied dryly and turned away, not even looking at the other girl.  
  
The other girl looked quite embarrassed while Nina was busy clinging to Lee. Kazuya returned to Lara giving her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Just this one glass, this won't get you or me drunk." he promised.  
  
But it didn't stay that way, while he went over to drinking water Lara got more alcoholic beverages. They had sat down around a table, Lee, Nina and another guy and girl from the tournament joined them. Lara hadn't noticed when Nina's friend had left but she didn't care much either. The party ended around 3:30. Lee was completely drunk and promised to stay in town with Nina. Lara was feeling a bit funny too, but she felt she was getting a lot closer to her goal and she still knew what that was. Apparently Kazuya trusted her and Lee was leaving her alone now that she was here with his brother. Actually he turned out to be a nice guy. Kazuya helped her into his car and drove her back to the hotel. She found herself in bed around 4 o'clock. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7  
  
The ringing of the telephone woke Lara at 8. Her head was spinning. She took the receiver and mumbled a tired 'Hello'.  
  
"Good morning Lara" said Downey in a cheerful voice. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Lara looked at the watch.  
  
"Not really, I got home 4 hours ago."  
  
"4 hours ago? I thought the last fight was at 9?"  
  
"We went to a bar afterwards." she said.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Downey sounded worried.  
  
"I made a huge step forwards, getting close to Kazuya and Lee. As a result I am having a little hangover I guess."  
  
"Oh no, Lara. You promised me to be careful."  
  
"I was. Don't worry about me, I can handle. But I guess I need a little more sleep. Can I call you back after lunch?"  
  
"Sure. You rest; I can listen to what you have to say later."  
  
Lara hung up and went back to bed.  
  
****  
  
She woke again three hours later. She'd just had a dream about Kazuya. He had stood there, holding a gun in his hand, which was pointed at her. His eyes were glowing dangerously red. He was angry that she had used him to get close to his father. At first this was quite unsettling for Lara, but the dream was slowly fading from her mind.  
  
Lara went into the bathroom and had a long shower. She combed her hair and tied it back, then she got dressed and went down to have lunch. When she got past the reception the guy there gave her a letter. It was from Kazuya. "Dinner, tonight. I will pick you up at 7." After lunch she returned to her room and called Downey. He seemed relieved to hear Lara's voice again.  
  
"Lara, I am worried about you. You are getting too close to Kazuya Mishima. If he finds out..."  
  
"Don't you worry about me. He thinks I am a bored rich girl. I am the perfect match for him, don't you think?" she said grinning.  
  
"I know you love danger. But I am not sure if you understand how dangerous it really is."  
  
"It's my only chance at the moment." Lara told him. "Maybe, if they trust me I will get a chance to see the Mishima Grounds from the inside. Sooner or later I have to get in there. The more I know the better."  
  
"So what are your plans for today?"  
  
"Kazuya invited me for dinner tonight. Till then there is not much to do. I would ask you to get me another ticket for the next fights but I guess I have another source now. This way no one will get suspicious."  
  
"Lara, Lara, I would sleep better if you were going out with Lee Chaolan."  
  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't sleep at all if I were going out with him. Believe me it's for the best that I picked Kazuya. He wouldn't trust one of Chaolan's girlfriends. But now even Lee treats me with respect, and he doesn't respect many people."  
  
"Shall we meet for lunch tomorrow, Lara?"  
  
"I am not sure if I can plan that far in advance. I have to see what happens tonight."  
  
"Ok, but call me. I am really worried."  
  
"You shouldn't be. I'm always prepared for anything."  
  
****  
  
They both hung up the phone. Lara spent the rest of the day in the hotel. First she went to the boutique to pick a new evening dress. When she came to Tokyo she didn't think she would need one. She tried on a few of them. First she tried a black one, it looked really boring. Then she tried a dark blue one. She really liked it but the price was really high, even though she could afford it she didn't want to spend that much money on a dress. So she continued to try on other dresses including a dark red one. But she had funny thoughts in her mind, like 'it wouldn't go with his car'. In another blue one she looked really overdressed, so finally she picked the expensive one anyway. After that Lara went down to the hotel pool and stayed there till 5 o'clock. Then she went back into her hotel room and had a shower. Her hair was in need of treatment after spending too much time in the pool. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8  
  
At 6:30 she was finally ready and dressed. She took her backpack and threw in her shorts and shirt, a pair of sneakers, a maglite, knife and her HK. 'You never know' she thought, although she felt guilty that she assumed something could happen to her when she went out with him. She went down to the reception, just in time. Kazuya was already waiting for her. Her heart jumped when she saw him, but she reminded herself that this wasn't right.  
  
"Lara, you look lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you." she replied.  
  
****  
  
They drove into town to a very beautiful restaurant. Lara left her bag in the car it didn't go very well with her dress but she was the bag pack girl. She told herself she wouldn't need it there anyway.  
  
"Most of the time you won't get a table here unless you book it early." Kazuya said when they entered.  
  
Lara looked around.  
  
"I see why." she replied.  
  
They were brought to a table in a quiet corner.  
  
"How was your day?" Kazuya asked Lara when they had ordered their meals.  
  
"I stayed in bed till 11."  
  
"I envy you. I had to go to work at 7."  
  
"Oh no, I feel sorry for you, and I kept you that long yesterday night."  
  
"Not your fault. I knew I had to get up."  
  
"But that's not even three hours of sleep."  
  
****  
  
At that moment Kazuya's mobile phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." he said to Lara and then picked it up. He was speaking very fast and sometimes Lara thought she felt anger in his voice. Two minutes later he put the phone down again.  
  
"My father" he said "his favourite son didn't show up all day. He won't pick up his phone either. But that's normal for him if you ask me."  
  
"Chaolan is his favourite son? I wouldn't have guessed, I mean, you are driving an expensive car and are only wearing the nicest clothes. But he..."  
  
"Chaolan had a very expensive car but he crashed it when he was drunk. And well, his taste in clothes is as bad as his taste in women. Besides I am the one who brings home the money. He never manages to finish a task. That's what I always have to do for him."  
  
"Do you have a guess where he is?"  
  
"Well he is still with Nina or some other ... "  
  
He didn't finish the sentence but Lara could guess what he wanted to say. She had seen Nina and the other girl that was with her yesterday night.  
  
"I don't expect him to show up till tomorrow, when he has his next fight. Oh, before I forget it... If you are interested I could get you tickets for the rest of the tournament." he then continued.  
  
"That would be great. How many fighters are left anyway?" Lara said.  
  
"Eight. There are two fights tomorrow. My brother against a girl called Michelle and Baek against Nina - whoever wins there will be my next opponent and I hope it's not Chaolan's girlfriend. Then on Saturday my father has to fight against Ganryu and I have to fight against Law."  
  
"I met Law at the tournament, he sat next to me. He was really hoping that Paul would win."  
  
"I can imagine. He still can remember our last fight. But let's leave it at that, or you might feel sorry for him." he said with a nasty smile.  
  
"I am not sorry for anyone; you all know what you are doing when you enter one of these tournaments."  
  
"That's correct. Anyway, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about you."  
  
****  
  
Lara had feared that. She still hadn't told him what she was really doing. And she probably never would. She was afraid that if he found out she would be in big trouble.  
  
"About me? I am really boring to tell you the truth."  
  
"I don't believe you. I find you very interesting. What do you do besides travelling?"  
  
"My parents wanted me to get married... I was engaged."  
  
Lara took a moment to drink her water. And then continued: "My fiancée, my parents and I were on a plane which crashed. I was the only one who survived."  
  
"Oh Lara, I am sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, that happened a long time ago. That wasn't the perfect life for me anyway. Since my life was turned upside down I searched for a new purpose. So I studied Archaeology and Egyptology." she said, hoping she wasn't telling him too much.  
  
"So what do you do with that?"  
  
Now Lara was getting nervous. She didn't know what to say so he wouldn't suspect that they didn't meet coincidentally.  
  
"I travelled to Egypt a lot. There are still things to be found that no one has seen for many many years. I earn my money by writing books about what I have found."  
  
She didn't want to tell him that this wasn't the only thing she did.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know very much about Egypt. For me Europe is much more interesting." he said grinning.  
  
Lara took the opportunity to change the subject.  
  
"Then you should visit me in London when I'm back there."  
  
"I will... whenever my father let's me go. I probably have to tell Lee to say hi to you." he said ironically. "You are lucky that you can travel the world and earn money with it too."  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
****  
  
By now they had finished dinner. Kazuya called the waiter and gave him his credit card. Then he turned to Lara again.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
The waiter came back and returned his credit card. Kazuya signed the receipt and then they left the restaurant. They both got into the car.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"When do you have to get up tomorrow? I don't want to feel guilty again?"  
  
"At 7, like today but don't worry, I will drop you off when I'm tired."  
  
His phone rang again.  
  
"I hate those things, they can annoy you anywhere."  
  
He picked up. After cursing a couple of times he put the phone away.  
  
"That was my useless brother. His car got stolen. He wants me to pick him up and drive him home. And I bet Nina wants to come with him. Well she has to walk, there is no way I can transport 4 people."  
  
"You can drop me off at the hotel before you pick them up."  
  
"No, no. Not our fault his car got stolen." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9  
  
Kazuya drove to the place where he was supposed to meet Lee. Lee was waiting there and as suspected Nina was with him. Kazuya rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey Chaolan, you know this car has only two regular seats. I can't fit all of you in here. You two lovebirds have to part."  
  
"Kazuya Mishima, you are a bastard." Nina said.  
  
"She definitely has to walk! Get in Lee, before I leave you here as well."  
  
Lee greeted Lara. She got out and let him climb to the back. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"How much did you pay for this... car? And you don't even get proper backseats."  
  
"They didn't consider a stupid brother when they designed it." Kazuya replied.  
  
"Are you sure we can leave Nina here?" Lara asked worried.  
  
"She can walk home, she doesn't live far away." Lee told her. "But you can be glad that you are his date. Otherwise you might be the one walking home."  
  
"You know that isn't true, I just don't like Nina." Kazuya defended himself.  
  
He then started the car and drove out of town. Lara knew the road from her little trip. They came to the main gate of the Mishima estate, the barrier was opened for them at once and without question. Lara was suddenly very excited, when she had first seen the fence she thought she would never come to the other side of it, but this was actually quite easy. Now that she was past the guards the grounds looked pretty harmless. Maybe her task wasn't that difficult after all. The Porsche stopped in front of the mansion and Kazuya let Lee climb out.  
  
"Goodnight Lee and good luck with dad."  
  
"Oh no. Did he ask for me?"  
  
"He called me at least 3 times during the day to ask about you."  
  
"No, no, no. Couldn't you have told me earlier?"  
  
"Good luck." Kazuya said again, this time louder.  
  
"Thanks for the lift." Lee said.  
  
Then he said goodbye and walked toward the door. Kazuya closed the door and drove down the road again and back out through the gate.  
  
****  
  
Lara was somehow disappointed that they had left the grounds. But now she was sure that she could make it again and then she would have the time to find what she was looking for. But there was now one thing she was really afraid of. If she made her move and got the artefact, how would Kazuya react, if he found out? She didn't want to be in Nina's place and that was just because he disliked her. How would he treat one who had betrayed him? Suddenly she recalled the dream she'd had after their first meeting. What did it all mean?  
  
But after all he had made the first move, she had just been friendly, she told herself. Somehow she knew that this wasn't the point. She was using him. Suddenly Lara wished to be in her bed in the hotel. Should she ask him to take her home? But all of a sudden? Wouldn't he get suspicious? Was she getting afraid? Or feeling sorry for him? Maybe both?  
  
"Where shall we go now?" he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She jumped.  
  
"What's the matter Lara? You look like I scared you?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking... I am tired."  
  
"Shall I drop you off at your hotel?"  
  
"I don't know. I am sorry. I have to call someone at home."  
  
"Not your boyfriend!?" he said grinning.  
  
"No, no. An old friend, I have forgotten to tell him something... But I guess it can wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." she said firmly, trying to convince herself.  
  
She wanted to call Downey, tell him that she couldn't do it. Tell him that he had to find someone else... But there probably wasn't anyone else who could do it. Lara needed to stay calm and keep her feelings hidden. She had to go through with it. She could do it.  
  
****  
  
Lara looked out of the window and noticed that Kazuya was slowing down the car. He parked it at the side of the road.  
  
"Come on, there is a beautiful park here, let's have a walk, this might distract you. Lift your mood."  
  
"Ok." Lara forced herself to say.  
  
She knew she had to push it aside. Lara grabbed her bag. They both got out of the car and Lara took a deep breath.  
  
"That's better" she lied. "I guess I still have to get used to the time difference. I am feeling dizzy and tired."  
  
"I kept you too long yesterday night, and I'm doing it again, but I can't help it. I should really drive you back to your hotel."  
  
"Let's walk through the garden first." Lara said to him.  
  
They walked a couple of minutes without saying a word. Lara had to struggle with the path; her shoes weren't made for walking on cobbles. She stumbled and Kazuya caught her.  
  
"I hate those shoes."  
  
"You could take them off and we could walk through the grass..."  
  
"I could take my sneakers out of my bag if you don't feel offended by me wearing them to a long dress."  
  
"Prepared for everything?"  
  
"You bet..."  
  
If he knew what else I have in my bag, she thought.  
  
"But if you continued wearing those shoes and you stumbled again, I could catch you again and do this."  
  
He bent over to her, placed his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
When he released her again Lara said: "I have to admit, I wasn't prepared for this."  
  
"I am sorry, I shouldn't have..."  
  
Before he could finish the sentence Lara had taken the initiative and kissed him as well. She was surprised about her own reaction but couldn't help it. He held her tight.  
  
"You are cold. I wish I hadn't left my jacket in the car and could offer it to you. Let's return to the car."  
  
And so they walked back, Kazuya's arm was slung around Lara to keep her warm. They climbed back into the car. It was nearly midnight already.  
  
"I will return you to your hotel if you want."  
  
"Yes, I think I should really go to bed. And you have to get up early..."  
  
They returned to the hotel. They got out and Kazuya accompanied Lara to her room. At the door they stopped.  
  
"Good night, Lara."  
  
"Good night. So sad you have to work tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Shall I pick you up for the fight tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will be here at 5, if that's not too early for you."  
  
"No."  
  
"From tomorrow at 5 I am completely yours until Monday, when I have to work again. Well except for the fight at nine on Saturday." he said.  
  
They kissed again and then he left. Lara went straight into bed. She couldn't get to sleep immediately. All the time she had to think about what had happened. Had she gone too far? Had she made a big mistake? But all this time it felt so right.  
  
****  
  
20 minutes later the silver red Porsche was driving up the road to the Mishima Mansion. Kazuya drove into the garage and closed the roof. Then he went into the house where he met Lee.  
  
"Glad you are back. Our father is quite angry that my car got stolen and that I didn't show up."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"He is behaving strangely. He is planning something."  
  
"And you call that strange?" Kazuya replied.  
  
"We should keep an eye on him."  
  
"That's why I sleep with one eye open."  
  
"I'll go to bed now, see you tomorrow morning." Lee said.  
  
Kazuya walked to his father's study and knocked at the door.  
  
"Lee?" came Heihachi's booming voice.  
  
"No." Kazuya replied.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Heihachi sounded quite annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to check if you are all alive."  
  
"I have to disappoint you, as you can see we all are."  
  
Kazuya spotted a huge red gem on Heihachi's desk.  
  
"What is that?" he said pointing at it.  
  
"None of your business, son." came the harsh reply.  
  
"Well, whatever. Good night."  
  
Kazuya left his father alone. He didn't expect a reply. He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10  
  
Kazuya got up at 6:15, had a shower and got dressed. At the breakfast table he met Lee again.  
  
"Good morning. Do you know anything about the red artefact dad has in his study?"  
  
"No. Red artefact? What are you talking about? But I think it's wise not to know anything about it, if I know our father."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Can you give me a lift to the office?" Lee then asked.  
  
"As long as you don't touch anything in my car. You have no luck with cars. You crash the Ferrari, the Honda gets stolen..."  
  
"I know, thanks for reminding me. I hope I get the Honda back."  
  
"Ok, hurry or I will leave you behind."  
  
And so they drove to the Mishima Office building in town.  
  
****  
  
Lara got up at 9. She felt really good today. Although she had to admit, she was quite nervous, when thinking about the evening to come. What would happen with her and Kazuya, she asked herself. The first thing she did was call Downey in the museum.  
  
"Lara, so good to hear from you. You have been really quiet lately. Are you still alright with the job?"  
  
"I have begun it, I will end it." she said firmly.  
  
"What is your situation?"  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"No, this is not right. Lara, there is something I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Kazuya Mishima..."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, he is quite dangerous..."  
  
"I know, you said that before."  
  
"You don't understand... There are rumours...."  
  
"There are rumours everywhere. I prefer to trust my own judgement."  
  
"People say that he has made a deal with the devil."  
  
Lara had to laugh.  
  
"And you believe that? Wait a moment, now I know what this Law was trying to tell me when he said 'I sided with the devil'. You are all crazy, you know that? You don't even know him..." she defended herself.  
  
"I am not so sure if you know him either."  
  
"Do I have to listen to this?"  
  
"Lara, please don't be angry with me, I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"I will get you the stone, then this is over for me." she replied.  
  
She hung up. She had seen possessed people, Von Croy for example, they behaved strangely, there was nothing wrong with Kazuya she told herself. No sign that he wasn't himself. Downey's comment had completely ruined her mood.  
  
****  
  
It was still some time till Kazuya would pick her up. So Lara lay on her bed reading the book about the Stone of Eternity again. She needed to get it from Heihachi without Kazuya noticing that she had something to do with it. She could do that, had done it before. Hide under a mask, don't leave any traces.  
  
****  
  
At 4:30 Lara got dressed. She got a pair of blue trousers and a white shirt out of the wardrobe. She packed spare clothes into her bag. She added the usual stuff, guns, maglite and a knife and then she went down to the hall. She sat there till Kazuya arrived at 5.  
  
He said hello and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"The fight between Baek and Nina will not start until 7. Shall we drive around town till then? Want another go?" he said giving Lara the car keys.  
  
"I warn you, I will take it home with me, when I go."  
  
"You want to go home?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
And so they drove around. Kazuya showed Lara around and told her nearly everything there was to know about Tokyo. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11  
  
They arrived at the arena late. It was 7:25 already, but when they entered there was no fight going on. They met Lee.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kazuya asked him.  
  
"Baek didn't show up."  
  
"What do you mean, he didn't show up?"  
  
"Like I said, he didn't show up. They waited 15 minutes. Then they declared Nina the winner."  
  
"No!" Kazuya yelled.  
  
"Well I am glad that she has won. But she has to fight against you next. If you win tomorrow that is."  
  
"I hate fighting girls."  
  
"As if you care!"  
  
"Yes I do! Come on Lara, since there is nothing going to happen till 9, let's get outside."  
  
****  
  
And so the two of them went out and entered the garden around the arena. They had walked for a while, when Lara was beginning to have the feeling that someone was watching them. Suddenly Nina, Paul and another guy Lara had never seen before were standing in front of them. Nina held a gun in her hand. The unknown guy grabbed Lara before she could grab into her bag pack, while Paul watched Kazuya carefully.  
  
"Ah, got you." Nina yelled.  
  
"Nina, what do you want?" Kazuya asked her annoyed.  
  
"Guess what I want... If I get you out of the way today Law will win the fight tomorrow. That's my ticket to the final. Baek was so nice and did not come today" she said with an evil smile.  
  
"Nice plan you have there but it won't work."  
  
"Why not." Nina replied angry.  
  
"Because you won't get me out of the way today."  
  
Nina motioned Paul to grab Kazuya and she then held her gun against his temple.  
  
"Mishima, you are an arrogant bastard. If you make one more move you will have a bullet in your head." she threatened. Then she added: "And give me your car keys."  
  
Lara stiffened. Why did she want his car keys? He didn't have them; she had them in her pocket. She hadn't returned them.  
  
"No way." Kazuya said.  
  
Nina hit his face with the gun. "Maybe this changes your mind?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." he replied.  
  
"Stubborn as always. Maybe we should search you."  
  
"Fine, do that. I haven't got them. I have given them to Lee, his car got stolen, remember, and he needed a car right now." he lied.  
  
"Ah yes, his car got stolen, right Paul?" she grinned at him.  
  
"So sorry about that car." Paul said with a nasty smile.  
  
"What do we do with them now, Nina?" said the other guy.  
  
"So sad we can't kill Mishima, but his father will kill us if we take this pleasure from him. Tie them together and hide them in the little shed over there." she said pointing to what looked like a cabin with garden maintenance stuff. "He just has to stay there till tomorrow after 9. We will take care of his brother now." she continued.  
  
****  
  
They tied Kazuya and Lara and brought them to the shed. They didn't notice Lara's bag, or they didn't care, since they forgot taking it away. Nina used handcuffs to tie Kazuya to a strong drainpipe. The other guy tied Lara to the wall next to him. Then they left.  
  
"Damn, that bitch..." Kazuya said. "Sorry..."  
  
"Exactly the word I was looking for." Lara replied.  
  
Kazuya pulled at the handcuffs a couple of times, struggling in anger. Soon he had to realise that he couldn't get out of this situation, the drainpipe would hold.  
  
"This is just great." he cursed and kicked the pipe. "Chaolan is such an idiot... Falling for Nina. I can't believe it. If she wouldn't have had that gun, I would have broken her neck."  
  
"Fortunately our friends are pretty stupid. They left me my bag."  
  
"Why, do you have a pair of scissors?"  
  
"Ehm, Kazuya, there is something I have to tell you. I am not just a simple archaeologist..."  
  
"I know. I had a look at one of your books today."  
  
"You did!?"  
  
"Harmless little girl you were trying to play for us."  
  
"Don't be angry with me..."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Anyway. I got an army knife in my bag pack." he paused for a moment. "And a pair of HK USP Match. Your handcuffs will be no match." Lara added.  
  
"Lara, I love you. Damn, are they stupid to leave a girl like you with her bag." he said.  
  
"Can you reach it, because I can't." she said.  
  
"Turn around, I can try."  
  
He tried to reach Lara's bag pack and with some effort they finally managed to get it off Lara's back. It fell onto the floor but now Lara could reach it easily. She grabbed the knife and cut her ropes. She then cut Kazuya's ropes so only the handcuffs were left. She took out one of her trusted weapons.  
  
"Look away." she said to him.  
  
And then with one clean shot she freed his right wrist.  
  
"Would you prefer to do the other one yourself or do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you." he replied.  
  
She aimed again and freed his other wrist as well. Kazuya got up.  
  
"Come on, Lara, we have to stop them."  
  
They tried to get out of the hut but Nina had locked the door.  
  
"Damn, I bet she has placed a chain around the door." Lara said.  
  
"Step aside; I will try to kick in the door."  
  
"No, no, you need your strength for the fight against Law tomorrow. I have a better idea. Do you see the little window up there? Help me to climb up. I will break it and climb out. Then I can shoot the padlock from outside."  
  
"You are a genius, Lara."  
  
"That's my job."  
  
Lara got her guns out and shot the window from below. Then Kazuya lifted her up. Lara pulled some shards out of the frame and then climbed through. A minute later Kazuya heard a shot and then Lara opened the door.  
  
"Come on, let's go." she said to him.  
  
****  
  
They ran to the spot where Kazuya had parked the car. Just in time to see Nina and Paul who was holding Lee, arrive. The other guy wasn't there.  
  
Lara threw Kazuya one of her guns.  
  
"Hold it right there Williams." Kazuya said aiming at her.  
  
Nina turned towards him: "Or?"  
  
"Or you will get one or two bullets in your head young lady." Lara said.  
  
"Oh, the girl raises her voice." Nina mocked her.  
  
Lara aimed at her and shot. The bullet touched Nina's leg. She yelled in pain.  
  
"Oh I am sorry; did that hurt? Does that ruin your plans?"  
  
"Bitch" Nina yelled.  
  
Lara stepped closer.  
  
"What did you say?" she said with a threatening voice.  
  
Meanwhile Kazuya aimed at Paul.  
  
"Paul, let him go." Kazuya said.  
  
Paul was not as stupid as Nina and let Lee go. Lee reacted and kicked Paul. Paul saw that the situation was not likely to turn in his favour and got away. Nina was now alone.  
  
"Step away from the car." Kazuya said to her.  
  
Nina turned; saw his weapon aimed at her, turned to Lara whose weapon was aimed at her as well. She raised her hands and stepped away. Lee grabbed her.  
  
"You betrayed me." he said angry.  
  
"Chaolan, don't forget your fight. You have only half an hour left." Kazuya reminded him "Let me take care of Nina."  
  
He grabbed her very unfriendly and pulled her along towards the arena. Nina struggled, but the more she struggled the more Kazuya tightened his grip. In the arena they met Baek, the young man who was supposed to fight against Nina.  
  
"Nina, you have been disqualified from the tournament." Baek said.  
  
Kazuya pushed Nina towards him.  
  
"She's yours." he said to Baek.  
  
He looked back at Kazuya his eyes narrowing. "Don't expect to reach the final." he growled.  
  
Kazuya looked at him, his eyes glowing dangerous, but he didn't say anything. He turned away from Baek and towards Lara instead.  
  
"Let's go find our seats; we don't want to miss Lee's fight."  
  
****  
  
They went inside and sat down in the front row.  
  
"Your father is not here tonight?" Lara asked Kazuya.  
  
"No, he doesn't care about any of us. He will only be here when he has to fight and that's tomorrow."  
  
"Aren't you afraid that you might have to fight against him in the final?"  
  
"No, I hope I will."  
  
His voice had changed and he sounded really scary. Lara decided to let the subject go. She didn't want to find out any more about the hostility in the Mishima family just yet. She sat next to Kazuya quietly and watched the fight between Michelle and Lee. Michelle was a young Indian girl, she was wearing a brown leather outfit and her hair which was black and had the same length as Lara's was tied back in two braids. She looked really beautiful, too beautiful to be in such a tournament Lara thought. She was no match for Lee. Kazuya's brother was stronger than the girl. Michelle had gotten so far in the tournament, because she was much quicker than most of her opponents, but Lee could keep up with her easily. It wasn't long before the girl had to give up.  
  
"Just as I've suspected, Lee has to fight against Heihachi next. I don't expect him to win. Come on, let's go. We can meet him outside." Kazuya said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12  
  
They went outside and waited for Lee.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Lara, you are so quiet?" Kazuya said after a while.  
  
"It's nothing" she said, "I was just thinking about what has happened today."  
  
Lee came up to them.  
  
"Waiting for me, that's so very nice of you." he said.  
  
"Yes, it is, and I don't know why I do it. After all you are the one who brought Nina into our lives." Kazuya said annoyed.  
  
"Don't remind me of that bitch. I wonder what they have done to my car. You two can leave me here, I will see if I can get my car back."  
  
"Don't get yourself into trouble. I will show Lara a little surprise." he looked at Lara.  
  
"Have a nice evening." Lee said and walked away.  
  
"A surprise?" Lara said.  
  
"You will see."  
  
****  
  
They went to the car and got inside. They drove towards the coast. Lara first thought that he wanted to go to the beach. But instead of stopping here they drove along the coast line for some time.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You will see. If I tell you it's no surprise."  
  
Ten minutes later the Porsche stopped at the harbour.  
  
"Ok, fine, don't tell me what you have planned."  
  
Kazuya didn't answer. He parked the car and got out. Lara followed him. He walked towards a huge yacht.  
  
"I thought I would take you on a little boat trip." Kazuya finally said.  
  
"Great idea." Lara said excited.  
  
The fact that she was excited scared her a bit. She wasn't sure if she might be going too far. If Kazuya learned too much about her, he might see her plans. She had found out enough about him to know that he wasn't as evil as Downey or some of the other fighters had described him, but he wasn't harmless either. She feared that he might even be able to kill if betrayed, and this was betrayal. She was using him and she knew it. She wanted to stop but somehow she couldn't. She was drawn towards him like a moth to a flame.  
  
****  
  
Kazuya led Lara up the gangway.  
  
"I have sent all but two people home. But we will need those two, unless you want to spend the evening behind the wheel." he said to her.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Come on. I'll show you around. This ship has two pools, one outdoors and one indoors. We also have a dojo. Fighting is the most important thing in my father's life. When I was a child I didn't really share his interest. But I had no choice. He trained me."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"If you had a bathing suit, I would ask you if you want to go swimming."  
  
Lara pointed at her bag pack. "I am always prepared for everything, remember."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Come on. I'll show you to a room, where you can get changed."  
  
He led her inside and to a cabin.  
  
"We have five guest cabins. This one, the one next door and three on the other side of the ship."  
  
Lara looked around. The cabin was decorated in Japanese style and looked very different from her yacht.  
  
"Shall we meet at the pool then? Let's say in five minutes?" Kazuya said to her.  
  
"Ok." she replied.  
  
****  
  
He went out and Lara got changed. 5 minutes later she arrived at the pool. Kazuya was already in the water. Lara tested the temperature with her foot. She was surprised to find that the water was actually quite warm.  
  
"And I was scared that I would freeze."  
  
"The water has been heated up. It would be too cold otherwise."  
  
Lara made a swan dive to get into the pool. She dived over to the other side where she came up to the surface again.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed." Kazuya said "But I guess treasure hunters have to be good divers."  
  
This came to Lara as quite a shock, he certainly knew too much about her. But apparently he didn't know what his father was up to.  
  
"How about a little race? 5 rows?" Kazuya challenged Lara.  
  
"Ok."  
  
At first Lara was quite confident. She got a good start and was moving fast. But after the second turn she had to realise that Kazuya's strokes were much stronger. And at the end he arrived 3 seconds before Lara.  
  
"Now I'm the one who is impressed." she said "I always thought of myself as a good swimmer. But 3 seconds are 3 seconds."  
  
"Don't worry; you'd still have to wait another 7 seconds till Chaolan would arrive."  
  
And with that Kazuya climbed out of the water. Lara's eyes fell onto the scar on his chest once more. Since she had seen it during the fight as well she didn't have to pretend to see it for the first time.  
  
"So where did you get that?" Lara finally asked.  
  
"The scar? My father... He pushed me off a cliff when I was very young. He said only the ones strong enough to survive are worthy to be his son. Well apparently I did survive, but I brought a little souvenir."  
  
Lara decided to leave it there. Again she had felt anger in his voice, when he spoke of his father. And somehow she was beginning to understand why. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13  
  
Kazuya grabbed a towel while Lara climbed out of the pool. He threw her a towel as well. Outside the water Lara was feeling cold. She wrapped the towel tighter around her body.  
  
"Are you cold?" Kazuya said moving closer to her.  
  
Lara moved closer to him as well. He laid his arms around her. Lara's head moved closer to his. They were about to kiss, when her mobile phone started ringing.  
  
"Damn." she said and grabbed the phone from the table where she had put it. "Hello?"  
  
"Lara?" came Downey's voice.  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you alright?"  
  
"Certainly." she simply said.  
  
"Did you make any progress?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"You are not very informative today." he told her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, let me guess. You cannot speak freely." he mused.  
  
"Correct." she said, relieved that he got the hint.  
  
"Ok, then please call me when you can." he said and hung up.  
  
She put the phone down.  
  
"An old friend of mine. He was worried, because he hadn't heard from me in a while."  
  
"Worried? About YOU? I have gotten the impression that you can take good care of yourself."  
  
"I am cold." Lara then said.  
  
"I think we should go inside.  
  
"Good idea, and I think I'll get changed." Lara added.  
  
So they went inside and got dressed. Lara wrapped a towel around her wet hair and left her cabin. She found Kazuya sitting on the couch and joined him.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked her.  
  
"A water."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Kazuya got up and went to the fridge. He returned with a bottle of water and two glasses. He sat down next to Lara and put his arm onto the back of the sofa behind her. She turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. At that moment Kazuya's mobile phone rang.  
  
"Oh well." he said getting up.  
  
He picked up the phone and sat down at the bar.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kazuya, its me." came Lee's voice.  
  
"I hope it's something important." Kazuya replied.  
  
"Can you pick me up? I have found the car but the tyres are missing."  
  
"Well that's your problem. I cannot pick you up right now. I have parked the car at the harbour and then took the boat."  
  
"Oh no. Does dad know? He won't be happy."  
  
"Well fine, I don't care."  
  
"No reason to yell at me. I guess I will tell the driver to pick me up with the limo."  
  
"That's the first good idea you are having for ages. Give him something to do." Kazuya replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Goodbye, Lee."  
  
He threw the phone onto the table by the couch.  
  
"Chaolan. Who else?" he said to Lara.  
  
He sat down again and moved closer to her.  
  
"You look really beautiful with your wet hair." he said to Lara.  
  
He then brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. The towel she had wrapped around her head had slid down and dropped onto the sofa by now. Kazuya put his other arm around Lara and pulled her closer. The telephone rang again. This time it was Lara's once more. She turned away from him to pick it up.  
  
"Hello" she said sounding really annoyed.  
  
"Lara? Hey, it's Bryce. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Why would nobody believe me when I said that I could go on holiday without anything happening?" she said before Bryce could think of anything else.  
  
"Ok, then you are enjoying yourself. I thought it was too dangerous to bring me?"  
  
"I will call you the next couple of days to tell you when I'll return home. Talk to you then. Goodbye." Lara said and hung up.  
  
She returned to the couch.  
  
"If any telephone rings once more, I'll throw it out of the window." Kazuya said.  
  
Lara laughed and sat down again. Kazuya pulled her towards him at once and kissed her. She returned the kiss and their tongues met. They both nearly jumped when the telephone rang again. Kazuya grabbed his phone cursing.  
  
"What does HE want now?" he said after looking at the display. "My father." he told Lara.  
  
He pressed a button to cancel the call and switched off the phone. Shortly after that the phone on the boat started ringing. Kazuya grabbed it and threw it out through the open door. It went over the railing and into the sea. Lara looked out after it.  
  
"It..."  
  
"I know." he replied. "My father will kill me when he finds out. But he will do that anyway since I hung up on him. But actually I don't care at the moment. All I care about now is you."  
  
Lara got up and walked towards him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again. His hands moved towards her back and he pulled her closer while he returned the kiss. She pressed her body against his and her hands went up to his hair. He started kissing her neck, brushing aside her long dark hair. They slowly moved back towards the couch. Kazuya sat down first and pulled Lara down behind him. She opened the top button of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She hesitated for a moment.  
  
"You know, there's a saying. 'Never have sex on the evening before a big fight.'" she then said.  
  
"Oh, never mind. There is another saying. 'Marshall Law can not win.'" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14  
  
The next morning Lara woke up in Kazuya's bed in his cabin. She was alone. She didn't have a clue how she got here. All she remembered was that she fell asleep in his arms on the couch.  
  
"Now I definitely feel like James Bond." she said to herself. "But at least I ruined his hairstyle" she added with a smile.  
  
Lara knew she probably shouldn't have let that happen but where was the harm? She was in big trouble anyway. Why not have some fun. It was still some time till the next full moon. Enough to get the job done she told herself.  
  
****  
  
Ten minutes later Kazuya entered. He was wearing a martial arts outfit.  
  
"Good morning, Lara." he said.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked him.  
  
"I have practised for tonight."  
  
"I thought Law was no problem?" she asked.  
  
"He isn't. But I have to look good."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?"  
  
"No, never."  
  
"Good... You must be hungry. Let's have breakfast." Kazuya then said.  
  
****  
  
After breakfast Kazuya showed Lara the shooting range.  
  
"My father doesn't approve of guns. But Lee and I do." he explained to her. "Want to have a go?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
Kazuya opened a case and held it open for Lara. Inside was a collection of 5 guns. Lara picked a Browning.  
  
"Good choice." he said. "I would have picked the same."  
  
"My weapon of choice, till I found the HK USP Match."  
  
Lara fired a few shots at the targets, all of them hits. Then she handed the gun to Kazuya.  
  
"Your turn now!"  
  
He held up the gun and narrowed his eyes in concentration. For a moment Lara thought that she had seen his eyes glowing red - just like in her dream. 'Red eyes, guns in hand. But thankfully not aimed at me' she thought. Again she realised that she was taking great risks. She had to get the job done quickly. Monday, she told herself. Kazuya would have to work on Monday; he would never find out that it was her. She would need Bryce's help. The sound of 4 shots called her back to reality. Kazuya had hit all the targets just a few inches from where Lara had hit them. They continued shooting targets for a while.  
  
"I see, I cannot win here." Kazuya finally said.  
  
"You have won the swimming. You cannot have everything." Lara replied.  
  
"But I try to get as much as possible." he replied.  
  
"I can see that." she replied.  
  
She thought for a moment, an idea had popped up in her mind. So she said: "Can I leave you for a while? I have to make a phone call."  
  
"Sure, I will then continue my practise."  
  
****  
  
Lara went outside. There she made sure that no one was listening and called her home number. Hilary answered.  
  
"Could I speak to Bryce for a moment?" she said to him.  
  
"Surely, Miss Croft." came Hilary's reply.  
  
A minute later Lara was speaking to Bryce.  
  
"What's the matter, Lara?" he asked.  
  
"I might need your assistance. Can you make it till Monday morning?"  
  
"Monday?? How on earth...."  
  
"Take my private jet." Lara said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know they were overhauling it, but it should be ready by now."  
  
"Ok, what else do you need?" he asked her.  
  
"Bring your usual stuff. Some equipment for a break in. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
She hung up.  
  
****  
  
She went back inside and into the training room. Kazuya was practising with a sand bag. He stopped when he saw Lara entering. She felt guilty and unsure. She was planning things against his family right under his nose. She should be much more careful she told herself. He could have found out just now. He wasn't stupid.  
  
"You could do me a favour." he said to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Attack me."  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"Yes, you can!"  
  
"I can try." she said taking a deep breath.  
  
Lara took of the jacket she was wearing. Then she moved into fighting stance. She tried to hit Kazuya but he obviously saw it coming and ducked.  
  
"Try again." he said.  
  
Lara then feinted a right hit but actually hit with her left. But he caught her fist. He was too quick.  
  
"Come on. You can do better than that."  
  
Lara spun around and kicked him in the chest. He went down at once and stayed there. Lara had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Kazuya?"  
  
She bent down. No reply. His eyes were closed. She was just inches away from him and touched his cheek. She couldn't believe that she had brought him down with just one kick.  
  
"Kazuya?"  
  
Suddenly he grabbed her, turned her around on the floor and kissed her.  
  
"You faked." Lara yelled angry.  
  
He was grinning.  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
"Worried? Come on, that was a very girly kick."  
  
"Stop grinning. That's not funny." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15  
  
At 6 they drove back to Lara's hotel. She needed to get some stuff. Kazuya had offered her to stay on the boat for the rest of the weekend and she had accepted. She had told herself that this would give her more time to learn about Heihachi. But the truth was that she enjoyed Kazuya's company. He wouldn't speak often of his father anyway. And if he did it was full of hatred. It didn't take her long to pack her bags.  
  
****  
  
45 minutes later they entered the arena. Ganryu was already in the ring warming up.  
  
"Wow, he is really massive. Still no problem for your father?" Lara said.  
  
"No. It's going to be boring."  
  
"Whom have we got here?" came a voice from behind. It was Lee. "Hi Lara."  
  
"Hey, Lee. How is your car?" Kazuya asked him.  
  
"The inspection went well, apart from the wheels everything seems to be alright." he answered. "They will get new ones for me on Monday evening. Can you give me a lift to work on Monday morning?"  
  
"I guess I have no choice."  
  
"Um, before I forget. HE said to tell you to come home tonight." Lee continued.  
  
"Tell him I'm not 16 anymore!"  
  
"No I won't. I don't like being punished for YOUR behaviour."  
  
"My behaviour??? Since when do I have to be home at ten?" Kazuya said angry. "Unlike other people I'm never late for work, and it's none of his business what I do the rest of the time."  
  
"Don't blame me. I just delivered the message." Lee defended himself. "Besides, he wanted to tell you personally but apparently you switched off all telephones."  
  
Lara had to suppress a grin.  
  
"He was really mad at you... still is." Lee continued and then glanced at the ring. "Poor Ganryu."  
  
At that moment the announcer stepped into the ring to announce the fight. Heihachi came down the aisle. Today he was wearing a traditional sumo outfit, just like his opponent. Kazuya shook his head.  
  
"Oh please. This looks so ridiculous. Has he no style at all?"  
  
"Some people think that sunglasses and an Armani suit are not very practical for fighting." Lee replied.  
  
"You would rather look like this?" Kazuya answered pointing at the ring.  
  
Lee stayed quiet. Lara found this whole conversation quite amusing.  
  
****  
  
The fight began. It didn't go well for Ganryu, although he could place a couple of hits.  
  
"I am bored." Kazuya said after 5 minutes.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Let's hope that the second fight tonight will be of more interest to you."  
  
"Unlikely." he said and got up. "You two can stay here if you like, but I'll get outside."  
  
He turned around and walked out. Lara was a bit confused and wanted to follow him at first. But then she thought about it and she wanted to stay and watch the fight. She knew that it might come in handy to know Heihachi's moves. Lee shook his head in despair.  
  
"Be glad that you don't have to live under one roof with those two, they can drive you mad." he said. "Their moods are always unpredictable."  
  
The fight went on for another fifteen minutes, but finally Heihachi won. Lee got up.  
  
"Come on Lara. Let's go, find him."  
  
****  
  
But just when they were about to get out into the hall, Kazuya came in holding a glass of water.  
  
"So it's over?" he simply said. Then he looked at his watch. "Remind me again, why was there an one hour break between fights?"  
  
"I don't know." Lee replied. "Let's get outside and have something to drink."  
  
"What a great idea." Kazuya said nodding at his glass.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Lee asked.  
  
"I am annoyed."  
  
"Oh yes, we can see that..."  
  
"I am wasting my time here." he said a bit louder when he noticed that Marshall Law was going past them.  
  
Law turned around.  
  
"Thank you very much. I don't like wasting MY time with YOU either." he replied.  
  
Kazuya narrowed his eyes. Lee grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Come on, you will get your chance later. There is no need to pick a fight here."  
  
Lara still stood there in the middle of the passage facing Law. He looked at her.  
  
"Aren't you the girl from Wednesday?" Law asked. "So you are still playing with the fire?"  
  
"As you can see." Lara replied.  
  
"What do you see in HIM anyway?" Law continued.  
  
"A challenge. I like challenges." she said and turned away. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16  
  
Lara walked out and found the two men at a table in the cafe. Lee was talking about how he got his car back. All the while Kazuya's thoughts seemed to be miles away. Lara got the feeling that he wasn't himself today. Maybe this was all her fault?! He might lose his match because of her, he wasn't concentrating at all.  
  
"Are you listening?" Lee finally said.  
  
"Yes, yes. And then you notice that the tires were missing..." Kazuya replied.  
  
Lara sat down. Lee looked at her and shrugged. Then he continued telling his story.  
  
"How did Paul steal your car without breaking a window or short-circuiting it?" Lara asked.  
  
"Oh, I was really stupid. Nina must have nicked one of my keys."  
  
"Never trust a woman, I say." Kazuya interrupted.  
  
Lara looked at him raising her eyebrows. Secretly she asked herself 'Why don't you follow your own advice?'  
  
"You are right, next time I will be more careful."  
  
They all stayed quiet for a while, then Lee spoke again.  
  
"Lara, see that girl over there? With the red hair?" That's Nina's sister Anna. The two can't stand each other. They are worse that Kazuya and Heihachi."  
  
Kazuya glared at Lee. Then he stood up.  
  
"I have to prepare for my fight. And Lee, stop spreading rumours. See you later, Lara."  
  
****  
  
Lara looked after him when he left the cafe. She was now alone with Lee. But at least he had learned something during the last few days. He wasn't as annoying as he had been on Wednesday any more. Lara continued looking around in the Cafe and saw the girl called Anna leaving as well.  
  
"So I heard you are an Archaeologist." Lee said getting Lara's attention back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The thought that Lee also knew made Lara a bit nervous. She hoped that Heihachi didn't know. He would suspect something right away.  
  
"That must be really interesting. Have you found a lot of rare artefacts?"  
  
"Some. Especially in Egypt." she replied.  
  
"My father collects artefacts. Whatever is for sale, he will buy it."  
  
"So he likes artefacts."  
  
"He likes to show off. Kazuya is the same. He would spend a fortune for a suit as long as it's somewhere between blue and purple."  
  
Lara had to grin. Lee was right. She had seen Kazuya in many different suits, they had all been dark bluish and expensive.  
  
"Dad has got a new artefact." Lee was now whispering. "A red gem."  
  
Lara was listening intently, would Lee tell her something she shouldn't know? Was he that naive?  
  
"Kazuya has seen it in his study. I am really curious about it. At first I told myself I shouldn't be, but I am. Heihachi likes to keep things secret."  
  
Lee stayed quiet for a moment, then he got up.  
  
"We have another 25 minutes before the fight starts. I need to go to the bathroom. Let's meet in the arena.  
  
"Ok, see you there." Lara replied.  
  
****  
  
Lara still couldn't believe that Lee had been so careless and told her that Heihachi was hiding a mysterious artefact in his house. Kazuya would never have told her. She got up and went outside as well. She took her phone out of her bag and called Downey.  
  
"Glad to hear from you Lara" he said. "How is everything?"  
  
"Very well, I guess. I will attempt to get into the Mishima Mansion on Monday. Lee has just given me the hint that I might find the stone there."  
  
"So you have taken my advice and stayed away from Kazuya?" he asked.  
  
"Ehm, no." Lara said.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, you don't want to have answered!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing, don't worry about me, I have things under control."  
  
"So do you have a plan for Monday?" he asked.  
  
"Kind of, I have told Bryce to come and help me. But I have to go now; the next fight will begin soon."  
  
****  
  
Lara said goodbye, hung up and walked into the arena again. She took her seat next to Lee, who was already there. The ring was still empty, but moments later the announcer entered. He introduced the fighters. Law came in first. He had a determined look on his face. As soon as he had entered the ring he started jumping from side to side in his fighting pose.  
  
"I would like to punch him for doing that. It makes me nervous." Lee commented.  
  
Just a moment later Kazuya entered wearing white trousers with a yellow/red flame on one leg. Lara was relieved to see that he was very concentrated now that he was in the ring, unlike he had been before. Still she was a bit worried.  
  
****  
  
The fight began. Law proved to be a very skilful fighter. Unlike Paul who used mainly brute force he did some very nice combos. He was also much faster than Paul. But Lara's concerns were fading away, when she saw that Kazuya could easily keep up with Law's speed and he was much stronger as well. Law's single punches and kicks weren't very effective against a stronger opponent. So he used to do a couple of them in a row. But each time he wanted to start the second wave Kazuya had enough time to react and hit him hard. The fight went on for 30 minutes and in the end Law had to give up. Lara now knew why Kazuya was such a feared opponent, he was perfectly balanced. His kicks and punches were powerful and he was quicker than most of the others. But he was also very good in evading attacks. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17  
  
After the fight Lee and Lara waited for Kazuya outside the arena. Law came out first. When he saw them he looked down and went past. Kazuya came out shortly afterwards.  
  
"Now lets party!" Lee said.  
  
"No." Kazuya replied.  
  
"No? But you have won."  
  
"Of course I have won. But I am not in the mood for a stupid party."  
  
"Fine, then Lara and I will go alone" Lee said.  
  
"He promises me a party, what about you?" Lara said turning to Kazuya.  
  
"I will pay for all your drinks." Lee added quickly. And when he got no reply he said: "Ok, I give up. I don't have a chance anyway."  
  
"Goodnight Lee." Kazuya said.  
  
"Don't let him ruin your evening with his mood." Lee said to Lara.  
  
Kazuya turned around and grabbed his brother by his shirt.  
  
"It's time you learn when to shut up." he growled.  
  
"Fine. I don't like being your punching bag every time you are angry with dad, which is basically always. Get over it." Lee replied and freed himself from Kazuya's grip.  
  
"Ok, let's settle this here and now." Kazuya challenged him.  
  
Lara stepped between them. "That's enough! Calm down, both of you."  
  
"I am out of here." Lee said and walked away.  
  
Lara shook her head, looking after him. She wanted to say something but when she saw the angry expression on Kazuya's face she stayed quiet.  
  
****  
  
"Let's get back to the ship." he finally said and strode towards the door.  
  
On his way he almost bumped into Baek, who was obviously here to see his future opponent fight.  
  
"Get out of my way." Kazuya yelled at him and pushed him aside.  
  
Lara followed him to the car. She was uncertain, how to react. She realised that she wasn't prepared for Kazuya in a bad mood. It would have been much easier if he had been angry at her. She could have handled that. Maybe Lee had done the reasonable thing by walking away. Lara decided to leave him alone for now. No one spoke during the drive back to the harbour. They also walked up the gangway in silence.  
  
"I'll so swimming." Kazuya said when they had reached the boat.  
  
Lara just nodded. And so they both went into their cabins.  
  
Lara fell down onto her bed and sighed. After a few minutes she got up again and got changed.  
  
****  
  
When she arrived at the pool Kazuya was already climbing out of the water.  
  
"Don't tell me you are done." she said.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming. I was thinking of moving to the whirlpool now. Care to join me?" he said obviously in a better mood than before.  
  
"Ok, but only if your mood doesn't change back." she replied.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell Chaolan."  
  
"See it that way, at least he won't call me tonight."  
  
"But don't you think that he will have forgotten about it when he is drunk and needs a lift home?" Lara said with a grin."  
  
"Probably" Kazuya said and went inside.  
  
Lara followed him to the indoor pool. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18  
  
Lara was amazed by the size of the room. The roof as well as one of the walls was completely made of glass. The pool was nearly as big as the one outside. Around the pool were a couple of tables and chairs. At one wall was a huge TV Screen. There was also a bar and a huge whirlpool.  
  
"If the roof wasn't made of glass and if it wasn't for the pool, I would have guessed that this is a cinema." Lara said. "But there must be far too much light here by day."  
  
"Lara, look up. Do you see those boxes at both ends? In there are the shutters. It's no problem to darken the whole room completely. I would show you, but since it's dark outside..."  
  
"Ah, very clever."  
  
"Look here, this control panel by the whirlpool. These buttons are for the shutters, these for the music, TV, lights..."  
  
"Ok, and where do you turn on the water?" Lara said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, that's very old fashioned, you have to turn this little wheel here." he said grinning and let in the water.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want to tell me, that there is no remote control for the tap?"  
  
"No." he said.  
  
Kazuya then turned on some music and went to the bar. He returned with a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk again?" Lara asked.  
  
"Again?" he said. "You weren't really drunk the first time."  
  
"But I had a massive headache next day."  
  
"That's the cheap stuff the sell in that bar."  
  
"Chaolan was right, you like to show off."  
  
"I like to show off? That's what HE said? The guy who could not drive a car and bought a Ferrari?" he said. "You agree with him? I was not the one who spoke of a collection of cars. I only have the Porsche. Besides I wouldn't expect YOU to fall for that."  
  
"Me, you are right, I don't like guys who have more money than I." she said grinning.  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't like my father either." he said and turned off the water.  
  
"I am getting in there now. You can join me, unless you are afraid, that I will show off again."  
  
"No actually, now I am afraid of your jokes."  
  
"Fine, miss your chance to go into the whirlpool with me. Millions of girls would like to be in your place now." he said grinning.  
  
"No! That's too much. Now you are showing off, while trying to be funny. Or is it the other way around?" she said.  
  
"Let me know when you have changed your mind." he said and got into the water.  
  
Lara put her towel on a chair and followed him in.  
  
"That was quick." he commented.  
  
"I wouldn't want to miss your next attempt to show off, or to make a joke."  
  
****  
  
Lara leaned back and looked up at the sky. Through the glass roof she could see the stars. Her eyes wandered around the sky to the moon. It was getting fuller every day. She had to think about Monday. In her head she began to form a plan. Bryce could help her to shut down security systems. But she had to handle human guards herself. She was a bit worried about that part, she didn't really know what to expect. How many guards where there? Maybe she should try to get some information out of Kazuya, which was a huge risk.  
  
At that moment she jumped. She had heard a strange sound coming from outside. Apparently Kazuya had heard it as well. He climbed out of the water and grabbed a towel. He opened the door quietly and sneaked out. Lara followed him. It was really dark outside. Lara couldn't see very far. And suddenly Kazuya was gone; she couldn't see him any more. A moment later she heard someone yell. She ran into the direction it came from. She could see two figures in the darkness in front of her. Then the lights went on. For a moment Lara was blinded, then she saw that Kazuya had caught another man. One of the two left aboard. The other one came running down.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Well apparently your colleague here likes to sneak around in the darkness, knocking over stuff." Kazuya said and released the other men. "You should be more careful, I don't like surprises."  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Mishima. I was just fastening the anchor, and then I stumbled..." the other men said.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't make any noises in the darkness. I don't like that. You are lucky that you are still alive."  
  
The guy mumbled an apology and then both men went back to work. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19  
  
Lara and Kazuya returned to the pool. This was Lara's chance. She knew it.  
  
"Are you afraid of burglars?" she asked him.  
  
"Me? No. They would bring some excitement to my life."  
  
"I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean. But haven't you seen the fence?"  
  
"A fence can be overcome..."  
  
"Lara, can you imagine... the burglar meeting Lee, my father or me?"  
  
"But you aren't always home!"  
  
"It's all guarded very well. Up to 50 men are watching the house, when we aren't there. There are cameras in all key areas, by the gate, in the hall, Heihachi's office... Don't you worry about burglars." He paused for a moment. "What do you do to keep them away?" he then asked Lara.  
  
"My butler has been trained with weapons. My good friend Bryce, who lives with us, is a computer specialist. He has built some protection devices. Part of the garden is booby trapped... Sometimes I think it's not enough. The front gate is always open. A rare artefact has been stolen from me once. Ever since then I have been thinking about improving security, but I don't want any guards."  
  
"How about dogs?" he suggested.  
  
"Do you have any dogs?" Lara asked.  
  
She was now worried that the answer might be 'yes', she didn't want to have to kill or stun any dogs on Monday. 'Poor souls'.  
  
"No. I just thought that maybe this would work for you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You could also hire me to watch your house, but I have to warn you, I am very expensive." he was grinning again.  
  
"And you would be bored. Most of the time nothing happens at home. People are mainly after me."  
  
"Certainly." he replied grinning.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Noting." he said innocently.  
  
****  
  
Lara ignored it. She wanted to get more information out of him, but he was much more careful than his brother. Or than she had been for that matter. At least she now knew what to expect on Monday. Cameras, Bryce would take care of that, a lot of guards but no dogs. Lara had to yawn; she was beginning to feel really tired. It had been a really long day for her and she couldn't understand how Kazuya could still be fully awake.  
  
"Do you want to go to bed." he asked.  
  
"No" Lara replied. "I'm alright. I might be a bit tired, but I won't go to bed just yet. Aren't you tired? After the fight?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You have been working the whole week, you had two fights. In other words you didn't get much sleep, but you are not tired?" she asked unable to believe.  
  
"No."  
  
"So when is your next fight?" Lara then asked.  
  
"Wednesday at seven." he replied. "And the final is on Saturday."  
  
"That's full moon, isn't it?" Lara realised, that she had spoken out loud.  
  
"Possibly. Does that make any difference?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just realised it."  
  
"You aren't a werewolf and haven't told me, are you?" he joked.  
  
She splashed some water in his face.  
  
"You want to pick a fight, young lady?" he asked.  
  
"No" Lara replied in an innocent voice.  
  
"Good. It wouldn't be wise."  
  
"I know." she replied. But before she could react, she had a full load of water in her face.  
  
Lara lunged forward grabbed his arms, and held them down. He freed one of his arms and pulled her closer.  
  
"So is there a saying what happens with the winner after the big fight?" he asked her.  
  
"He moves on to the next round." Lara replied.  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny." he said.  
  
"And he gets a kiss from the girl." she added, bend down and kissed him.  
  
"That's more like it." he said. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter20  
  
Lara woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at the watch. It was 4:30. This time she had slept in her own bed. For some reason she was now awake and couldn't sleep any more. She had brought no book, no magazine, nothing. So all she could do was lie there thinking about everything that had happened and might happen in the future. She was thinking of a way to get past 50 guards without being noticed. There was no way she could do it. But she had to. She pushed the thought aside. She was trying to think about something else. Something that might get her back to sleep. Suddenly she felt really lonely in her bed. She couldn't understand why. Most of the time in her life she had been alone. There had been her fiancée and a few lovers whom she had been with, but most of the time she had been single. And woke up alone in the morning. The life of a tomb raider didn't leave much space for a serious relationship.  
  
****  
  
But now she was wishing she wasn't alone in bed. Why had she gone to her own bed anyway? She didn't want this to become more than a holiday-romance, but it had gone completely wrong anyway. Her feelings for Kazuya were much stronger than she was prepared to admit. But what about his feelings for her? He was still a complete mystery to her, which made him even more interesting.  
  
****  
  
In some aspects he was perfect for Lara. Just like her he was used to being around high society. And just like her he seemed to despise them. He was also leading a second - adventurous life. She was a tomb raider, he was a fighter. They both liked fast cars and expensive clothes. This was too good to be true, if it wasn't for the Heihachi business. But maybe this wouldn't stand in the way, Lara told herself. He hated his father. Maybe he wouldn't care.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Lara." she said to herself.  
  
Again she looked at the watch. Now it was 5 o'clock. She heard a sound in the passage outside. Was it Kazuya? Should she go looking? But somehow she couldn't get herself out of bed. She was too tired. Then why couldn't she go back to sleep? She lay awake, listening to sounds coming from outside, but it was quiet. Twenty minutes later she got up and went outside to find the bathroom. It was all dark and quiet outside. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21  
  
When she returned from the bathroom, she stopped at Kazuya's door. For a moment she thought about knocking, but then she went on towards her room. After a few meters she turned around and walked back to his room. She knocked at the door as quietly as she could.  
  
"Come in, Lara." came the reply almost at once.  
  
Lara was very surprised, she hadn't expected a reply. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey." she said in a weak voice.  
  
"Hey." he replied.  
  
Kazuya was sitting at a table wearing purple silk pyjamas. His computer was running.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Lara asked him.  
  
"I heard your door open ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. Why are you awake? Working?" she asked looking at the notebook.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Having trouble sleeping?"  
  
"Always." he replied closing the notebook.  
  
He got up and walked closer towards Lara.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep." she said and then added quietly: "I felt lonely."  
  
"You wanted to go to your own bed, Lara."  
  
"Yes... I am used to being alone... I am not sure where this will lead us."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"So you don't care." she said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"That's not what I said. You just can't plan those things."  
  
"You don't cease to amaze me. I thought you had everything in your life planned."  
  
"I can only make plans for myself."  
  
"And what are your plans right now?"  
  
"Believe it or not. I will go to bed. You should go as well, you look really tired."  
  
Lara must have had a look on her face that said 'don't send me away'. Kazuya laid one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder. She had seldom felt that tired in her life. Since she was in Japan, she hadn't had much sleep, she had so much trouble getting used to the time difference, and being up all day wasn't helping. She also had so much to think about. But at that moment she was able to let go, to forget about all the trouble, to forget what she was supposed to do. She closed her eyes. In his arms she felt really safe. Even a tough girl like Lara Croft needed that feeling from time to time. She hadn't felt that way since her fiancée and that was a completely different life. Most of the time she had to be really careful that people weren't using her, weren't after her money or after her life.  
  
Then how could she trust someone completely who was - according to gossip - in league with the devil. But she was certain that this was just a bad rumour. She had learned that his mood was quite unpredictable and could change from one minute to the other. Of course this would help to spread such rumours.  
  
"Lara... Lara, don't fall asleep while standing there." Kazuya whispered.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Lara fell asleep soon afterwards. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter22  
  
When Lara woke up it was after 12. She was not surprised to find herself alone in bed. Had she really slept that long? But at least she didn't feel tired at all. Actually she felt quite good and prepared, even for the difficult task she had to fulfil tomorrow. She got out of bed and adjusted her pyjamas. Then she sneaked out into the hall. There was no one to be seen anywhere, the whole ship seemed quiet. She walked into the living room which was deserted. She didn't want to step outside in her pyjamas, so she went to her cabin. There she grabbed fresh clothes and went towards the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
She came out thirty minutes later, a large towel wrapped around her head. Some strands of hair stuck out at the end, she never managed to keep them all in for long. She walked outside and towards the pool. There she met Kazuya. He was on the telephone, walking up and down by the pool. When he saw Lara, he waved hello. From the sound of it Lee was on the other end of the line and they were arguing. After a moment Kazuya hung up and slammed the phone onto the table. It bounced off. Lara reacted fast and caught it before it fell into the pool. "You should be more careful with these." she said grinning. "Yes, I know." he said annoyed. "Sorry, good morning, Lara" he said and kissed her on the cheek. "So what has Lee done this time?" Lara couldn't stop herself asking. "Oh, not Lee... my beloved father, the bastard... He complained again that I didn't come home this weekend. He terrorised Chaolan the whole time, asking him where I was, what I was doing... He should mind his own business. One day I will really kick his ..., maybe Saturday." "That's my fault. If it wasn't for me..." "Don't be silly. No matter what I do, he doesn't approve. He can go to hell!" He was quiet for a moment. "I have promised Chaolan to come home tonight. Heihachi has annoyed him the last few days and he can't take much more..." "Ok. I have to pick up a friend at the airport anyway." "A friend?" he asked curious. "Oh, just Bryce... He wanted to come as well when I told him I had so much fun." "So how do you define 'friend'?" "Are we a little jealous?" "I am never jealous!" "He is like a brother..." "He calls when he is in trouble, needs a lift home, needs money..." "Actually I call him, when I'm in trouble." she said grinning. "So he is older?" "I am a girl; I don't have to answer that question." "That's right, you don't." "Anyway. I guess it's ok when you drop me off at 7." "Ok." he replied. Then he grabbed the mobile phone Lara had placed back onto the table and his notebook. He turned back to Lara. "So what now? Are you hungry?" "A bit." she replied. "Then let's drive into town. I know a nice and quiet restaurant." "Sounds good. But maybe I should pack my bags, before we go."  
  
And so they drove into town to have lunch. Afterwards they strolled through the city, till Kazuya dropped her of at her hotel around 7 o'clock. He accompanied her up to her room. "So when will I see you again?" she asked him. "My father will probably kill me and the month is coming to an end, so there is a lot of work to do, but I guess I can make it to dinner tomorrow evening. Is eight alright with you?" "Certainly." Lara said smiling. She opened the door. "Ok, then I will see you tomorrow." he said. She pulled him closer and kissed him. "See you then. Good luck with your father." she said and disappeared in her room. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23  
  
Lara grabbed a few things. Then she went down to the lobby to pick up the car she had rented. She drove to the airport to pick up Bryce.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Kazuya drove back home. He parked his car and went inside. The hall was deserted. He walked into the living room, where he met Lee who was watching TV. Lee looked up.  
  
"Oh. You're back." he said.  
  
"Where is HE?"  
  
"In his study. You don't want to go in there!?" Lee warned him.  
  
"KAZUYA!" boomed Heihachi's loud voice through the hall outside.  
  
"Too late." Lee commented.  
  
Heihachi stepped into the living room with an angry look on his face.  
  
"So you have finally found your way home?" he growled.  
  
"As you can see. I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to be home for dinner." Kazuya commented dryly.  
  
"Lee, get out." Heihachi barked.  
  
"Why me?" Lee said grumpy and was about to leave with the TV Magazine in his hand.  
  
"And this stays here." Heihachi said snatching the Magazine from Lee.  
  
"Oh, so you want to discuss the TV Program with me?" Kazuya said. "Believe it or not, I am not responsible for that."  
  
"Shut your stupid mouth, young man. And take off the sunglasses when I speak with you."  
  
Kazuya took of the sunglasses. His eyes were glowing slightly red, as always when he was angry.  
  
"Stop that. I am not impressed."  
  
"You are just jealous..." Kazuya mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Are we deaf now?"  
  
Heihachi grabbed Kazuya by his shirt, but he freed himself.  
  
"Do you know how much that shirt cost me?"  
  
"Yes I know how much money you spend just to show off. That's why you took the boat... just to impress your new girlfriend. Do you even know who she is?" Heihachi yelled angry.  
  
"Of course. I'm not stupid." Kazuya replied.  
  
"It seems you are. She is a treasure hunter. She is after my stone."  
  
"And where exactly does that concern ME?"  
  
"This will concern you, when I kick your ass."  
  
"Join the queue. You will get your chance on Saturday. If you make it there that is." Kazuya said and with that turned around and walked out.  
  
Heihachi was left behind. He was really angry. He really wanted to teach Kazuya a lesson, but he knew he had to wait till Saturday.  
  
****  
  
In the hall Lee was waiting for his brother.  
  
"So you've been sleeping with the enemy, I heard"  
  
"Look who's talking..." Kazuya replied.  
  
"But... but... aren't you angry that she used you?"  
  
"No one used me."  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
"By now even you should know that everything that happens is part of my plans."  
  
Kazuya smiled mysteriously, put his sunglasses back on and walked away.  
  
****  
  
"Lee, get in here!" Heihachi yelled.  
  
"Great, and I will be punished again." he said quietly to himself. He stepped into the living room.  
  
"You will have an eye on your brother, do you understand me? You report everything he does to me. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24  
  
When Lara got to the airport Bryce was already waiting for her.  
  
"Lara." he yelled waving. "I'm here."  
  
"Hello Bryce. How was your journey?"  
  
"I slept most of the time."  
  
Lara helped him to pack his stuff into the trunk of the car.  
  
"So have you got everything?" she asked him.  
  
"I got my notebook with the latest program that can get you into any security system. I got a headset for you which will also allow me to see where you are. And I got a dart pistol for you that will knock out your opponents for 5-30 minutes, depending on the darts you use."  
  
"Great, and I guess we will need everything."  
  
"So when do we start?"  
  
"As far as I know they will all go to work early tomorrow. I would say we start around 9."  
  
Lara's phone rang. She had a look at the display.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, Bryce. This is Downey."  
  
****  
  
"Hello, Professor Downey." Lara said after picking up.  
  
"Hello, Lara. So tomorrow is the big day?"  
  
"So it seems." she replied.  
  
"Are you prepared?"  
  
"I think so. I am at the airport to pick up Bryce, we got everything. I will find a way in and I will get the stone."  
  
"You can bring it to me right away. I will store it away safely. And then you can go home."  
  
"I think I will stay a while longer."  
  
"But why? There is nothing more to do. And besides Heihachi will be after you, when he finds out."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I can handle him."  
  
"You are starting to sound like his son. Arrogance is never good, Lara."  
  
"Ok, I will call you tomorrow evening, but I really have to go now." she cut the conversation short.  
  
She hung up and turned back to Bryce.  
  
"Downey is behaving strange lately. Now he wants to get rid of me quickly after the job. Something is going on. Did he think I wouldn't notice?"  
  
"Why would he want to get rid of you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I will find out. But now let's get to the hotel. We should go to bed early."  
  
****  
  
Lara woke up in the middle of the night. She had had a strange nightmare again. Kazuya had caught her while she was sneaking through a couple of trees at the Mishima Mansion. She had tried to get closer, all the while watching two guards. Kazuya had approached her from behind and taken her down. He had threatened her, asking her what she was doing. He had been angry that she had used him. His eyes were flaming red and he was about to smash his fist into her face, when she woke up.  
  
****  
  
Lara's pyjamas were wet and sweaty. She looked at her watch, it was 6 o'clock.  
  
"Oh, I might as well get up now, before I have another strange dream."  
  
She got into the bathroom to have a shower. All the while she was hoping that the day would already be over. That she would be having dinner with Kazuya and that he didn't knew anything that had happened that day.  
  
****  
  
Lara turned on the water. With her fingers she went through her hair to make sure they were all untangled. She closed her eyes. In her mind she saw Kazuya's face. He wasn't angry, he could never be angry with her. He was smiling at her, approached her and touched her softly. She opened her eyes again. The smile that had been on her face just a moment ago faded quickly. If they found out that the stone was missing, they would assume that it was her who stole it. Nothing would ever be the same between her and Kazuya.  
  
****  
  
Someone knocked at the bathroom door.  
  
"Lara, are you in there?" came Bryce's voice.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"I came over to see if you are awake."  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm having a shower. But I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Two minutes later Lara came out of the bathroom, a huge towel wrapped around her body, a second around her head.  
  
"What's the matter, Lara? You seem very sad." Bryce noticed it at once.  
  
"Oh nothing." she replied.  
  
"You love him?!" Bryce said.  
  
"What???"  
  
"Kazuya, or what's his name... Lara, I have seen the sparkle in your eyes when you spoke of him."  
  
She stayed quiet for a moment and looked down to the ground.  
  
"You are afraid, that he finds out that you used him?! You think he will never forgive you."  
  
"I will get over it." she said firmly.  
  
Bryce knew better, than to pick the subject up again. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25  
  
Around 8.15 they arrived at the Mishima Mansion. They parked the car a few hundred meters from the gate, hidden between the trees.  
  
"Ok. I can see the guard house from here." Lara said lowering her binoculars.  
  
Bryce was unpacking some stuff. He started up Lara's and his notebooks.  
  
"Here Lara, take the headset. Let's see if it's working."  
  
She took it from him and put it over her head. She was wearing a black cat suit and black gloves, her hair was tightly tied back.  
  
"I'm getting a clear signal." Bryce announced.  
  
"No wonder. I'm standing right next to you." Lara joked.  
  
While Bryce was busy with his computers Lara got out her HK USP Match, loaded them to see if everything was in order and then put them in the holsters.  
  
"I hope I won't need those. But better safe than sorry." she said and then took the dart pistol. "You on the other hand might be very useful."  
  
Bryce got out two more pieces of equipment and handed them to Lara.  
  
"Here, Lara, I have a new phone for you, this can help you with the safe later on. And this piece you have to connect to the network adapter of the computer in the guard house. Otherwise I can't get into their system. I have tried, but so far I didn't manage to get into their wireless network."  
  
"Ok, so here is the plan. I will sneak up to the guard house from behind. I will shoot the guard with one of the darts. He will be knocked out for ten minutes, giving me enough time to remove the dart from his neck, to attach your little spy and to get through the gate undetected."  
  
"So far so good." Bryce replied.  
  
"Then let's get started. And remember, don't speak unless I give you the ok, or it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"Of course. Good luck, Lara."  
  
****  
  
And so Lara sneaked along the fence till she reached the guardhouse. She waited for the guard to sit down and then carefully approached the guardhouse from the back. She lurked through the door and shot him in the neck with a clean shot. His head fell forwards at once. She quietly entered the guardhouse and quickly attached the piece Bryce had given her to the computer. Then she pulled the dart from the guards neck, went back outside and quickly sneaked thought the gate, carefully staying down to avoid the camera placed there. She moved along the fence sideways to the right, where she reached an area lined with bushes and trees.  
  
****  
  
"Ok Bryce, I'm in. Please keep an eye on the guard at the gate. If someone catches him 'sleeping' they might trigger an alarm."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So how is the security system?" she then asked.  
  
"They are very good. I haven't had any luck yet. But don't worry, nothing is safe from me."  
  
"I'm counting on it. I'd especially like some help from those cameras. I can see one from where I'm standing. I'm just glad they didn't have one inside the guard house."  
  
"I'm on it... Nearly there... Got it. I'm in. Let's see. Cameras... Here we are. Yes, there is the one you are looking at, but we are lucky you didn't move any further. There is a second one, pointing at the fence, just a few meters to your right."  
  
"So where do I go now?"  
  
"Getting past the gate again is not an option. The drive is lined with cameras and so is the other side. You have to get past this one. Further to the right is an area with pool..."  
  
"Yes, I know, I have seen that before."  
  
"It's also guarded well. I can see human guards there, and there are at least 5 cameras. Then comes the dojo. As far as I can see, there are no cameras there. So this is your entrance."  
  
"So I make my way towards the dojo first?!"  
  
"Yes... Uhm, our security guard seems to be waking up..."  
  
"So?" Lara asked curious.  
  
"Ok. He seems to think he had fallen asleep. He is looking around nervously. Don't worry about him."  
  
"Well then you can guide me past the camera now."  
  
"It seems to be moving from side to side. I need a minute to calculate that."  
  
"Ok, you got it." she said.  
  
A moment went by in silence.  
  
"I think I now know where you can get through. You have to get close to the trees. The camera is in one of them. You definitely have to crawl to get past. And you have to stay very close to the trees so that you stay below the camera's sight."  
  
"Ok. I will try."  
  
Lara moved closer to the trees and lay flat on the ground. Slowly she shifted forwards.  
  
"Camera-guarded-area coming up to your right. So stay as close to the left as you can." Bryce announced.  
  
"Easier said than done." Lara replied."  
  
She crawled further ahead.  
  
"Lara, careful. We had a bit of black, probably your cat suit in the corner of the monitor for a second."  
  
"Oh no. Do you think...?"  
  
"Don't worry. I have only seen it because I was watching closely. It could have been anything. Only it wasn't."  
  
Lara moved further to the left, into the bushes. The branches were scratching her body while she moved. She got a tiny scratch at her chin.  
  
"Ouch. Am I through yet?" she asked.  
  
"Almost. Just a few more inches.... Now you are out."  
  
"Good." she said getting up.  
  
"Lara, we have a car coming down the drive."  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's a sports car... a Porsche."  
  
"Damn. What are they still doing here?"  
  
"They are at the gate now... They have stopped. The driver is getting out."  
  
"Have they noticed anything?"  
  
The dream came back to her mind, but this wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen. Bryce was watching her back. She looked around nervously.  
  
"Hard to tell..." Bryce replied.  
  
"What's happening, Bryce?"  
  
"He went to the back of his car... Lara, that's him?? Black hair, too much gel, expensive suit, broad shoulders?"  
  
"Yes." she said quietly.  
  
"How did I know?! He is checking the tires on the right side. Now he is returning to the front. He is getting back in... Starting the car... Now they are gone. They haven't noticed anything."  
  
Lara took a deep breath.  
  
"I thought they were long gone."  
  
"Girl, what have you gotten yourself into?" Bryce commented.  
  
"Shut up, Bryce." Lara said. "Let's not waste any time."  
  
"Ok, the path ahead of you is clear."  
  
Lara made her way along the fence for a while.  
  
"Bryce, I can hear voices..."  
  
"Let's see. Yeah, apparently two guards are patrolling the garden nearby. You are coming closer to the pool..."  
  
"Damn. There are nearly no trees there."  
  
"That's right. So let's hope the guards will go away again."  
  
"Ok, I will go as far as I can."  
  
Another minute later she contacted Bryce again.  
  
"I have reached the end. There are only some tiny bushes here. I can crawl along behind them, but not as long as the guards are around." she whispered.  
  
"Lara, they are coming towards you..."  
  
"Quiet now..." she replied.  
  
****  
  
Lara lay down flat on the ground, crawling into the thicket as much as she could. She could hear the guards coming closer. They were talking loudly.  
  
"You are a lucky bastard." one of them said. "You can be glad that you weren't there yesterday evening."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"The boss was really angry... the usual... his son wouldn't do what he wanted him to do... So tonight we have a little extra job, watching him, and you know what that means."  
  
They were really close to where Lara was hiding now. She held her breath. The guards turned around and started moving away.  
  
"I am not sure what I should hope. If we lose him, we have Heihachi breathing down our necks. But if we manage to follow him and he discovers us... Then I don't want to be there. You know what happened to the last guard he caught..."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Exactly. No one does."  
  
Lara couldn't understand any more since they were to far away by now.  
  
****  
  
"Bryce, are you there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't understand a word, I don't speak Japanese, Lara."  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot. They know that something is going to happen. They don't know that I am here now though. But Heihachi has ordered some of his guards to watch Kazuya... They know. We have to hurry."  
  
Lara took out her binoculars and watched the garden. The guards were moving back to the house.  
  
"When the path is clear I will crawl over to the other side." Lara said to Bryce.  
  
The guards disappeared inside the house a moment later. Lara got down to the ground again and made her way over to the other side. Ten minutes later she had reached the trees around the dojo.  
  
"I'm there. What now?"  
  
"Now comes the difficult part. You have to get to the house and inside..."  
  
"I will sneak around the back of the dojo. The other side seems to be safer."  
  
"Lara, we have another visitor. A white van, unfortunately I cannot read what's written on the side... Let me check this on the internet."  
  
"You are a genius, Bryce." Lara said grinning.  
  
"Ok, here we go, something with swimming pool..."  
  
"So they are here to check the pool. Excellent, this is my way out." Lara said. "No sneaking past guards. You just have to create a diversion on the road outside, so I can get out of the van. But first things first... I will make my way to the other side now."  
  
"Good idea. Tell me when you are there. Meanwhile I will record a tape for Heihachi's office. You can't get past the cameras there, so we have to create a false image for the guards."  
  
Lara made her way around the dojo. She emerged in a garden lined with trees, statues, tiny walls... this might just make sneaking up to the house easier, she thought.  
  
"Ok, Bryce. I'm there. Anything I need to look out for?"  
  
"Human Guards... I can't see in that area, there are nearly no cameras."  
  
"Ok, then I will try to get to the house now."  
  
Lara moved out from behind the dojo and disappeared behind a tree. She scanned the gardens in both directions, but there was no one there, so she continued. This part proved to be easier than expected and another 5 minutes later, after jumping over walls, ducking behind bushes and trees, she was standing at the house.  
  
"Bryce." she whispered into her headset. "I have reached the house. I cannot believe it was that easy. What now?"  
  
"I'd say find the next entrance, there aren't many cameras inside the house, especially in the area where you are."  
  
"Ok, then I will make my way around the house to the right. If I turn left I will only come back to the pool and that's not where I want to be right now, there will be people now."  
  
Lara carefully made her way around the house, when suddenly a guard stepped outside. Before he could see her she jumped behind a bush. The guard moved past without noticing her.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"What happened?" Bryce asked.  
  
"A guard appeared. He suddenly came out of the house."  
  
Lara got out from behind her bush and continued around the house.  
  
"But he left a door open. Where am I headed?"  
  
"You have to get to the other side."  
  
Lara readied the dart pistol.  
  
"Ok. Guide me." she said stepping inside the house.  
  
She looked around, the sight was breathtaking.  
  
"Wow, very beautiful. Bryce, remind me to buy a Japanese House."  
  
"I will write that down."  
  
Lara could hear his keyboards clicking. She shook her head grinning.  
  
****  
  
Bryce led Lara all the way to Heihachi's office. It didn't take her very long to get there. She had to hide around a corner once to avoid a guard, but besides that she met no one. 'Maybe they are all watching the poolboy.' she thought. Lara tried the door handle of Heihachi's office. Luckily she was wearing her gloves so she wouldn't leave any finger prints. The door was closed. This didn't really surprise her. She was prepared. The door lock was electronically so the set of keys Bryce had given her would be useless. She took out her mobile phone. Bryce had worked on it a bit and it was now able to unlock such doors.  
  
"Bryce, are you ready with those cameras?" Lara asked.  
  
"Give me a moment, working on it."  
  
She waited for a moment, looking up and down the hall nervously. This was all too simple, no problems at all so far. Then Bryce spoke again.  
  
"Ok, all is clear. The guards are now watching my little video tape."  
  
Lara pressed some buttons on her phone. Nothing happened.  
  
"Bryce, it's not working." she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not working? Send me the data please."  
  
Lara pressed a few buttons and sent the information the phone got to Bryce.  
  
"Ok, I see the problem, very clever... This won't be easy." he said.  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" Lara replied.  
  
"They have encrypted the door code. I have to find a way to encode it."  
  
"Hurry please, I don't feel safe here. Damn, I hear voices."  
  
Lara sneaked down the hall, away from the noises, till she came to the next door. She pressed her ear against it to hear if someone was in there. Since it seemed to be empty and the voices were approaching she tried the handle. The door opened and Lara slipped through closing the door behind her quietly. She turned around and nearly yelled. She stood face to face with Heihachi. It took her a moment to realise that it was a statue.  
  
"Damn it, you nearly killed me." she said looking at the statue carefully. "You are small. Kazuya is taller than that."  
  
"What, whom are you talking to?" Bryce asked.  
  
"Oh, I just met an old 'friend'" Lara said. "I nearly bumped into a statue of Heihachi Mishima."  
  
Lara heard steps in the hall outside. They were coming towards her. She looked around quickly, looking for a place where she could hide. She jumped behind a sofa but the steps disappeared down the hall. After a minute of silence Lara came out from behind the sofa. She returned to the door and pressed her ear against it. When she was certain that the hall was clear, she spoke again.  
  
"Any success with the door code, Bryce."  
  
"Not yet." came his reply. "This one is damned tricky."  
  
"Then can you give me an update on the situation at the pool?"  
  
"Moment, please. Yes, it's indeed the pool guy. He is checking the water, at least five guards out there. I guess he will be here at least another hour."  
  
"Good. I fear I will need it. Bryce, hurry. If I have to stay in here much longer I will start drawing on this statue."  
  
"Better leave it. He will kill you."  
  
"That's something he will do anyway. Well, at least he will try. Damn, I can hear footsteps again."  
  
Lara hid behind the sofa again. This time the door opened. She pressed herself against the back of the sofa. Whoever had entered the room was searching a cupboard on the other side. Lara could hear the cupboard door closing. Then the steps came closer. She held her breath. Someone outside called and then the man disappeared again. Again Lara waited till everything was clear.  
  
"Bryce, they are driving me mad..."  
  
"I'm nearly there. Get back to the office!"  
  
Lara sneaked to the door again, then she opened it carefully and looked outside, no guard in sight. She sneaked out and returned to Heihachi's office.  
  
"Now would be a good time, Bryce."  
  
"Got it, I will send the information to you."  
  
Once more Lara pressed some buttons on her phone. With a click the lock opened. She carefully stepped inside the office. On the wall hung a huge poster showing Heihachi's face and the Mishima Business Logo.  
  
"Are you watching me everywhere?" she said to the poster.  
  
Heihachi had a shelf lined with Martial Arts trophies, more than Lara could count. Behind his desk was a shelf which looked as if it was just there to hide something.  
  
"Bryce? Are you getting a picture from those cameras?"  
  
"Yes Lara. I can see what you are doing."  
  
"Do you reckon this is the safe." she said pointing at the spot.  
  
"Could be."  
  
Lara walked behind the desk and touched the shelf carefully. She felt around the edges. Below the shelf she found a trigger. She bent down to see it. A red button was visible.  
  
"Bryce. There is a button down here. But I am not sure if I should use it. It might also trigger an alarm."  
  
"Let me check this." he replied.  
  
For a moment Lara could hear the keyboard clicking. She had a further look around the office. It demonstrated so much power with all the trophies and the huge picture. Lara could just imagine Heihachi sitting behind his desk, with that cold stare on his face, yelling at his employees - or family members. For a moment she let her mind wander and she asked herself what had happened to Kazuya's mother. He never mentioned her, but she didn't dare to ask.  
  
"Lara, you were right." Bryce interrupted her thoughts. "This would indeed have triggered an alert. I have deactivated it for now."  
  
"There is no room for mistakes, Bryce."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Lara held her breath. One mistake and she would have all the guards to deal with, and no chance of getting out. Hesitant she pressed the button. Nothing happened for a moment, then the shelf swung aside, revealing the safe.  
  
"We got it Bryce. Let's hope that what we are looking for is inside."  
  
She got her phone out again. Then she pulled a sensor out of her bag. She attached it to the safe's locking mechanism. Then she plugged the wire into her phone.  
  
"So be a nice telephone. Give me the right numbers."  
  
She began turning the wheel of the safe carefully, all the time counting. After a while the first number appeared on the display.  
  
"This really works." Lara said surprised.  
  
"Of course it does." came Bryce's reply.  
  
Lara continued her work on the safe. It took her twenty minutes to unlock it completely. Then finally she could open it. The door swung aside and there it was, the thing she had been looking for, the crystal of eternity.  
  
"Bryce, we've got it." she exclaimed, cheerfully. "Damn, I cannot believe it."  
  
"So then it's time to worry about your way out." Bryce interrupted her joy.  
  
Lara stretched out her hand and grabbed into the safe. She touched the crystal carefully. It felt great. She took it out slowly and then pulled a cloth out of her bag pack. She wrapped it around the crystal and then stored it away in the bag pack. After that she closed the safe door again and made sure that the wheel was at the exact position where it had been before. She pushed the shelf back into position and told Bryce to switch the alarm back on. Lara made sure that everything else in the room looked exactly like it had before. Then she made her way back to the door. One ear pressed against the door she waited for sounds coming from outside. When she was certain that nobody was around she opened the door and sneaked back out. Then she locked the door again.  
  
"So where do I go now?" she then asked Bryce.  
  
"I'd say you make your way to the front door to pick up your lift. But it's not going to be that simple. You can't just march out through the hall. There are more cameras and there are guards."  
  
"Cameras..." Lara repeated. "Before we forget, get the cameras in the office running again, Bryce."  
  
"Done that already. Don't worry, I have everything under control, you just have to get out of there in one piece. Just find a nearby door that will get you back into the garden, but this time we will pick the south side. You cannot get past the pool."  
  
"Guide me."  
  
"Certainly. You have to follow the passage west... ehm, down to the left and then... Oh well, why don't you sneak out through the room where you hid earlier on?"  
  
"Excellent idea. Far too easy to see that solution."  
  
Lara made her way back to the room where she had previously been to hide from the guards. She went towards the window front and opened a door; she slipped outside and closed the door behind her. Carefully she made her way around the house towards the front door, without encountering anybody. She found the parked van. Lara stopped and watched the area carefully.  
  
"Hey Bryce, do you speak English?" she asked.  
  
"What a silly question." he replied.  
  
"Here is a van and on the side it says... well like you said something in Japanese, but also 'Pool Service'. Bryce, Bryce..." she said laughing.  
  
"I swear it didn't say that an hour ago." he replied.  
  
"Of course. But now let's get back to the task at hand."  
  
When Lara was certain that she was alone she ran to the back of the van and opened the door. Inside she found a complete mess of pool cleaning equipment. She climbed inside and hid behind a huge box containing a metal pool ladder.  
  
"I hope this stays here a while longer." she whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Bryce asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking aloud. Ok Bryce, I'm in the van. I hope they won't find me in here. What you have to do now is: create a diversion a few miles down the road. Pretend your car has broken down or something. Just enough so that I can escape from the van. Remember we have to be far enough from the gate."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Lara spent half an hour in the van till something happened. The door at the back was opened and she could hear the pool guy talking to a guard. He threw his stuff into the van and slammed the door shut. A few minutes later the van started to move. When they reached the gate the van stopped again. Lara got nervous, her heart beating fast. If they would catch her now? 'Don't worry girl' she said to herself. 'You are almost out of here. If they find you now you will shoot your way out'. As a precaution she drew her guns. Lara knew she had done it. She would get away with the stone. She had won. Although it didn't feel like it - this job was almost over.  
  
****  
  
Suddenly the van continued through the gate and Lara put her guns away again. A few minutes went by, then the van stopped. Lara could hear Bryce's voice, who was trying hard to explain to the driver of the van that his car was broken. Apparently the guy didn't speak English very well. Lara used her chance and opened the back door quietly and sneaked out. She closed the door carefully. Then she peaked around the corner to see what was going on. She could see the guy helping Bryce with the car. She quickly went over to the other side and ran towards a tree. She sat down behind it and waited. Bryce had emptied the battery so the pool guy helped him to get the engine started again. They needed three tries to get the engine running.  
  
When the van was gone Lara came out from behind the tree.  
  
"Excellent work, Bryce."  
  
"That's what I was going to say. They didn't even notice you were there."  
  
"I think they were too certain that no one would dare to step onto their grounds." 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**  
  
Kazuya sat in his huge office reading emails on his computer when Lee entered for the fourth time in two hours.   
"Don't you have anything to do?" Kazuya snapped at him.   
"I... I..." Lee stammered.   
"Yes, I know. You are supposed to watch me. Tell _him_ that's ridiculous. I am not getting any work done when you annoy me all the time."   
Lee turned around and walked out without saying another word.  
  
An hour later Lee came into Kazuya's office again.   
"I am still here, Lee." Kazuya said not even looking up.   
"Lunch?" Lee asked.   
"Oh so now he is interested in what I eat?"   
"Actually that was my idea; I didn't want to go alone. Well, then I guess I will."   
"I don't have any time."   
"Ok, then I will see you later."   
"Not before seven." Kazuya threatened him.   
"But...."   
"Get out!" he yelled.   
Lee left Kazuya's office quickly.  
  
45 minutes later Lee returned from lunch. He entered Kazuya's office once more.   
"Before you kill me... I got a coke for you. That's all."   
"Sit down!"   
"What?"   
"Well, if you have nothing else to do I will give you some work. And then you can stay here and watch me the whole time."   
Kazuya gave him a pile of paper to work on and explained to Lee what he was supposed to do.   
"At least this gives me some time to keep an eye on Heihachi."   
"How do you intend to do that?" Lee asked confused.   
"Watch and learn." he said and typed on his keyboard.   
"You are trying to read his mail?"   
"Not trying."   
"You have his password?"  
"It has been the same for the last two years."   
"That's typical, you reading his mail. I bet he is reading yours as well."   
"I think not."   
"Why?"   
"My mail is secure. I change my password every week. This is the new password I am using from today on."   
He held up a card on which he had written a combination of numbers and letters which made absolutely no sense. He flipped the card over and placed it down on his desk before Lee was able to remember anything.   
"15 letters? And you can remember that?"   
"Not yet, ask me tonight."   
"Ok, so I would have to nick your card?"   
"Try!"   
"I think I'll better do my work if I want to get out of here before midnight."   
"Ah, you have been working with me for less than twenty minutes, and you have already learned something."   
Lara and Bryce arrived back at the hotel shortly after lunch time. Lara brought the artefact up to her room and locked it in the hotel safe.   
"Will you call Downey to tell him you got the stone?" Bryce asked.   
"No. Not yet. He seemed strange last time we spoke. First I want to find out what's going on there."   
"And what will you do about Kazuya?"   
"Don't remind me of that. I don't know what will happen. The guards seemed to know about me, meaning that Heihachi will know. And if I understood it correctly Kazuya had an argument with his father yesterday. I am not sure what that means. Maybe he knows as well. We wanted to meet for dinner tonight. Actually I am a bit scared."   
"YOU are scared?"   
"Yes." she said quietly.   
"So what's with this guy?"   
"If I only knew. He is dangerous, but also so damned interesting."   
Bryce laid his arm around Lara's shoulders.   
"Lara, whatever happens. You can handle it."   
Lara's phone rang.   
"Oh no." she yelled.   
She looked at the display to see who it was.   
"Downey." she said. She turned off the sound and put the phone down onto the table. "Not today. I can't handle him today. Ok, come on Bryce; let's see if we can get something to eat. If we wait any longer we won't get anything."   
After lunch Lara showed Bryce the city. She needed some distraction and it worked. Around seven they returned to the hotel.  
  
Shortly past seven Kazuya turned off his computer.   
"The rest can wait till tomorrow." he said to Lee who looked relieved.   
"So you have a date with Lara?" he asked his older brother.   
Kazuya threw him an angry look but didn't reply.   
"Hey, I'm not spying. I was just interested how things are with you two."   
"Get your stuff and let's go. If you want a lift home you better hurry."   
"Yes, yes, I'm coming."   
They left the office and Lee followed his brother down the corridor to the lift. Lee picked up the subject again.   
"But aren't you going to tell me..."   
Kazuya turned towards Lee in one quick move, his eyes were flashing. "No!" he yelled.   
Lee stayed quiet for the whole journey home. They arrived some time before Heihachi who was still at the office. And of course nobody knew about the missing stone. The head security guard, a guy with short black hair and a moustache, informed Kazuya, who wasn't really interested, that the pool had been cleaned.   
"I have to pick up my car now." Lee said. "But don't worry, I will ask someone else to drive me" he added when he saw the look on Kazuya's face. "See you later."   
Kazuya didn't reply. Instead he got back outside and returned to his car. It was dark outside already. Kazuya was about to start the engine when he thought he had seen a movement in the rear-view-mirror. He looked over his shoulder. Behind him in the darkness was one of the jeeps of Heihachi's security force parked. Even through the darkness Kazuya could see that two guards, completely dressed in black, were climbing into the jeep trying to stay hidden in the shadow. They were hard to see in the darkness, almost impossible, but Kazuya could see them. His eyes were really good even in the dark.   
"Damned task force." he mumbled. "Did you think I wouldn't spot you?"   
He started the engine of his car and drove slowly down to the gate, forcing the jeep to wait a while longer. The guard at the gate opened the barrier for him. He drove through and waited on the other side till the barrier was lowered behind him. Then he hit the gas and was gone.   
"Catch me if you can."   
Unfortunately the guard at the gate was quick and the road led only in one direction so not even the big speed advantage stopped the jeep from following him. So when Kazuya looked into the mirror he saw the headlights of the jeep appear in the far distance.   
"Damn, their car is not slow enough."   
He grabbed his mobile phone and dialled Lara's number.   
  
Lara's phone rang again. She had turned the sound back on when they came back from their city tour. She looked at the display.   
"That's him." she said nervous.   
"Pick up." Bryce encouraged her.   
"I don't know." she said hesitating.   
"You will never know if you don't pick up."   
Lara grabbed the phone and answered the call.   
"Hello?" she said trying to sound cheerful.   
"Hey, Lara. It's me. Listen, I might be a little late. I have some of dad's friends on my tail and I have to send them to hell first. But I will come, promised."   
"Ok, then see you later. Good luck." she said.   
"Thanks." he replied and put the phone down.   
Lara put down her phone as well. She was still very nervous.   
"He didn't say anything..." she said to Bryce.   
"Stop worrying."   
  
"Let's see what we can do about you." he said to the jeep behind him.  
Kazuya turned off the lights of his car when he approached the first crossing. He hit the brake and turned the car to the right to drive down the other road, which would bring him to another part of the city. After a few hundred meters he could see the jeep appear at the crossing but they chose another road and where gone. He turned his lights back on.   
"You are sooooo stupid. See you later, guys."   
  
Ten minutes later he had reached the city and was in the middle of heavy traffic. He looked into the mirror and saw another black jeep two cars behind him.   
"Oh excellent. More of dad's idiots. Where did you come from?"   
He went into first gear waiting for the traffic lights to turn green. When they did he hit the gas and left the car next to him standing. He changed the lane, overtook another car and went back. At the next crossing he took a sharp turn right without indicating and overtook a van to hide in front of it. After a few miles he looked into his mirror again. There was no jeep. So finally he made his way to Lara's hotel unseen.   



	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**  
  
He was only five minutes late. He knocked at the door and Lara opened.   
"Hi. Come in." she said. "This is Bryce, a good friend of mine. Ehm, he doesn't speak Japanese."   
Bryce looked up from his computer.   
"Nice to meet you." Kazuya said in English.   
"Likewise." Bryce replied. He closed his computer. "Ok, Lara. I guess I will go to my room. See you tomorrow. Have fun."   
Bryce grabbed his computer and went out through the door.   
"So how was your day?" Lara asked Kazuya.   
"Annoying. Lee got on my nerves the whole time, till I gave him some work. How was your day?" he asked in return.   
"Successful." Lara said before she could think.   
"I see. So you have done it already?" he said.   
"Done what?" Lara asked confused.   
"Don't play with me." he said with a serious voice. "You know what I'm talking about. The stone!"   
"You know?" Lara asked shocked.   
"Of course I know. I am not stupid."   
Lara didn't know how to react or what to say so she stayed quiet. 'He knew.' She was feeling very uneasy now. Her heart was racing. She was afraid to lose him or that he would harm her. She wasn't sure how to understand his reaction.   
"But I am not the only one who knows." he continued. "It took him a while but eventually my father found out as well. That's why I have those idiots following me. Meeting with me is dangerous."   
"I knew that..." Lara said quietly.   
She scanned the room looking for her guns. She wanted to be prepared for anything. But Kazuya was too clever, he realised it.   
"You won't need your weapons. Not against me anyway." he said.   
Lara was shocked, had it been that obvious, she was looking for her guns? She narrowed her eyes and looked at him to see if he was telling the truth.   
"I have known for a long time. If I cared you would be long dead...."   
That thought scared Lara. Had she really been that careless? She had flirted with the son of her biggest enemy. He was right; if he cared she would probably be dead. She felt that he was able to do that.   
  
Kazuya moved closer towards her but she took one step back. Again he moved closer and she moved away. She quickly turned around and grabbed one of her guns. She aimed it at him. Again he approached her, apparently not afraid of the gun. He looked her right in the eyes. But she just aimed her gun at his chest. Unimpressed he slowly pushed her arm that was holding the gun aside. He pulled her towards him and hugged her. Lara dropped the gun and pressed her head against his chest.   
"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I am so confused."   
"I can see that. I told you, you wouldn't need your weapons." he moved one step back and took her chin between his hands.  
"That's a nasty scratch..." he commented the wound on her face, which she had gotten while crawling through the undergrowth.   
Lara pulled her head back and tried to move away. But Kazuya wouldn't let her go.  
"You better start trusting me right now. My father will send his killers after you when he finds out that the stone is missing. They don't need me to find out where you are staying. You will have to move to another hotel as soon as possible. And don't give them your real name; use Bryce's name or whatever..."   
"How did Heihachi know about me?" Lara said raising her head.   
"Chaolan. When Heihachi questions him he will eventually talk."   
"So he is loyal to him?"   
"Loyal? He is afraid. Chaolan is weak."   
"How do I know I can trust you?"   
"You don't."   
"It's not easy to understand you." Lara said.   
"And that from you."   
"But apparently you could see right through me. You know much more than I liked you to know. I should have been more careful."   
"You should have been. That's right. That was a huge mistake for someone as professional as you."   
"Well right and before you get the wrong idea: Normally I don't get involved with my enemies."   
"I am not your enemy."   
"How should I have known that you and your father don't get along?"   
"I thought everybody knew. Everything I do is wrong, how could I get along with someone like that?" he said with anger in his voice.   
"Besides, that's not really what I meant." Lara said quietly.   
"Oh, I'm sorry... Don't worry about that." he paused for a moment, then he spoke again. "I don't think you are that kind of girl."   
"Thank you."   
For about a minute Lara didn't say anything. Then she continued: "Ok, so what about dinner? That's why you came here right?"   
"Certainly, so where do you want to go?"   
"I am a bit lazy right now, so why don't we just go down to the hotel restaurant?"   
"Alright."  
  
And so they did. Lara was still a bit confused, she hadn't expected that Kazuya knew about her plans, and she certainly hadn't expected that he was on her side. She still waited for something to happen but nothing did.   
"So tell me, Lara. How have you done it?"  
After a bit of hesitation Lara told him the whole story. There was no point in not telling him. She told him how she had sent the guard at the gate to sleep.   
"I knew he was behaving strangely... Like he had been caught doing something wrong." Kazuya commented.  
Lara continued her story and finally came to the part with Heihachi's door.   
"What do you mean, you had trouble opening it?" Kazuya asked. "The damned thing is broken. All you need to open it is a credit card or a piece of paper. You have to push that through the gap at the door near the lock and move it up and down. Then the sensor gets confused and the door opens, just like that."   
"You are joking."   
"No. How do you think I get in there?"   
"I wasted 45 minutes on that door."   
"You should have asked me." he said grinning.   
"You are a bastard. That's easy for you to say now."  
They finished dinner and went back to Lara's hotel room.   
  
"I guess you have to go soon?" Lara asked.  
"I have to be home at 10." he said ironically and looked at his watch. "Since that was five minutes ago, I better stay here." he added grinning.   
"But I can't expect you to do that; you will get in more trouble with your father."   
"There is no such thing as 'more trouble' with my father. By now he will have found out that the stone is missing and he will blame it on me, no doubt."   
"I am sorry, that you are in trouble because of me."   
"Hey, that was my choice."   



	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**  
  
In the morning Lara found the bed next to her empty. Kazuya was gone. She got out of bed. To her horror she found the hotel safe open. She looked inside and her biggest fear became reality. The stone was gone. He had used her just to get the stone. She felt really stupid and angry. All this breaking in for nothing. The next moment to door burst open and 4 armed guys appeared, some of Heihachi's men.   
  
Lara woke up...  
'Just a dream' she told herself. She turned around and was shocked to find that Kazuya was indeed gone. She jumped up and grabbed her guns. Then she made her way to the safe. She opened it and looked inside. The stone was still there. When she heard a noise behind her she spun around and aimed her gun at the source. Kazuya took one step back.   
"What happened to your hair?" was Lara's first reaction.   
"No gel." he replied. "But that's no reason to shoot me."   
"Sorry." Lara said lowering her guns. "You are up already?"   
"I have to get to work."   
"At six o'clock?"   
"No, but as you have realised yourself, I am not done with my hair yet."   
He looked at the open safe.   
"So that's the thing you are all after?" he asked.   
Lara just nodded. He took a closer look.   
"It looks fake." he commented.   
Lara looked at him surprised. Then she took the stone out of the safe and had a closer look at it.   
"What makes you say that?"   
"I don't know. I just have this feeling. It doesn't look right."   
He took Lara's maglite from the table and turned it on. He pointed it at the stone.   
"Look at this, does this look real to you?"   
Lara looked at the stone again. The surface reflected the light but inside the stone looked dull.   
"It seems you are right. That means I have stolen a copy. Some treasure hunter I am."   
"But that's definitely the stone my father had."   
"Sure?"   
"Hundred percent."   
"Then where is the real stone? I can't imagine that the museum hired me to return a copy."   
"Maybe they didn't know either." Kazuya said brushing some strands of hair out of his eyes.   
"They have specialists; I can't imagine that they wouldn't have noticed."   
Lara looked at the stone again.   
"Maybe it is real. Maybe it's supposed to look like that?"   
"Do you really believe that?"   
"No. I have to show Bryce."   
"You do remember that it is shortly past 6? Let the poor guy sleep. I feel guilty enough that I woke you up."   
"You didn't. The nightmare did."   
"Nightmare?"   
"Oh. I don't remember it very well. I just know that I woke up because of it."   
She changed the subject to avoid further questions.   
"Your hair looks really different; I didn't know it was that long."   
"Thanks for reminding me. I have to do something against it." he said and walked into the bathroom.   
"Why don't you leave it the way it is?" Lara asked following him.   
"Why do you tie your hair back?" he responded.   
"Well... forget it." She said and sat down on the bathtub.   
She watched him fascinated while he was busy applying the gel.   
"You need longer to do your hair than I." she finally said grinning.   
"But my end result is better." he replied obviously to provoke her.   
He had to duck to avoid the flying soap.   
"Is that how ladies behave in England?" he asked.   
"Is that how gentlemen make compliments in Japan?" she responded.   
"I never said I was a gentleman."   
"I'll keep that in mind."   
"You should also keep in mind what I have told you. Expect to have visitors today."   
"That's going to be fun, especially if the stone is indeed a forgery."   
"Don't expect that to save your life. If my father is angry at someone, he won't just stop there. He would want to see his rival dead."   
"Ok. I better start packing."   
"And I better get to work. I didn't finish everything yesterday - thanks to Lee. I will call you."   
"You will call me?" Lara replied angry. "Great. That's what a girl wants to hear."   
"Fine then I won't call you. You can call me."   
He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his office number for Lara.   



	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**  
  
When Kazuya was gone Lara went over to Bryce's room and knocked at the door. She waited for a moment but nothing happened. She knocked again. Then she could hear Bryce mumble. Shortly afterwards the door opened and Bryce looked out wearing shorts and T-Shirt. Lara got into his room. She told him about the stone, that she wasn't sure if it was real and that they had to move to another hotel. Bryce started to pack his bags right away, while listening to what Lara had to say.   
  
At eight o'clock they checked out of the hotel.  
"Where do we go now?" Bryce asked Lara.   
"Let's find another hotel."   
"Just like that." Bryce asked irritated.   
"Don't worry. I am prepared. I have found two or three suitable hotels on the other side of the city."   
They packed all their stuff into the rented car and drove to one of the other hotels. They found rooms there at once and checked in using a pseudonym.   
"As long as nobody knows where we are, we should be relatively safe." Lara said, hoping that she was right.   
"Will you tell Downey?" Bryce asked her.   
"No." Lara said firmly. "He didn't tell me everything, so I am not telling him everything either."   
"What about your other friend? Is he trustworthy?"   
"I don't know. My subconscious tells me otherwise. But so far he has done nothing but helped me. He is getting through a lot of trouble because of me."   
"So what about the stone? Let me have a look at it." Bryce said.   
Lara took the stone out of the bag and unwrapped it. Then she gave it to Bryce. He held it up to the light and looked at it.   
"I can't see anything wrong..." he said.   
Lara looked at the stone.   
"Look closer, Bryce."   
She pointed at the stone. "Do you see the reflection?"   
"Yes."   
"Now look through the stone."   
"It looks dull."   
"Exactly. Does this look real to you?"   
"No."   
"Kazuya told me that this is definitely the stone his father had. He took the copy from the museum. But Downey is a specialist; he would have noticed it's a fake. Either he didn't know about it and thought that Heihachi stole the real thing, or he has been playing with me. Someone in the museum has to know the truth. The real stone might be still in the museum. And that is where we are going today."   



	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**  
  
At 11 am Lara and Bryce arrived at the museum.  
"I hope we don't run into Downey." Lara said. "I wouldn't want to explain to him why I'm here and where the crystal is."  
"So do you believe he knows about the fake?"  
"Maybe. I think that someone from the museum has taken the real stone. Then the fake got stolen - if planned or not is uncertain - so they hired me to create a distraction." Meanwhile they let the real crystal disappear. But who would do that and why? Maybe a third party is willing to pay a lot. And the big question is, is Downey a part of it. I don't know the answer to that question yet. But I intend to find out. I think it's really annoying, that Heihachi is now after me, for something that isn't even real."  
"Maybe he will give up if you make it clear to him, that it was a fake."  
"No. Kazuya has hinted that his father will be after me anyway."  
  
They entered the museum and bought the tickets. Then they wandered through the exhibition halls, searching for the place where the stone was supposed to be. Finally they found the glass cabinet, but to their surprise it was not empty. Lara's yaw dropped.  
"Bryce, do you see what I see? That is the real stone, I think. This looks realer than the one I took from Heihachi. What is going on here?" she whispered.  
Bryce took a closer look at the stone.  
"You really think this is the real thing?"  
"At least it's a better fake than the other one."  
They spent a while in the exhibition hall with the stone.  
"It's beautiful." Lara said.  
"It is, isn't it?" said a young man who had come towards them.  
He was wearing a guard's uniform; apparently he was working for the museum. The guy's accent and appearance hinted that he was an American student. Lara saw her chance and smiled at him in a sweet and innocent way. The guy turned slightly red around the ears.  
"I have read that it has special powers." Lara said, flirting with the guy.  
"Yes, that's what they say..." the guy replied.  
"Do you believe that? I mean, wouldn't someone try to steal the stone?"  
"It's not the real stone out on display." the guy whispered.  
"What? Why?" Lara asked him, trying to sound surprised.  
"The real stone has indeed been stolen. And till we get it back we will display the copy."  
"But that's a really good copy. How did you get it so quickly?"  
"I don't know. Professor Downey, my boss, has gotten the copy somewhere. He knows so much about this stone..."  
"I see." she replied.  
"If you want to know more, you should ask him. I have to get back to work now."  
"Thank you." she said smiling at him.  
He walked away and Lara returned to Bryce.  
"That's what I call 'using a guy to get some information'. Men are easy to manipulate. You don't have to sleep with them to get what you want."  
"What?" Bryce asked.  
"Oh, nothing... Guess what! Downey was responsible for the replacement of the stone. I am not yet sure what to make of it. But it seems that he has a hidden agenda. He wants the real stone for his own purposes. It seems he needs the fake back to get the real stone out of the museum. I don't understand which role Kazuya's father is playing. Was it a coincidence that he stole the stone - and that he got the fake for that matter? Ok. I'd say let's leave it here. Let's get back to the hotel."  



	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**  
  
And so they returned to the hotel to have lunch. After lunch they sat in Lara's room. Bryce was working on his computer. Suddenly Lara jumped up.   
"I have an idea. We should read Downey's mail."   
She went to her bed and pulled out her notebook from underneath. She returned to the table where Bryce was sitting, placed it there and turned it on.   
"Any idea how we can do this? Do you have a plan?" she asked him.   
"I always have a couple of plans. First I will need his IP, computer name... or anything. Do you have an old email?"   
"Yes, wait a moment."   
"I will start by trying to get into the museum's network first. If that fails we have to install a backdoor program on Downey's computer. You would have to attach it to an email you send him. Hopefully he has some security gaps in his system. If all fails we have to come up with another plan, it might become necessary to get into his office in the museum."   
"Let's try to avoid that." Lara said typing on her computer. "Here is the mail he sent me."   
Bryce had a look at it and then got back to working on his computer. Ten minutes went by while Lara was pacing up and down behind him. Then he looked up.   
"I can get into their system, but I can't get onto single computers - yet. We should try the backdoor program first and if it doesn't work we can come back here and try to get through."   
"Fine, so I will write him an email. That's actually not such a bad idea, then I don't have to call him."   
Lara sat down and started typing.   
  
  
Dear Professor Downey,  
  
My mission on Monday was a success. I am now in the possession of the "Crystal of Eternity". It's really magnificent. Alas I had to go into hiding; Heihachi's people are after me now. It's not safe to meet with you yet. I was thinking about coming to the museum on, let's say Thursday, by then I will have things sorted with the Mishimas.  
  
Lara   
  
  
"Here, I'm done." Lara finally said to Bryce.   
"Excellent." he replied. "Now you have to attach my little program. I have copied it onto your computer. You can find it on drive D, Bryces Proggies, the filename is Mr Bojangles."   
"What?" Lara asked.   
"I was listening to Robbie Williams when I wrote that."   
Lara shook her head in disbelieve and then attached Bryce's program to the email and sent it to Downey.   
"Let's see. It's now 4.30. How long do you think we have to wait?"   
"At least till he gets his mail. While we are waiting I will try to get onto his computer anyway. This gives me something to do and we are prepared in case the mail plan fails."   
Lara started pacing up and down again, occasionally looking over Bryce's shoulder. "Nothing yet." he said.   
"How long does it take?"   
"As long as it takes. If he has not gotten his mail yet, it might be a while. We have to wait."   
Lara went into the bathroom to have a shower. Shortly afterwards she returned and stood behind Bryce, a towel wrapped around her wet hair.   
"No Lara, no change."   
"Damn." she said and started walking around again while combing her hair.   
"Lara, please sit down. You are making me nervous."   
"But it's nearly six and still nothing..."   
"Lara, it is possible that he has gone home, then we won't get anything before tomorrow morning, or whenever he checks his mail. You have to accept that."   
"I am going crazy."   
She sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and zapped through the channels.   
"Lara, I don't want to complain or anything, but watching TV in a language I don't understand doesn't help me to concentrate."   
She turned off the TV, then she walked towards Bryce and looked over his shoulder again. He took a deep breath and looked at her.   
"How shall I put it? He - has - not - gotten - his - mail - yet!!"   
Lara went to her computer and sat down in front of it. She started playing mine sweeper. When her phone rang she got up.   
"Thank god, I hope it's something that will get you out of here." Bryce said.  
"I hope it's not him."   
"Which _him_ are we talking about?"   
Lara ignored Bryce, picked her phone from the table and looked at it. Bryce looked at her expectantly.   
"Kazuya." Lara said sounding relieved. "Hello" she said picking up.   
"Hey, Lara. I am sorry, I can't come tonight. I have so much work to do and if I don't get it done today, I might not make it to the fight tomorrow. And I am expecting a call from a guy in New York. They are not even in the office yet."   
"Oh, that's really sad." Lara said disappointed.   
"Sorry. But you can come here if you want to." he said joking.   
"Certainly. And you can introduce me to your father."   
"He has gone home... Well, I guess I better get back to work, or I can forget the fight."   
"Promise me you will call when you are ready." Lara said.   
"This might be well after midnight."   
"I don't care if it's the middle of the night, just call me." Lara said firmly.  
"Ok, I will."   
  
Lara walked towards Bryce once more. He was trying hard getting onto Downey's computer.   
"Nothing is happening here... Maybe we should go down to the restaurant and have something to eat."   
Lara looked at him with a face that said 'You are giving up already'.   
"It's no use sitting here waiting for something to happen that will not happen today."   
Lara stared at the display, waiting for something to happen. 5 minutes later she gave up. "Ok, let's go."   
Bryce walked out of the room first, Lara followed him reluctantly.  
  
They went down to the buffet. Lara didn't eat very much and so she left before Bryce. She walked to the reception to see if she could get another rental car. She had returned the previous one, since it might draw attention to her. When Lara returned from the reception she ran into Paul Phoenix.  
"Look who it is." he said. "The girl who dated Mishima." He stretched out his hand. "Paul Phoenix."   
"I remember you." she said coldly ignoring his hand.   
He withdrew it and then looked around.  
"I can't see Mr. Arrogant. So he has already dumped you? Typical. You are lucky that you are still alive. Normally he gets rid of people who are no use to him anymore."   
"You are starting to annoy me." Lara said.   
"I am just trying to help you to see what a bastard he is."   
"I don't need your help."   
"By now he is probably fucking someone else. You should forget him, sweetie. How about the two of us."   
Lara clenched her fist and punched him in the face.   
"Go to hell!"   
Paul held his nose which was bleeding.   
"No thanks, I don't want to meet your lover there."   
Lara walked away and left him standing holding his nose.  



	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**  
  
Twenty minutes later Bryce returned to the hotel room. Lara was busy yelling at her computer.  
"Here you are." he said to her.   
Lara looked at him for a second. At once he realised that Lara was in a bad mood, not only mad at the computer.   
"What's happened?" he added.   
"Nothing." Lara spat at him. She was rubbing her fist.  
"What happened to your hand?"   
"It met with Paul Phoenix' face."   
"Who is he and why did you punch him?"   
"He is the biggest asshole I know. That should answer it all."   
"And what exactly did he do?"   
"Bryce, leave me alone." Lara yelled.   
Bryce got the hint. He went back to his computer and ignored her for a while. Lara sat down at her computer cursing.   
"Any success with Downey's computer yet?"   
"No." Bryce simply stated.   
Lara got up and walked over to Bryce. She looked onto his monitor.   
"Why?"   
Bryce looked at her rolling his eyes.  
"You are sure you have nothing else to do?"   
"Yes." she growled.   
"Why don't you go to bed? I will monitor the computer and I will call you if anything happens."   
"I am not tired."   
"Lara, take the phone and call your friend, but leave me alone."   
"He has to work." she yelled back at him. "At least that's what _he_ said."   
Paul's words were ringing in her ears. Maybe he was with another girl. Nobody could work that much. He went to work long before 8 o'clock and he was still not done? Somehow Lara couldn't believe that. On the other hand she couldn't imagine that he would do that to her. They were all making him worse than he was - Downey, Paul Phoenix, Law...   
"What do you mean - 'That's what he said'? Do you have doubts?"   
"No! ... I don't know."   
Bryce took the phone and gave it to her.   
"Call him!"   
Lara hesitated, but after she had thought about if for a minute, she agreed that this was probably the best idea. She dialled his number. He picked up almost at once.   
"Hey Lara. What's the matter?"   
"Ehm, nothing" she stammered surprised that he had picked up the phone that quickly.   
"This doesn't sound like nothing."   
"Uhm, I am bored and I cannot sleep and Bryce wants to get rid of me and my fist had a meeting with Paul Phoenix' face."   
"What? Why?"   
"I met him in my hotel..."   
"Don't tell me..." he said to her and sighed. "I know where Paul is staying... Now I know where you are."   
"So?"   
"Lara, you have to be more careful."   
"Yes. I'll try." she said and sighed as well.   
"Anyway. You met Paul?"   
"Yes, and he said some mean things about you..."   
"Of course. It's Paul we are talking about."   
"... and he tried to flirt with me."   
"Remind me to kill him, next time I see him." Kazuya said coolly.   
"I will. How is your work coming along?"   
"Oh well. I am almost done, but I will be stuck here, until that guy from New York called. Listen when I said you should come here earlier on, I was joking, but actually, since there is nothing else to do for me but wait, you could come and we could order something to eat, unless you have eaten already."   
"I have, but it was only a small salad... But how am I supposed to get there. I have no car at the moment."   
"Take a taxi. Tell the driver Mishima Office Building, he will know. I will tell the security guard at the gate to let you in."   
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**  
  
Half an hour later Lara was dropped off by the taxi in front of a massive skyscraper. Blue lit letters on the building formed the name Mishima. Lara looked up, but all she could see was the massive glass front. Most of the lower windows were dark while on the upper floors there was still some life going on. Lara took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance.   
"Hello, my name is Lara Croft..." she began addressing the guard.   
"Oh yes, Miss Croft. Mr. Mishima has informed me. Please step through." he replied.   
He unlocked the door for her. Then he pointed towards the lifts.   
"Take the lift up to the 83rd floor. His office is at the end of the hall."   
He handed Lara a pass card and told her that she couldn't go up to Level 83 without it. Lara thanked him and then stepped inside the hall and looked around. The floor was made of marble and there was a fountain in the middle of the hall. She marched towards the lift. The doors opened automatically when she stopped in front. Lara stepped inside slowly and the lift doors closed behind her.   
"Please state your destination." said a soft female voice in Japanese.   
Lara had to grin but she didn't want to take her chances with the voice recognition and she had to use the passcard anyway, so she swiped it through the slot, the number 83 was lit on the control panel. With a soft humming the lift started moving up. Shortly afterwards the lift door opened on the 80th floor. Lara was surprised how quick the elevator had gone up, she had barely noticed the movement. The door opened and a beautiful young Japanese woman stepped inside and wished Lara a good evening. Lara caught a glimpse of the hall. The interior looked very modern and elegant. The door closed and the young woman was about to use her swipe card but then pulled back her hand when she saw that apparently she had the same destination as Lara. Moments later the lift stopped on floor 83. The other girl stepped outside and went straight to the next door. Lara followed outside. At once she realised the difference, there was a carpet on the floor and the walls were lined with beautiful pictures. The 80th floor had looked dull compared to the 83rd. She walked right towards the door at the end and knocked.   
"Come in." Kazuya said.   
She opened the door and stepped inside. His office was huge. The floor was made of marble again. A huge window was behind the desk. Lara looked around.   
"Do you work here? Or do you live here? Now I know why you work all day."   
"What?"   
Lara walked over to the massive window behind the desk.   
"Look at this, the view is magnificent... It seems like the whole city is lying there in front of you, and the bay... I always thought working in an office is boring. This convinces me otherwise."   
"It is boring most of the time."   
Someone knocked at the door.   
"Come in." Kazuya said.   
Another beautiful young girl entered. She handed Kazuya some papers.   
"I have finished the task. Is there anything else I can do for you." she said, smiling at him.   
"No, that will be all for today. You can go home."   
She bowed, turned around and walked out.   
"A lot of pretty girls around here."   
Kazuya looked at her intently and then said: "Yes, I have to agree."  
"I was talking about the girls who work here." she said staying serious.   
"Oh, these are only the ones working for me."   
"You are an arrogant bastard."   
"I have heard that thousands of times before... Well I can live with that reputation. I have heard worse."   
"So have I." Lara replied.   
"I can imagine. Paul Phoenix... So what did he do exactly?"   
"He told me what a bad person you are... He said something along the lines 'I would be better off with him'."   
"Why does he always want what's mine?"   
"Excuse me?" Lara replied with anger in her voice.   
"That's not the way I meant it."   
"That's just so typical male. You think you have sex with the girl and then you own her?"   
"Hey, calm down young lady. You only hear what you want to hear, right? I did not say that I own you. Let me correct my last sentence. 'Why does he always wants to be like me'."   
Lara kept silent for a moment, then she said: "I am sorry, I have overreacted, again. Why did I have to meet Paul? That's one thing I didn't need today. It was bad enough without..."   
"So did you meet any of Heihachi's idiots?"   
"No. I was surprised, but apparently they have not found me."   
"Then someone will lose his job tonight... or worse. He was cursing all day." Kazuya said grinning. "The first thing he did when he came to work was calling me into his office. He asked me where I had been all night. If I stayed with you. If you where the one who got the stone..."   
"So what did you tell him?"   
"Nothing. I am not Lee."   
"But wasn't he angry?"   
"Angry? He was beyond angry."   
"You say that as if it were nothing. Aren't you worried?"   
"I will be worried when he starts being friendly to us. He swore I would have to pay for this on Saturday. He knows he has to honour the rules and cannot fight me before that."   
"You really scare me. I am worried about you."   
"I can take good care of myself!"   
"But..."   
"Lara, you don't understand. You've got nothing to do with that. We had this coming for a long time. Sooner or later it's going to be me or him."  
"What about Chaolan. Where does he stand?"   
"He will side with the winner."   
Lara walked towards the window and looked outside absent mindedly. She was rubbing her fist, with which she had hit Paul. She didn't want to admit it, but it really hurt. Fighting with bare hands was not her speciality. Kazuya came towards her.   
"Paul?" he asked looking at her fist.   
"Yes."   
"You shouldn't have done it. He is not worth it."   
"You mean you would have left him alone?"   
"Of course not. I would have broken his yaw."   
Lara grinned.   
"I don't like the idea of him flirting with you." he continued. "Like it or not, you are mine." he then said.  
And before she could protest he had pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first Lara was struggling, urged to make her comments, but finally she gave in and her hands wandered to his back. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
Kazuya released Lara at once and straightened his shirt. He walked towards his desk while Lara sat down on the couch.   
"Come in." he finally said.  
The young woman Lara had met in the lift entered.   
"I am done for today. I have made you an appointment with Mr. Chigasaki for Friday. And I have prepared everything for the meeting tomorrow morning."  
"Thank you, Natsumi." he replied.   
"This is my first meeting... I hope everything goes well. I hope your father is satisfied with our work."   
"Ok, listen: The point of these meetings is not to make Heihachi happy; it's to show the rest that we have made more money than they have all together."   
The girl nodded.   
"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow at 9. Don't worry too much about it, just be on time."   
The woman said goodbye and left. Kazuya went over to the sofa.   
"So, where were we?"   
"I was about to kill you for what you said."   
"Forget I have asked."   
"You are..." Lara began but then paused for a moment.   
"Mean? Arrogant? Possessive?"   
"... a really good kisser."   
He was silent.   
"Say something... It's making me nervous when you are quiet."   
"Well... Then maybe we should continue?"   
"That's an excellent idea, it's not as if people were coming and going the whole time."   
The telephone started ringing.   
"Well this must be the guy from New York." Lara said.   
Kazuya looked at the display.   
"No. Internal call."   
He picked up. Lara could only hear his replies.   
"Damn, thank you." he said and hung up. He turned towards Lara. He had a serious look on his face.   
"Speaking of people coming and going, we have a little problem. My dear father has just passed the gate. I wonder what he wants."   
"What???" Lara yelled. "If he finds me here... Where can I hide." she screamed nervous.   
"Bathroom." he said pointing at a door.   
"Ok." she said walking towards that door. "Tell me when he is gone."   
Lara disappeared in the bathroom. In complete darkness she waited, listening at the door to see what happened.   
  
Kazuya pressed a button on his computer, and at once a couple of programs came up. A moment later Heihachi knocked at the door. He didn't wait for a reply but entered immediately. Kazuya looked up from his screen.   
"Still working?" Heihachi asked suspicious.   
"As you can see."   
Heihachi wandered around the desk and looked onto the monitor.   
"You are still working on the financial statement? All other departments had them ready this morning.   
"Well, we are not all other departments, we have been working today. So what do you want?"   
"I want you to have your financial statement ready... on time."   
"If I remember correctly I have till 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. We have never been late and we are always better than the rest. If that changes you can come and complain. So what do you _really_ want? Oh wait, I know, your spies didn't do their job, so you are here to see what I'm up to? As you can see I am not up to anything. I'm working."   
"Where can I find your little girlfriend?"   
"I don't know."   
"Don't lie to me." Heihachi yelled.   
"Last time I saw her she was in the Four Seasons Hotel."   
"She has moved out."   
"Well I don't know where she is then. Do you want her phone number? Then you can ask her." Kazuya said grinning.   
"Don't take me for a fool. Where is she? You met with her last night."   
"That's none of your business."   
"In case you haven't noticed, it is. She has stolen what's mine."   
"What's yours? I heard it belongs to the museum. Why are you after it anyway? Don't tell me you believe that crap about it's special powers. Taken your precious, has she?"   
"You must think you are really smart. But stop annoying me..."   
"Saturday. You will get your chance on Saturday."   
"You will regret the day you got born."   
"I have been doing that for all my life."   
Heihachi turned around and walked out of Kazuya's office without saying another word.   
  
A minute went by and then Lara peeked out of the bathroom.   
"Is he gone?"   
"I wouldn't bet on that. He might show up again without any warning."   
Kazuya walked towards the door and opened it. He looked out into the passage. Then he stepped back in and closed the door.   
"Ok, wait another minute in there. The lift has just gone up to his office. But maybe it was just to fool me. I know my father."   
They waited for 3 minutes, Lara inside the bathroom, ready to close the door immediately. Nothing happened.   
"Well. I guess he is not coming back."   
"To tell you the truth, I am pretty nervous. It was a mistake to come here."   
"Hey, don't worry. I will get you out of here safely. You know what..."   
He walked over to the door and locked it.   
"Well, in case he comes back."   
"But wouldn't he suspect something when the door is locked, if he returned?"   
"So what?"   
"'So what?' I am worried. I was really stupid. I stepped into the Lions den unarmed."   
"I won't let him harm you because of a stupid, fake stone."   
"You can be very romantic..."   
"Don't call me 'romantic' or I might change my mind."   
"No you won't. You enjoy annoying your father too much."   
"You are pretty certain for someone who was scared just a moment ago."   
"Worried, not scared. I got out of so many tough situations before. But normally I didn't walk into trouble blindly."   
"I guess I am not the perfect company for you."   
"You never were." She moved closer towards him. "You were a danger to me right from the start."   
Lara was now standing right in front of him, very close.   
"But ever since I ran into you the night you fought against Paul, I have been wanting you."   
Her face was only inches away from his.   
"I tried to fight this urge, but I just couldn't."  
At that moment the phone rang again. Kazuya ignored it but kissed her instead.   
"You better answer that." she said. "You have been waiting for that call."   
Kazuya left her and walked towards the desk to pick up the phone.   
"Another internal call." he said, with confusion in his voice.   
He answered the phone. After a few seconds he hung up again.   
"Just the guards at the gate. Heihachi has left again."   
Lara looked relieved and let out a deep breath. Just when she was about to make her way towards the desk the phone rang again. Kazuya picked it up. Lara looked at him expectantly. He nodded. Lara sat down on the couch and grabbed a magazine. 20 minutes later Kazuya hung up.   
"So?" Lara asked. "Was it successful?"   
"Yes." he replied. "My father will kill me." he added grinning.   
"Why?"   
"He wanted to make this deal. But he offered far too much money, and they didn't want to agree. After speaking to me, the guy was willing to do the deal for less. Ok, I have one more thing to add to our financial statement."   
He turned towards his computer and called up the financial statement. He added the numbers; meanwhile Lara started massaging his shoulders. He finished his work and then leaned back his head. Lara's hands wandered up to his hair. He spun his chair around and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck. She pulled him up and they continued kissing. Lara forced her tongue into his mouth, all the while she moved back towards the couch, pulling Kazuya behind her. His hands went up and down at her back while he returned her kisses. His hand wandered under her shirt. Lara pressed her body against his. She kissed his neck while her hands were moving through his hair again. She could feel how he reacted to her gentle touch on the back of his head. Then Lara's hands moved to the front where she began opening his shirt. She kissed his chest while she opened one button after the other.   
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**  
  
One hour later Kazuya and Lara were in the car on their way to Lara's hotel. Lara looked out through the window when she noticed a car following them in her mirror. She turned around and looked out.   
"We have been..." she began.   
"... followed. Yes, I know. Dad's guys have been following me everywhere during the last days."   
Kazuya slowed the car down. Lara looked at him in confusion.   
"Why are we slowing down? Do you want to hand me over?" she joked.   
When they were slow enough Kazuya pressed a button to open the roof.   
"Can't do that at full speed." he said.   
Lara looked at him, again with confusion showing on her face.   
"Are you hot?"   
"Give me one of your guns." he said holding out his hand.   
"Why?"   
"Just do so." he said impatiently.   
Lara rummaged in her bag and got out her weapons.   
"Here."   
Kazuya grabbed the gun, loaded it and turned around.   
"What the hell..."   
Before Lara could react he had shot a hole into one of the tires of the car following them. The driver hit the brake causing the jeep to skid and then tip over.   
"You are far more reckless than I thought." Lara commented.   
"I have warned them."   
He grabbed his phone and called a number.   
"Hey, Miyoko, listen. I told you and your guys not to follow me, right? You can pick up Nakazo and his team in a trench south of the city. Stay out of my way." he hung up.   
"I can see - stepping in your path is not the best idea one can have."   
"Don't tell me you found that out just now?!" He was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. "Now we didn't get anything to eat. Are you hungry?" Kazuya asked.   
"A little bit. Some things just make you hungry." she grinned.   
"I am glad you agree."   
"But it's very late already."   
"How about a little snack? I know a very nice bistro."   
"Is there any place in this town you don't know?"   
"No. Just some places I wouldn't recommend."   
"How comes you always have the fitting restaurant for any occasion."   
"When you have as many business meetings as I have, you just know them."   
  
Shortly after they entered the bistro. Lara realised at once that the place was not only about food and drinks but also about showing others how much money you got. This was one of the posh places in town. Lara didn't go to these kinds of places often. Mainly because she never had the right man to accompany her. A tomb raider would be hardly seen in places like this. But Lara Croft was a Lady, she felt at home here.  
"I hope you are not feeling uncomfortable here." Kazuya said to her. "If you do we can go somewhere else."   
"No, no. This is alright. I am just glad that I chose my wardrobe carefully and am not wearing jeans."   
"Right, I forgot. I am here with _Lady_ Croft."   
A waitress approached them.  
"What can I do for you?"   
"A table for two." Kazuya said to her.   
"Let me see what I can do for you, Mr. Mishima." she said and walked to the bar.   
"Oh, I see. You are known here." Lara commented.   
"I am here quite often." he replied.   
The waitress returned.   
"It's pretty busy at the moment, but I can squeeze you in, if you don't mind taking another table than usual."   
"Not at all." he replied.   
She led them to a small table in a quiet corner and handed them the menu.   
"I will return in a moment to take your orders." she said and left them for a moment.   
"That's perfect here. So what is your usual table?"   
"The big one in the corner over there. Not very romantic for two."   
They looked at the menus for a moment. The waitress returned.   
"Have you decided on the drinks yet?"   
"Would you like a vine, Lara?"   
"What about you?"   
"I have a fight in under 24 hours." he reminded her. "I should drink water."   
"Then I will do the same."   
"You don't have to ..."   
"But I want to."   
"Two waters." the waitress repeated. "Do you need another moment with the food?"   
"I have decided." Kazuya said looking at Lara expectantly.   
"So have I." Lara replied. "I will have a baguette with mushrooms and tomatoes."   
"And I will have a salad."   
"Certainly." the waitress said taking notes.   
She then collected the menus and walked away. When she was gone Lara stretched her legs and leaned back her head.   
"I am feeling really safe here. Earlier in your office I thought that your father would catch me, that it was all over."   
"But I was there with you..."   
"So much has happened during the last week. Can you imagine? One week ago we didn't even know each other. I am pretty sure I still don't know you very well, but I am feeling good around you."   
"Oh, thank you."   
"I mean, you are supposed to be my biggest enemy. But you are not."   
Lara went quiet when the waitress returned with their drinks. They thanked her and she walked away again. Lara's thoughts wandered and they came back to a topic that still gave her a headache.   
"I wonder why Bryce didn't call me yet." she said.   
"Why? What are you waiting for?"   
"Oh. The guy who gave me the assignment was behaving strange lately. So we are trying to watch him. To find out what he has planned. I don't want to return the stone without knowing more about it."   
"I guess he would have called you, if he had made any progress. So why don't you just lean back and wait? I will drop you off at your hotel right after dinner, then you can find out."   
Just a moment later the waitress served their meals.   
  
Kazuya dropped Lara off at her hotel. Since she had hinted where she was staying anyway, there was no use in keeping it secret. Besides he swore that his father wouldn't find out through him. They entered Lara's room and found Bryce still working at the computer. He looked up.   
"Well. I can't get in, so we have to wait for Mr. Bojangles to do his job. If we don't get any response till 10 o'clock tomorrow, we will switch to plan C."   
"Ok." Lara replied.   
"Anyway, I'll go to bed now. Goodnight." Bryce said and left them alone.   
  
Heihachi was sitting in his study, waiting for his men to report. Someone knocked at the door.   
"Come in." Heihachi's voice boomed.   
The man entered the office, his face hinting that he was scared to death. He had a fresh cut at his chin. His clothes were torn and dirty.   
"You dare to come in here like this, Nakazo?" Heihachi yelled at him.   
The man looked down in fear.   
"I am sorry, sir. We had a car accident."   
"A car accident?" Heihachi repeated. "You are too stupid to stay on the road?"   
"He shot our tires."   
"And I should accept that as an apology? Do you at least know where he is now?"   
"We have attached a tracer to his car. When he left the office, he went straight to a bistro in town. The girl was with him."   
"Where did he pick her up?" Heihachi enquired.   
"She was with him the whole time. She was in the office with him."   
"WHAT????" Heihachi yelled angry. "Where are they now?"   
"Garden Hotel."   
"Garden Hotel. Perfect." Heihachi said smiling evil. "Send me Miyoko."  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**  
  
Lara woke up at 6 o'clock. Kazuya was just getting up.   
"Oh, Lara. I am sorry; did I disturb your sleep?"   
"Kind of." she replied.  
"I am so sorry. But I have to get up."   
"I know." she sighed.   
He leaned down and kissed her. "Get back to sleep. I will pick you up tonight at 6. Just ignore me now."   
He walked into the bathroom. Lara turned around and sunk into a dream. For a change it was a pleasant dream.  
  
Around 9 Lara woke again. Kazuya was long gone. She got dressed, then grabbed her computer and wandered over to Bryce's room. She knocked at the door and waited. A minute later a sleepy Bryce opened the door for her.  
"No Lara. Not the first thing I will do... I need a coffee first. Let's walk down to get breakfast."   
  
Kazuya arrived at the conference room shortly before 9. Natsumi, the girl from his department was waiting in front of the door. She was nervously playing with some strands of her hair. Kazuya handed her a print of the revised financial statement. She looked at him confused.   
"We had some last minute changes." he simply stated.   
The girl was getting even more nervous, staring at the new numbers, her hands shaking slightly.   
"Ok, let's get inside." Kazuya said to her and opened the door.   
When he entered the room the conversations died down. The girl followed him reluctantly. He sat down and the girl took a seat right next to him.   
"Listen, don't worry about the changes. You will just present the statement and when it comes to the new numbers I will take over from you."   
The girl looked a bit relieved but she nearly jumped when the door opened again. Lee stepped inside. He nodded to Kazuya and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Heihachi didn't appear till 2 minutes after 9. Kazuya looked at his watch impatiently when he finally entered. Heihachi narrowed his eyes looking at his son in anger. And that wasn't about to change when he found out that Kazuya had meddled in his affairs making important deals behind his back.   
  
When the meeting was over Heihachi left the conference room quickly but not before telling Kazuya to come to his office.   
"He was not happy with us." Natsumi said disappointed when they stepped outside.   
"He wasn't happy with _me_. You did very well, Natsumi. Don't you worry; you have made a huge step forwards during the last months. You deserved the promotion. And if Heihachi ever steps down, I will take you with me as my personal assistant. But now I'll better go see what he wants from me."   
  
Kazuya knocked at Heihachi's door and waited for his reply.   
"Come in." Heihachi growled.   
Kazuya entered and closed the door behind him.   
"You must think you are very smart." he growled at his son.   
"Well it took you long enough to finish that deal..."   
"I am not talking about that."   
Kazuya raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
"I am talking about you, bringing your little girlfriend here. She has been meddling in my affairs far too long now and so have you. After Saturday none of you will ever cross my path again." he threatened.   
"Is that your idea of psychological warfare? Shall I send Lee to you next?"  
"Get out!" Heihachi barked.   
Kazuya turned around and left without another word.   
  
Bryce and Lara returned from breakfast and went straight into Lara's room. She set up the computer and turned it on. Bryce turned his computer on as well. They waited for about two minutes till something happened.   
"He must have gotten his mail. Mr. Bojangles has answered."   
Lara jumped up and ran over to Bryce.   
"We have to wait a moment. I have told Mr. Bojangles to send us all his incoming and outgoing mail from the last 3 days."   
"Could you stop speaking of the program like that?" Lara said irritated.   
"Here we go... The first mails have arrived."   
"Let me see..."   
Lara read through the mails looking for something interesting.   
"To Professor Smith, Oxford University... no, not interesting... To someone with an AOL address..." She opened the mail. "Hey, that is interesting." she then said.   
Bryce looked on her monitor.   
"What is?"   
"Look at this. Just one sentence: 'She has got it'. And it's from today. Bryce, can you fetch all emails to and from this address for me?"   
"Certainly."   
Ten minutes later Lara was going through all the mails from the mysterious guy. There weren't many. Another one contained a hint that Downey knew Heihachi was going to steal the stone of eternity. This seemed to be the man, woman, organisation... interested in getting the real stone. Lara looked up from her computer.   
"I can't believe it. Downey is betraying all his beliefs; he is practically making a deal with the devil. He is selling a dangerous, priceless artefact to an unknown buyer. Who tells him that it's not going to be used for bad purposes?"   
"So what do you plan to do now?"   
"I don't know. I guess I will have to call him. Arrange a meeting with him for tomorrow when I will hand over the stone."   
"Do you think that's a good idea?"   
"No. But do I have a choice? I have to find out what's going on."   
  
Lara picked up her phone and called Downey's number. 'Now Lara, remember, be nice to him. Pretend nothing has happened.' she told herself.   
"Hello?" came Downey's voice.   
"Hello, Professor Downey. This is Lara." she said as cheerful as she could.   
"Lara. I haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you?" he said excited.   
"I am fine. Thank you."   
"So how are things going? I got your mail. So you have the stone? Any trouble with Heihachi's men?"   
"A little, but nothing I can't handle. I will come to your office tomorrow and I will bring the stone."   
"That is excellent news. Finally it will be back where it belongs. We will double security."   
Lara wasn't in the mood to speak to the betrayer much longer, so she cut the conversation short.   
"Ok, I must be going now. Then I will see you tomorrow."   
"See you tomorrow Lara."   
  
She hung up and turned to Bryce.   
"Ok, we are done for today. I am telling you, when this is over I will need a nice long holiday. Ok, let's enjoy the rest of the day."   
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**  
  
Lara came from the pool, a towel and her swimsuit in a bag slung over her shoulder. She stepped into the lift paying no attention to the three guys already in there. Her mind was elsewhere. She wanted to have a nice hot bath, then read a book before Kazuya would pick her up tonight. The lift doors closed behind her. One of the men in the lift with her moved closer to her, making her feel uncomfortable. And then Lara felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back.   
"Not your lucky day, Miss Croft." said another man in a very bad English. Lara noticed that the man had a cut on his face.   
It seemed they didn't know that Lara spoke Japanese, or they didn't care, but Lara wasn't going to tell them either. This might be something she could use to her advantage. Instead of going up the lift went down to the garage.   
"Where are you taking me?" Lara asked.   
"You will see, Miss Croft. It was very unwise to meddle in the affairs of Mr. Mishima."   
Lara's phone which was in her bag began to ring. Another of the men drew his gun and pointed it at her head.   
"Take it out." the guy in front of her ordered.   
Lara did so and looked at the display. The man looked over her shoulder.   
"Mishima junior." he said to his colleagues. "Answer it and pretend everything is alright." he commanded Lara.   
"Are you crazy." one of the other men said.   
"Hey, you know him; if she doesn't answer he will come looking. And if the lady here tries something stupid, I swear he will be too late." the man said raising his gun as well.   
Lara picked up the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Lara. You have to be careful, Heihachi has sent out his killers again."   
"Ok, I promise you to watch out for them." she said looking at the gun that was pointed at her head.   
"Ok, I will pick you up at 6. See you then." he finished the call.   
Lara hung up.   
"Very well done, Miss Croft." the man said lowering the gun.  
The other was still pressing his gun against her back. The lift came to a halt on the parking deck. They pushed Lara out and towards a van with darkened windows parked nearby.   
"Get in there and don't make any trouble." the guy hissed from behind.   
Lara complied and got into the van. Two of the armed men climbed in with her, the one with the cut went to the front to accompany the driver. The two guys watched Lara closely during the whole journey. After a while they started talking Japanese, not thinking that Lara might understand. What Lara could gather was very interesting. They spoke about tracing Kazuya's car. After 15 minutes they reached their destination. The back door opened.   
"Time to get out, Miss Croft." one of the guys said.   
Lara got up and walked out carefully watching the three guns aimed at her. She emerged out in a backyard in front of a deserted warehouse. 'This is not good' she said to herself.   
"Follow me." a newly arrived man ordered her.  
He looked really mean. His eyes were narrowed, he also had a moustache, his black hair was really short.   
"I am not telling you again." he barked at Lara.   
She followed his command. The other guys stayed behind. The man opened one of the warehouse doors. He shoved her in and closed the door behind them. Lara had trouble adapting her sight to the darkness of the warehouse. She could see a man standing in the shadows in front of her. He stepped out and she could see it was Heihachi.   
"Ah, Miss Croft. Finally we meet."   
He turned to the other guy.   
"Please leave us alone, Miyoko. You and the others are to return to the office building. Keep an eye on my useless son and don't let him get out of there. And take her bag away."   
The other man bowed, grabbed Lara's bag and put it aside, then turned and walked out. Lara could hear the van take off. She turned her attention back to Heihachi. He circled around her like a wild beast around his prey.   
"You have stolen what's mine. And I want it back."   
"I don't have it on me."   
"I didn't think you would. I will get the stone back when I'm done with you."   
"Oh besides, it's a fake."   
"You are not fooling me, Miss Croft."   
"It's true. If you would have checked that yourself it would have saved me a lot of trouble. This way I had to get into your house to steal it and then find out it wasn't worth it."   
"I don't believe a word you are saying. And even if it were a fake that wouldn't make any difference right now. Your journey ends here and now." Heihachi said moving into his fighting stance.   
Lara stiffened, she knew what would come next, he would attack her, and she wouldn't stand a chance. She didn't have her guns with her; she would have to rely on her bare hands which - against an opponent like Heihachi - was pretty useless. So she did the only sensible thing she could think of and ran.   
"You can't get away, Miss Croft." Heihachi yelled after her.   
"We will see about that." she replied.   
Lara ran up a set of stairs. Over her head hung a metal scaffold. She jumped up, held on to it and heaved herself up. Heihachi came up the stairs behind her, but he didn't dare to follow her onto the scaffold, it would probably not hold his weight. Lara crawled over to the opposite side of the warehouse. Heihachi growled. He ran around looking for a way to get to the other side and found one. Lara readied herself to jump down. She brought her fists down hard and Heihachi went to the ground. But with the agility of a cat he got up again. Lara was amazed that the old man could move that fast. He didn't need any time to recover. Lara ran away again but he caught her arm. She kicked him, but Heihachi pulled her other leg away and Lara fell to the ground. He was about to stomp onto her when Lara could roll sideways. She crawled away, got back onto her feet and ran. But Heihachi was already behind her. He kicked her hard and Lara went down to the ground again. While she fell, she cut her upper arm on a wooden crate. She yelled in pain, blood dripping from the wound. Heihachi tried kicking her again but Lara rolled away once more. The crate got hit and burst into a thousand pieces. Lara grabbed a wooden stick that was lying around nearby and hit Heihachi with it. The stick broke and Heihachi tumbled, but recovered quickly. Lara used his confusion to get away again. She grabbed a wooden plank just in case and ran towards the offices. She ran inside one and hid behind the door. Heihachi didn't know where she was, so he went looking for her. He knew in which direction she had disappeared. He looked into one office after the other. Lara was prepared and when he looked into the office she was occupying she brought the plank down onto his head. He went down at once, stunned from the impact. Lara jumped out through the open door and slammed the heavy metal door shut behind her. Luckily the key was in the lock and she turned it. Then she grabbed another wooden plank and rammed it behind the handle to block it. Luckily she had chosen one of the offices without window, so the only way out was through the door.   
  
Lara ran down the stairs and collected her bag pack. Then she opened the gates of the warehouse, got out and closed them behind her. Quickly she ran towards the road. Here she paused for a moment slightly out of breath. She got out her phone and called Bryce to tell him what happened, that she needed a lift and that he should check out of the hotel at once since it wasn't safe any more.   
"Lara, I will need at least 20 minutes to pack the bags, then some more to check out..."   
"Just do it. You can worry about picking me up later."   
"Ok, I will call you when I'm out of here. So where do we go now?"   
"Don't worry; this wasn't the last hotel in Tokyo." Lara said laughing. "Don't forget to take the stone." she reminded Bryce.   
Lara made her way along the road. After a long walk her phone rang.   
"Hey Lara, I am out." came Bryce's voice.   
Lara told him where he could pick her up and thirty minutes later they were both in the car looking for a new hotel.   
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**  
  
After they had found a new home Lara called Kazuya to tell him that they would have to meet somewhere else. She told him that she had moved to another hotel, but wanted to meet him somewhere else, in case he was followed. She did not mention the encounter with his father.   
"You are right; it's too dangerous when I pick you up at your hotel. How about we meet in a cafe?" he said.   
"I think that's a good idea. I don't know how they have found me in the other hotel, but I have a guess. Get your car checked for transmitters."   
"What?"   
"One of the men said something along these lines."   
"Oh great. I will check the car. Ok Lara, I will meet you at the cafe. I'll look out for pursuers, I promise."   
They both hung up.   
  
"Lara, do you think it's clever to meet with him?" Bryce asked.   
"No, it isn't but as long as I'm with him I know nothing will happen."   
"Lara, promise me to take care."   
"Of course I will."   
"I'll never understand why you are so risk taking."   
"I just love it." Lara simply replied.   
They sat in their new hotel room quietly for a while. Bryce was busy fetching Downey's latest mail, while Lara bandaged her arm. The cut looked very nasty at first but Lara had everything she needed to take care of the wound herself.   
"So anything new?" Lara asked Bryce looking onto his screen.   
"No." he replied scanning the mail. "All business."   
"Ok, but keep an eye on it."   
  
At 6 o'clock Lara met Kazuya in the cafe.   
"Good evening, Lara." he said.   
"Good evening."   
"Ok, let's get to the arena. My fight starts in an hour."   
"You are sure you have not been followed?" Lara asked him nervously.   
"Absolutely. They had indeed placed a tracer on my car." he said angry. "I got rid of it."   
They went out to the car and drove to the arena. It took them a while to find a place to park the car. Lara noticed that there were more people today than there had been previously.   
"What's going on here?"   
"Semi finals." Kazuya commented.   
"So do you think the rest of your family will be here as well?" Lara asked wondering if Heihachi had escaped from the warehouse yet.   
She was worried about meeting him again tonight. He would probably be angry beyond imagination. And she was certain that he would try attacking her, witnesses or not.   
"Heihachi? No. He will come for his own fight later on. Chaolan? Maybe, but I think he has other things on his mind. He was very quiet the whole day. He is worried about the fight against Heihachi."   
  
They entered the arena. Down to the right Lara spotted Law and Paul who were deep in a conversation in the middle of the hall. So instinctively she turned left. Kazuya held her back.   
"Where are you going? We have to go that way." he said pointing down the hall.   
Lara followed him as he walked straight towards Law and Paul. Paul looked up.   
"Oh look, if that isn't..."   
But before he could finish the sentence Kazuya walked right through the two of them and pushed both aside.   
"You are in my way."   
They both cursed and turned to him with aggressive looks on their faces.   
"Don't give me these looks. You both had your chances against me - and lost." Kazuya said. "Why are you here anyway?"   
"You are fighting against Baek. One of you gets his ass kicked. That's enough reason for me to be here." Law said.   
"Oh I see and you brought Simpson along to show him how real men fight?"   
"I hate him." Paul growled. "One day I will really show him. I almost had him once."   
"Yeah, yeah, but twice you didn't have me at all. Come on Lara."   
"Your arrogance will be your downfall one day." Law yelled after him.   
Lara walked around the two men not looking at Paul so he wouldn't feel encouraged to make a comment. She caught up to Kazuya.   
"What is it with you and those two?" Lara asked.   
"They hate me."   
"I cannot imagine why." she said with irony in her voice. "You really seem to enjoy it, when everybody hates you."   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"So far you have offended every man in your vicinity - well except Bryce, which I don't understand why... And you are only nice to women if you like them."   
"There is no point in being friends with people today and to break their nose tomorrow. Besides you have to admit, Paul is not very lovable."   
"No he is not." Lara agreed.   
"Ok Lara, I think I have to leave you now. Don't let these two annoy you. I will see you after the fight."   
He left her alone once more and Lara made her way into the arena. Again she had excellent seats. Front row tickets for the semi final were rather pricey and hard to get she had found out, but as a participant Kazuya got two. Lara found the two seats and was almost sad that the one next to her would probably stay empty. As annoying as he seemed at first, she had really started to like Lee Chaolan. She felt sorry for him that he had to fight Heihachi. She had gotten a taste of his power earlier on and she knew that this was going to be tough for the young man. The other seat next to hers was taken by the man who had been fighting Heihachi a week ago. Lara didn't remember his name, but she recognised the long dark hair that was tied back. He greeted her friendly and she returned the greeting.   
"Many girls here tonight." he commented.   
Lara looked around and saw that he was right. During the other matches she had realised that there were more men in the audience than women but today it was almost even.   
"Hm, strange." Lara said.   
"Not at all." the young man said smiling. "Baek - he is very popular with the girls... and Kazuya - well, he is the bad boy, they love that."   
Lara had to grin. For once she wouldn't have annoying company during a match.   
"So who do you think will win?" Lara asked him curious.   
"I am pretty sure that Kazuya Mishima will win. Although Baek might be angry that he defeated Law. He wanted to fight against him so desperately." the man said, again grinning. "Mishima is the better fighter still."   
Lara nodded and stayed quiet for a while. Five minutes later Law and Paul entered the arena and sat down on the other side. Lara was glad that they were far away.   
  
Both fighters stepped into the arena shortly after. The fight began and Kazuya made his first move at once. He approached Baek quickly and started a series of punches before the other man could react. This took Baek by surprise and he couldn't get into the fight for a while, he was just reacting, trying to minimize the damage. Then Kazuya made a little pause giving Baek enough time to prepare for the next series of punches, but they never came. Kazuya kicked him low and then when Baek was about to change from a high defence to a low defence Kazuya grabbed his arm, pulled him forwards and kicked him in the back of the head, in one swift move his leg came up again and caught Baek in the face. The double face kick sent Baek down to the ground. Baek rolled and got up. Then the Korean started his own attack. He tried to get Kazuya with a series of kicks but he just stepped sideways and punched him into the side. Baek tried again to attack his opponent, and this time he managed to hit Kazuya a couple of times. He moved fast trying to do as much damage as possible before his opponent would recover. But Kazuya managed to block some of his kicks and he used the next tiny pause to get his punch through. The fight continued for a while and Baek was able to do some damage as well. But the Korean was getting slower and weaker every minute, he had lost the match right at the beginning when he had decided to start things slowly and his opponent had decided against it.  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**  
  
When the fight was over Lara got up and walked out into the hall. A red haired girl in a red dress and high heels stepped into her path. She was a bit smaller than Lara who recognised her as the girl Lee had pointed out to her as Anna Williams, Nina's sister.   
"You're the one called Lara Croft?" Anna hissed at her in anger.   
'What now?' Lara thought to herself.   
"Yes, that's me."   
"Listen, bitch. Stay away from Kazuya Mishima, he is mine."   
Lara rolled her eyes.   
"How sweet is that?" she replied.   
"I am having the most incredible sex with him, and you will not take that away from me."   
Lara pushed her aside to get past and left her standing in the doorway. The anger inside her was growing and it was directed against Kazuya. How could he do that to her?   
  
Kazuya came out just a few minutes later. He walked up towards Lara. Without thinking for a moment she slapped him across the face. He wasn't prepared for that, and when he reacted and grabbed her arm it was too late. He looked at her in confusion.   
"How did I deserve that?"   
"Anna Williams." Lara growled.   
He looked at her completely clueless.   
"Don't pretend not to know." she yelled angry. "You slept with her." she accused him.   
"What does that matter now?" he said calmly.   
"What does that matter now? What - does - that - matter - now? Paul was right about you...."   
"What? It was just a one night stand... That was months ago, I didn't know the bitch was still going on about it."   
Lara was about to yell at him again but then went quiet.   
"Months ago?" she repeated quietly.   
"Thanks for your trust." he said and marched past her and towards the door.   
  
At the door he bumped into Paul Phoenix.   
"Trouble with your little girlfriend?" Paul teased him.   
"I should kill you right here, right now." Kazuya growled and lunged at him.   
Lee who had just entered the building, coming for his fight, held him back.   
"Let me go, Chaolan."   
"Good evening, to you too, Kazuya." Lee replied.   
"He deserves it, spreading lies about me."   
"Lies? Lies? Well isn't it true that you take everything you can get? Money, girls... Everybody knows that."   
Lee had trouble holding Kazuya back.   
"Phoenix, get out of here and stop annoying us." Lee said calmly.   
By now Lara had reached the doors as well.   
"Hi Lara." Lee said to her.   
"Let him go, Chaolan." she said.   
"What?" Lee replied.   
"Let him go." she repeated.   
Lee released Kazuya. But instead of attacking Paul he just pushed him aside, then went out through the door and was gone.   
"What happened?" Lee asked.   
"Misunderstanding." Lara replied and went out after Kazuya.   
  
"Kazuya. Wait." Lara yelled after him.   
He turned around and looked at her for a moment. Lara caught up to him.   
"Listen. I am sorry. They have all been poisoning my mind. And Anna sounded as if..."   
"Have I given you any reason not to trust me?" he said and turned away.   
Lara held him back before he could go.   
"What now?" he yelled at her.   
"Kazuya... I am sorry." Lara said releasing him.   
"Yes, I have heard. I am not deaf." he said, turned around and walked away.   
  
Lara did not follow him any more. Instead she turned around and walked back into the arena where she met Lee Chaolan again.   
"Hey Lara, back already. Where have you left my brother?"   
"Don't ask." she replied sadly.   
"Oh no, he is angry with you? Why? What happened?"   
"I cannot bother you with my problems now. You have an important fight tonight."   
"Everything that keeps my mind off that is welcome." he replied.   
"Ok." Lara said and started telling her story. "Anna confronted me. She told me to stay away from your brother..."   
"Anna, of course. He had something going on with her, a while ago... let me think... about 5 months ago or so. She wasn't very happy when he dumped her. Since then she had been following him, trying to get him back. She is just not giving up."   
"He is angry that I didn't trust him." Lara continued. "That I believed something was going on between them right now."   
Lee laid his arm around Lara.   
"There is one thing you should keep in mind, Lara. 'Never believe a word of what Anna, Paul or Law tell you.' They will tell you anything about Kazuya. He is not what I would call a good person, but he is honest. He will tell you right in the face what he thinks, if he likes you or not... And he always finishes one thing before he starts another."   
"Ok. Maybe I have been unfair. But he wouldn't listen to my apologies."   
"Don't worry too much; tomorrow he probably will."   
"You think so?"   
"I am certain. His anger always subsided quickly; unless your name is Heihachi. Which reminds me; I have to go now. Will I see you after my fight? I will drop you off at your place... if I am able to." he added with a forced smile.   
"Good luck." Lara called after him.   
  
She returned to her seat and again found Lei in the seat next to her. The young man smiled when he saw her coming.   
"So you are back? I was afraid you might have left after the first fight."   
"I wanted to, but then I've decided to watch Lee Chaolan's fight as well."   
"I fear the poor guy will lose against his father. But still this might be an interesting fight."   
They waited for quite a long time but nothing happened. None of the fighters came out. Lara grew worried that something might have happened to Lee; that Heihachi had started the fight a bit early. Then the announcer stepped into the ring and informed the crowd that Heihachi had not arrived in the arena yet.   
  
Lara started to worry again. This was her fault. He was probably still locked up in the warehouse... What would happen now? Heihachi would be disqualified and Lee would move on to the final round against Kazuya. Kazuya would be angry he wouldn't get the chance to fight against his father. Heihachi... well he would still want to kill her. And Lee? What would he say?   
  
Twenty minutes later, Heihachi had still not shown up and Lee was declared winner.   
"Oh well, that was an interesting fight." Lei commented getting up. "Can I invite you to a drink?" he then asked Lara.   
"I am sorry, but I wanted to return to my hotel right away. It has been a busy week so far, and I fear it's going to stay this way."   
"Ok. Then I guess this is goodbye." Lei said shaking Lara's hand.   
  
Lara met Lee in front of the arena. He was a bit confused that he had won without fighting at all. Lara avoided telling him that it was her fault Heihachi didn't show up.   
"Excellent." Lee said sarcastically. "Heihachi will be angry and blame me no matter what happened, and Kazuya will be angry that he won't get what he had been waiting for for ages."   
"Don't worry too much about it." Lara said placing her hand on his shoulder.   
"I don't. Come on, I will drive you home."   
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**  
  
Half an hour later Lara was lying in bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened, dreading that she had believed Anna, dreading that she had not been careful with Heihachi's men. Lara had this feeling that Heihachi would blame Kazuya for what had happened and he would not be happy with it. Lara closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep but here eyes opened again and she kept on thinking about things.   
  
When he came home Lee found Kazuya sitting in the living room, watching TV. His brother turned around when he entered.   
"You are back already? I expected you to last a bit longer against him." he commented.   
"I have won." Lee replied.   
"What? Very funny!"   
"He didn't show up."   
"Oh well, how sad. So I will be seeing you on Saturday? You better start your training right now."   
"That's all? I expected a bit more from you. Aren't you wondering, where he is?"   
"So where is he?"   
"How should I know?"   
"Well, he is not here. Maybe he did us a favour and got rid of himself? But I think he will be back earlier than we like."   
"We could call him on his phone." Lee suggested.   
"Have fun." Kazuya simply said.   
"What do you mean 'Have fun'?"   
"I am not going to call him. I don't care where he is, that's not my problem."   
"Ok, then we wait and see what happens." Lee said sitting down. "In the meantime you can tell me what happened between you and Lara."   
"No." Kazuya replied firmly.   
"Fine, then don't. I have been a gentlemen I have given the girl a lift back to her hotel after you left her standing."   
"You did what?" Kazuya yelled, jumping up from the couch.   
"Excuse me, I wasn't aware that giving your girl a lift home was a crime."   
"No, no, you don't understand... I have to call her."   
"What? Why?" Lee asked.   
"You stupid idiot. They put a tracer on my car. And when I found it I put it on yours. I thought you would never lead them to Lara and now you drove her home. I might as well have left it on my own..."   
"Well, that was a very stupid idea... wasn't it?"   
"How can you be so calm?" Kazuya yelled at his brother. "They will try to kill her now they know where she is."   
Kazuya grabbed his phone.   
"But they don't. Do you think I am stupid? I saw you putting the thing on my car, so I put it on Miyoko's car. They have probably been driving around in circles the whole day." Lee said grinning.   
Kazuya put his phone down again.   
"I think you should call her anyway." Lee added.   
"No. It's far too late."   
"She cares about you and she was really sad." Lee tried to convince him.   
"That doesn't sound like her..."   
"Not everybody is as unemotional as you. Call her!"   
"Tomorrow." Kazuya said and left the room without another word.   
Lee sat down in front of the TV. He wasn't tired enough to go to bed and he was curious what had kept Heihachi from the fight.  
  
About one hour later Lee met Miyoko in the hall. He asked him if he had seen Heihachi.  
"Has he not returned?" Miyoko asked worried.   
"No." Lee replied. "Returned from where?"   
"I am not to tell you Mr. Lee." he said.   
Kazuya came down the stairs. Miyoko looked at him scared and shifted uncomfortably.   
"Miyoko, do you know where Heihachi is?" Kazuya asked him.   
"He is not allowed to tell us." Lee explained.   
Kazuya turned towards Miyoko and glared at him.   
"Maybe you want to change your mind and tell me?"   
Miyoko tried to avoid Kazuya's gaze.   
"Where is he?" Kazuya asked him a bit louder.   
"He had a job to do." Miyoko replied still not looking at Kazuya.   
"What job?"   
"I can't tell you."   
"What job?" Kazuya repeated his question.   
"I..." Miyoko was about to begin.   
"I am losing my patience." the tone of Kazuya's voice left no doubt that he wouldn't accept anything but the truth.   
"He ordered us to bring him this Lara Croft... to the old warehouse..."   
"And?"   
"And so we did..."   
Lee's eyes widened in comprehension. Kazuya just continued to stare at Miyoko, hoping to get more information out of him.   
"Maybe something went wrong..." Miyoko continued. "We should go looking for him."   
"You do that." Kazuya said and turned away from the man.   
Miyoko called some of his men and they left in two jeeps.   
  
"You think Lara's responsible for his absence?" Lee asked his brother.   
"Yes." Kazuya replied.   
"But why didn't she tell us?"   
"I wouldn't have told you."   
"But she didn't tell you either." Lee continued.   
"She was too busy accusing me of having sex with Anna."   
  
Half an hour later Miyoko returned. They had found Heihachi. He had finally managed to break the door in when they showed up. Heihachi looked as if he had been through a tough fight, his clothes were torn. He had constantly been yelling at Miyoko on the whole journey back. When they had returned home he marched right into the living room where he found his two sons.   
"Lee must have put up a hell of a fight." Kazuya commented Heihachi's appearance.   
Lee nudged him in the side.   
"Shut up!" Heihachi barked. "I don't know whose ass I should kick first."   
"So you started with your own?"   
"Your bitch locked me in..." he yelled ignoring Kazuya's comment.   
"I don't know what you are talking about." Kazuya replied innocently which made Heihachi even angrier.   
"You know pretty well!"   
"Do I?" Kazuya said getting up.   
He now stood directly opposite his father. Heihachi glared at him.   
"Oh now I remember." Kazuya continued. "I have paid her, so she lets Miyoko catch her and bring her to you. Then she was supposed to lock you in, and all this just because I have been wanting to fight Lee so badly? I think not!"   
Heihachi raised his fist and punched Kazuya. He held his chin for a second, then he narrowed his eyes which were flashing in anger. He raised his fists. Lee and Miyoko reacted quickly and stepped between the two.   
"So what happened to the rule that you are not allowed to attack people who are still in the tournament before it's over? I did expect you to honour that... But this only applies as long as _you_ are in it, does it?" Kazuya shouted at his father.   
"And I didn't expect you to be such a coward and hide behind this silly rule..." Heihachi shot back.   
Lee struggled to hold his brother back.   
"I have no problem killing you right now! I don't have to hide behind anything."   
"I will see you Saturday, after your fight." Heihachi challenged his son.   
"Certainly." Kazuya replied. "And now I will go to bed before I change my mind and fight you now."   
Kazuya marched past his father without looking at him again and stepped out into the hall. He walked towards the main door.   
"That's not where your bed is." Heihachi called after him.   
"I didn't say I was going to _my_ bed." Kazuya answered without turning around.   
"Follow him." Heihachi yelled at Miyoko.   
  
Miyoko hurried out through the front door, but Kazuya had been waiting for him. He grabbed the man by the throat.   
"If you dare to follow me, I will kill you." Kazuya threatened him.   
Miyoko went pale. He felt that he couldn't breathe any more. The grip on his throat was too tight. He was struggling for air but Kazuya wouldn't release him just yet.   
"You will stay away from me, do you understand." he added.   
Miyoko managed to nod. Kazuya let him go. Miyoko was breathing heavily, life coming back to his lungs slowly. Kazuya turned away from him and walked towards his car. Miyoko looked after him. A moment later Kazuya returned with a knife in his hand. Miyoko froze in fear when the blade snapped out, but was relieved when he saw Kazuya walking up to the jeep instead. He slammed the knife into the tire to flatten it.   
"Gives you an excuse not to follow me." Kazuya said turning towards Miyoko.   
Then he got into his car and was gone.   
  
At 2.30 Lara woke up. Someone had knocked on her door. She leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. Then she climbed out of bed grabbing one of her pistols. She loaded it and made her way to the door. She opened it carefully, hoping to see Bryce. She was surprised to see Kazuya standing in the bright lit passage.   
"You?" Lara asked, here eyes were narrowed to keep out the light.   
"Yes, it's me. I am here to protect you."   
"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Lara said angry.   
"I can see that." Kazuya replied pointing at Lara's bandaged arm which was visible, since she wore short sleeved pyjamas. "Can I come in?"   
Lara hesitated.   
"You can put down the gun you are hiding behind the door. I am alone, I made sure nobody followed me."   
Lara moved out of the door letting him in. However she continued watching him carefully, trying to figure out if he was still mad at her.   
"So you kept Heihachi from the fight?"   
"How do you know?" Lara asked carefully. "Is there anything you don't find out right away?"   
"Heihachi returned 2 hours ago. It wasn't hard to find out what happened, besides he is not the only one who can make people talk. He was stuck in this warehouse for a long time."   
"I am sorry I have ruined your chance to fight against him on Saturday..."   
"I will fight him anyway." he replied determined.   
Now Lara noticed his swollen lip for the first time.   
"What happened to your lip? I don't remember Baek hitting you there." she asked.   
"Nothing happened." he replied.   
"Ok, obviously you won't tell me." she said.   
"So what happened to your arm?" Kazuya asked in return.   
"Nothing happened." Lara replied exactly like he had done just a moment ago.   
"That doesn't look like nothing." he said angry.   
"Neither does your lip. But if you don't tell me what happened there I won't tell you what happened to my arm."   
"Fine." he said.   
It wasn't fine for Lara. He could guess that she got her wound from her encounter with his father, but what did he do? Did he pick a fight with Paul, with Law, both of them, or was it Heihachi's doing as well? But Lara could see that he wouldn't tell her so she accepted it. She had to yawn.  
"I am going to bed if you don't mind." she then said to him.  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**  
  
At 7.30 the next morning Kazuya arrived at the office. He parked his car in the garage and went towards the lift. His arrival didn't stay unnoticed. As soon as the lift doors had closed behind him Miyoko got out from his hiding place. He continued watching the lift carefully. Then he looked around in the garage, when he was sure that no one was watching he approached the Porsche. He stretched his arm out underneath the car and applied the tracer to it again. He had found out that someone - probably Kazuya himself - had attached the tracer to his car the day before. But now it was back where it belonged and hopefully not as easy to find as last time.  
  
When Lara woke up at 8 o'clock Kazuya was gone. She was somehow relieved that he had showed up in the middle of the night. This way she knew that he wasn't angry any more and that Anna was no longer an issue. She got out of bed and got dressed, then she went over to wake up Bryce. Together they went down to breakfast. Lara told him that she was going to meet Downey at 11.   
"When have you called him and told him so?" Bryce asked curious.   
"I didn't." Lara replied. "I came up with this idea while getting dressed. I will surprise him."   
"Shall I come with you?" Bryce asked.   
"I think you should better stay out of this. Enjoy your day at the pool." Lara replied.   
  
At half past ten Lara swung onto the motorbike she had rented. She was wearing leather trousers, a grey shirt and a leather jacket. She put on a helmet and then started the bike. She drove fast, her ponytail trailing behind her. It didn't take her long to reach the museum. She got off the bike and put the helmet on the handlebar. Then she marched into the museum and straight towards Downey's office. A guard tried to stop her, but she shoved him away. "I have an appointment with him." Lara said to the guy and continued.   
A moment later she knocked at Downey's door.  
"Come in." came Downey's voice which sounded as if he had been disturbed.   
Lara stepped inside and froze. She had expected Downey to be surprised to see her. But instead she was surprise to see Kazuya in Downey's office. Although he had his back turned on her she was certain it was him. He was wearing a long black coat and the hair style was definitely his. He turned around. He was also wearing sunglasses. Lara looked at him shocked.   
"Lara." Downey said surprised.   
Lara was not able to answer; she just looked at Kazuya disbelieving.   
He took off his sunglasses and Lara noticed the difference at once. His eyes were not only glowing, they were burning bright red, like hellfire. She had seen them flashing red before, but not like this. And she was also sure that his skin had a slightly different colour than usual.   
"Ah, Miss Croft." he said with a menacing hollow voice. "You didn't expect to see _me_ here, did you?"   
"So it is true?" she replied. Somehow she was certain it wasn't the Kazuya she knew she was talking to right now.   
"I warned you, I told you to stay away from him." Downey said.   
Lara ignored Downey. Instead she addressed Kazuya: "What are you doing here?"   
"Since I am going to kill you anyway later on I might as well tell you." he replied in this hollow voice. "I am here to get the stone... the real stone."   
"But this is only the fake." Lara said holding out the stone.   
"I know." he replied angry. "Of course the idiot has told you. And Mr. Downey didn't want to hand over the original till the stupid fake was back here."   
"I needed the fake to get out the real thing unnoticed." Downey defended himself.   
Kazuya rolled his fiery eyes.   
"I still don't see what this has to do with Heihachi." Lara said.   
"The fool stole the stone for his own purposes. That wasn't part of my plans. And stupid as he is he took the replica. It would have been easy for me to take the original from him, but no, he had to take the copy."   
"And since we needed it back..." Downey began.   
"_You_ needed it back!" Kazuya yelled at Downey.   
"I hired you to get the stone from him. Fake or not Heihachi would guard it well and we had to get it out unnoticed, we needed someone to blame to take his eyes off us." Downey continued.   
"Damn fine plan you had there." Lara replied. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"   
"You nearly hadn't noticed." Kazuya said.   
"Excuse me... I would have noticed. But you - ehm Kazuya... pointed it out to me before I found out myself."  
"Very silly of him. But when I have this stone in my grasp, I will get rid of him... and his stupid father. All will be mine."   
Lara turned to Downey. "And you? What's in it for you? Why do you betray all your beliefs?"   
"Money, Lara, money." he replied.   
"How much?" she asked angry.   
"Two million dollars." he replied.   
"Two million? That's all?"   
"That's a lot of money for someone like me." Downey replied.   
"Two million of what? A few billions?" Lara yelled. "I didn't expect you to be that cheap. You could at least have demanded half of the share. But I guess you didn't have a look at the numbers you sent me? I still wouldn't have understood though."   
"Could we have the stone now, Miss Croft?" Kazuya then said to her impatiently.   
Lara hesitated, then she held out her hand holding the stone reluctantly. Kazuya grabbed it and handed it to Downey.   
"Now get me the original." he commanded. "You have kept it from me long enough."   
Downey took the stone and left his office. Lara began to think of a plan that would get her out of this situation. She had her guns in her bag, but he knew. She couldn't get them out unnoticed. Lara moved around the room watching Kazuya carefully, he ignored her.   
"So you are what they call Devil?" she finally asked.   
He turned his eyes on her but didn't speak. The door opened again and Downey returned. In his hand he held a cloth, it was covering something. He pushed it back to reveal another crystal. The real stone of eternity. Kazuya took it at once. Lara used this moment of inattention to get her bag off her back. She was just grabbing inside, pulling out one of the pistols, when she suddenly felt a strong hand around her neck.   
"That was not very clever, Miss Croft."   
Lara grasped for air. She looked him directly in the eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening. She knew her fate lay in his hands and whatever Kazuya had become was able to kill her without blinking. She began to struggle. Suddenly he released her and Lara could have sworn that for a moment his eyes were brown again. He grabbed the pistol Lara had gotten out of her bag. First he aimed it at Lara and then turned towards Downey pointing the gun at him. Downey went pale.   
"You have been very helpful." Kazuya said to Downey. "But now I have no use for you any more."   
He turned to Lara again.   
"Whom shall I kill first?"   
"Don't kill me." Downey begged. "I helped you. You promised me..."   
A nasty laugh escaped his lips. "I promised you? You know too much."   
"Please..."   
Again Lara used her chance, she knew she had to do something, risky or not. So she lunged at Kazuya with all her strength. He tumbled and the crystal fell to the ground. Lara went down as well, landing right next to the crystal. Kazuya caught himself and turned towards her. He shot her an angry look. Lara got up to her feet slowly watching Kazuya.   
"I've had enough of you." he said and pointed the gun at her.   
Lara froze. She concentrated, she had to be ready to duck when the shot came. Kazuya loaded the gun. Lara could see how he was about to pull the trigger and wanted to duck when suddenly Kazuya seemed to be struggling with himself. His eyes closed. A moment later they opened again, they were brown once more. The gun was still aimed at Lara. She closed her eyes. When the click came she ducked. The bullet missed her. Instead she heard a sound like breaking glass. She opened her eyes again. Kazuya dropped the gun. Lara looked around and found why he had missed her. He had aimed at the crystal. White energy was pouring from it and sizzling in the air, a moment later it died down and left on the floor were only the tiny red splinters.  
"Do you know how much this thing was worth?" Downey yelled.   
"It was far too dangerous." Kazuya replied calmly.   
Downey had a mad expression on his face, but he didn't say anything.   
"He is right." Lara said slowly. "This is probably for the best."   
Kazuya turned towards Lara. For a moment it seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he put on his sunglasses, turned around and walked towards the door.   
"We had a deal." Downey called after him.   
"Not with me." Kazuya replied and walked out, his long dark coat trailing behind him.   
Lara looked at Downey and shook her head.   
"I don't understand you. Let's forget this has happened." she said to him. "What you tell the museum is your problem; you don't have to pay me. I will be going then." she added and went to the door as well.   
"Lara..." Downey called after her, but she ignored him and left his office.   
She looked around the museum; everything seemed to be normal out here. Nobody seemed to have noticed what had been going on in Downey's office just a few moments ago. She let her eyes wander. There was no sign of Kazuya. He had left. Her feelings towards him were mixed up. She knew he had saved her life back there, but the thing that had wanted to kill her was part of him. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. Then she walked through the exhibition hall, casting a last glance at the fake stone sitting in the cabinet and then walked out through the main door.  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note:** No this story did not end with Chapter 40 :-)  
Keep in mind, this is also a Tekken Crossover, and that means: **nobody** will go home till the final fight has been fought. And we want to see what happens with Lara and Kazuya now, don't we? So here comes the next chapter, I was well into it and then decided to split it up. It might be a while until I update the next Chapter, unless I decide to split it again.  
  
  
**Chapter 41**  
  
Lara returned to her bike. She put the helmet on and mounted it, when her eyes fell on a dark jeep parked on the other side of the road.  
"Damn." she mumbled recognizing it as Miyoko's car.  
She started the bike and drove quickly onto the road. When she looked back, she saw the car following her. Lara drove faster and sneaked through a gap between the cars in front of her. The car couldn't follow her, but she knew this was probably just a matter of time, she couldn't get rid of the followers that easy. And so Lara took the next opportunity to leave the road. She drove the bike right through a park. The paths leading across didn't allow for a car to follow so Miyoko stopped his car at the side. He got out and cursed.  
  
Lara returned to the hotel where she found Bryce sitting in her room at the computer.  
"I thought you wanted to go down to the pool?" she asked him.  
"I have a sore throat." he replied.  
"Oh no, don't get ill now." Lara said.  
"Don't worry." he replied. "But tell me what happened in the museum."  
"That's a long story."  
"I have time."  
Lara told Bryce what had happened.  
"Why do you always attract the strange guys?"  
"I don't know. Actually it might be the other way around."  
"You are a hopeless case.  
"Thank you so much. Very charming." she said and let herself drop onto the bed.  
  
Lee stepped into the dojo to practice. He hadn't expected to come this far in the tournament, he had expected to lose in the fight against his father, but since he didn't show up Lee moved into the final. And now he had to fight against his brother - again. It would be the third time for him. Lee had lost the previous two fights. He didn't expect to win this time but he had sworn to himself to make it as difficult as possible for Kazuya. With a creak Lee pushed open the huge wooden double doors that lead into the main part of the dojo and stepped through. His eyes met Kazuya's. Lee took one step back. He could see red flames burning inside his eyes and Lee knew what that meant. After almost 20 years of living with Kazuya he had learned how to handle him, but there was no way he could handle this creature. How did one deal with the devil. The red flaming eyes were fixed on Lee sending shivers down his spine. Lee knew only one sensible thing to do, retreat.  
"I think I better leave." he said and got out of the dojo as quickly as possible.  
  
Lara was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Bryce had tried to convince Lara to do something for the last thirty minutes. But everything he had suggested had been ignored by her.  
"Lara, I have never known you like this. What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I just don't want to go shopping, or swimming or sight-seeing..."  
"You are thinking about him?!" Bryce asked.  
"No! I am not!" Lara replied angry. She grabbed a book and sat down on the couch.  
  
Kazuya found his brother sitting in a chair by the pool. He had finally managed to quiet the raging demon within him, but now he really felt the need to go swimming, to jump into the fresh cold water. Lee sat in his chair enjoying the September sun with a book in his hands. Alarmed he looked up when he noticed Kazuya approaching. But he relaxed, when he noticed that Kazuya seemed to be himself again, that the demon was gone for the time being. Kazuya threw his telephone on the table and placed his towel on a chair. Lee looked up from his book. "One day you will drown your phone in the pool."  
"Shut up and read your book."  
Kazuya took off his T-Shirt and threw it onto the chair as well. Then he jumped into the water. "Hey, thanks but I had a shower today." Lee complained about the splashing.  
Kazuya ignored him. He swam a few rows and then climbed out again. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him. Then he sat down on the chair next to Lee. Lee looked up from his book. He noticed that Kazuya was playing with his telephone as if deciding if he should make a call or not.  
"You probably won't tell me, but what's the matter?"  
"Nothing."  
Kazuya slammed his phone onto the table, let the towel drop and put his T-Shirt back on.  
"What..." Lee began but was interrupted by Kazuya.  
"None of your business." he said harshly.  
"So let me guess. She found out the awful truth?"  
"If you already know it, why do you ask?"  
"How did she react?"  
"Get lost."  
"That's what she said?"  
"That's what I say to you!"  
Kazuya picked up his phone again.  
"I don't know what I have ever done to you. Why do you treat me like that?"  
"Chaolan, spare me this shit. Don't get on my nerves." he said and started dialling on his phone. But a moment later he threw in on the table again.  
"Could you please make up your mind." Lee said.  
"Leave me alone." Kazuya yelled and slammed his fist on the table. The phone was catapulted off the table and into the pool.  
"I think you should have called her." Lee commented while Kazuya fished his phone out of the water.  
"Excellent. That has had it." Kazuya said angry, holding up the dripping phone.  
"You break more phones than noses." Lee said to him.  
"Shut up and give me your phone." Kazuya said holing out his hand.  
"Forget it. You don't trust me with cars. I don't trust you with telephones."  
Kazuya cursed and walked towards the house.  
  
Kazuya entered the house and walked upstairs to have a shower. He was angry at himself, angry that Lara had found out the truth about him like this, angry that he had broken his phone and angry that everybody wanted to make his life difficult, especially his father. The cold shower wasn't very effective in calming down his rage. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. The water was running down his back. Suddenly he clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall. A crack appeared in the light-blue marble tiles. He cursed. Why was it so hard to control his rage? It was getting harder and harder all the time.  
He stepped out of the shower and put on a bathing robe. He stepped in front of the mirror. He didn't need to look at the reflection to know that his eyes had that certain glow again. He closed them and concentrated. It took a lot of effort to push the demon back, but when he opened his eyes again the glowing had faded. After he was done with his hair Kazuya left the bathroom.   
He went into his room and looked into the wardrobe. After going through his whole collection of navy-blue, dark-blue, purple and black suits he finally decided that he wanted to wear a jeans. He picked a dark blue one and took an ice-blue shirt to go with it.  
All the time Kazuya kept thinking about Lara. Although he didn't want to admit it, Lee was right. He had to call her. He didn't know if he could ever repair the damage that was done, but he wouldn't give up without at least trying. He walked downstairs, grabbed the nearest phone and called Lara's number.  
  
Lara's telephone rang. She picked up and found Hilary on the other end of the line.  
Good morning, Miss Croft." he said.  
"Hilary. How often do I have to tell you to call me Lara? Besides we are in Japan. It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon."  
"I am sorry, Miss Croft. I forgot. I am just calling to tell you that Jean Yves has called here yesterday. He asked for you. I told him that you are in Japan."  
At that moment Lara's phone made a beeping noise indicating that someone else was calling.  
"Ooops, someone else is trying to reach me as well." she said. "But whoever it is, I will call him back later."  
  
Kazuya walked up and down the hall impatiently. That must have been the fourth ringing and Lara still hadn't answered. "Come on Lara, pick up!" he said loud. "I know you are angry with me but answer the damned phone." But she didn't answer. Kazuya slammed the phone onto the cupboard and cursed.  
  
"So what did Jean Yves want?" Lara asked.  
"He said he has a job for you. They are starting an expedition to go looking for the legendary mummy cat of Cheobs II. He said you were interested in that."  
"Yes. I am. Very much." Lara said excited. "So when do they start?"  
"That's the problem." Hilary replied. "He said that they have found someone who will fund this expedition but it starts Monday in a week. I told him I didn't know if you could make it."  
"I have to. I cannot miss this chance." she said. "I think I am done here anyway. Expect us back on Tuesday, Hilary. I will call Jean Yves and tell him when I can come to Egypt. Thank you, Hilary. Was there anything else?"  
"No, Miss Croft. That was all."  
"Ok, then I will see you on Tuesday."  
She said goodbye and hung up.  
"You are ready to go home?" Bryce asked surprised.  
"Yes. Why not?" Lara said to him.  
"I thought you and Kazuya..."  
"That's over." she replied. "And not let me see who has called while I was speaking to Hilary.  
  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:** Ok, ok. Ending the last chapter there was mean... so here is the next part.   
  
**Chapter 42**  
  
Kazuya had told the driver to get the Limo out of the garage. He wanted to get into town to buy a new mobile phone. On his way back from the museum he had almost crashed his Porsche and he didn't want to risk that again. He loved this car.  
  
Lara looked at the display of her phone to see who had called her. She didn't know the number, but she could see that it was someone from Tokyo. Her feeling told her that it had been Kazuya.  
"That must have been him." she said aloud. "But why didn't he call from his mobile? I have to call him back."  
She dialled the number and waited, but no one answered at first. She was about to put her phone down when someone picked up. For a moment Lara was paralyzed. It was Heihachi. So her guess about Kazuya must have been correct, she said to herself. For a moment Lara thought about just hanging up, but then she replied.  
"Hello, Mr. Mishima. This is Lara Croft - You might remember me. I am the girl with the fake stone. Can I speak to your son please?"  
He cursed and shouted at her so finally she hung up. She had to grin.  
  
Kazuya got out of the limo and stepped into the telephone store. He took off his sunglasses and scanned the shop. One of the employees came towards him but the manager was quicker and sent him away.  
"Mr. Mishima. What can I do for you?"  
"I need a couple of new phones." he replied. "First I need a new phone for the boat and I have fried my mobile so I guess I need a new one as well."  
"Let me see what we have got for you." the man said and was about to turn towards the counter.  
"I would like to have a Nokia 9210i, but that's a bit big to carry it with me the whole time, so add a SO505i in blue. Actually I have no luck with phones. Give me the one in silver as well. And for the boat... well whatever we had before."  
"Certainly." the man replied. He walked to the computer and typed on the keyboard. "I am afraid we don't have the telephone you need for the boat here. We have to order it."  
"Fine. Just send it down to the harbour when you have it."  
The guy continued typing. Then he got out a huge bag and collected the other telephones into it. He then printed out the order and asked Kazuya for his signature.  
  
"What do I do now?" Lara asked Bryce. "Shall I call him on his mobile? It seems he wanted to speak to me and I want to hear what he has to say."  
Bryce shrugged. Lara took her phone and dialled Kazuya's mobile number. A moment later she hung up. Bryce looked at her confused.  
"What the hell is going on." she said. "It says 'This number does not exist?' Has he changed his number so I couldn't call him?"  
"Maybe you dialled the wrong number."  
"That's the same number I always used." Lara said angry. "He wants to avoid me."  
"Lara, don't be silly. He tried to call you from his home number. Didn't he? Maybe his phone got stolen, or they are having trouble with the network. Just be patient. I bet he will call you again."  
"I should have answered... I could have called Hilary back."  
Lara sat down on the couch and looked out of the window. An idea popped into her head. Maybe she should try calling him in his office? But then when she thought about it she realised that first she had met him in the museum, then he called from home, he was probably not working the rest of the day. Calling his home number again was an option, but she was very reluctant to speak to Heihachi again.  
Suddenly she slammed her fist onto the table. Bryce jumped.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"I hate him."  
"No you don't. That's the problem. If you hate him, why don't we just go home now?"  
Lara was quiet. Then she got up and spoke again. "Ok. It's no use sitting here. Let's go shopping."  
  
Lara dragged Bryce through the shops till he finally started protesting.  
"Where are we headed?" he asked.  
"Nowhere, I just need some distraction."  
At the side of the road Lara spotted a huge limo. She stopped without warning and Bryce bumped into her. He looked around to see what had attracted Lara's eyes.  
"Yes, that's a limo. Shall I write down 'Miss Croft' wants a limo?"  
"That's the Mishima Business Logo on the side." she replied. "Ok. Bryce. Let's hurry before we run into Heihachi."   
They walked a few blocks down till they came past a Cafe where Lara suggested to have a tea. They had just entered when Bryce spoke.  
"Lara... I have just noticed something." Bryce began.   
"What?" she asked.  
"Didn't you speak to Heihachi on the phone just a moment ago? We are only fifteen minutes from our hotel, but it's a far longer way to the Mishima estate. And since the limo didn't drive past us it must be here a while longer... It couldn't have been him."  
"Damn." she cursed when realisation dawned on her.  
She turned around and went outside again, Bryce followed confused.  
"And now?"  
"Now I will go back. Maybe whoever it is is still there. If it isn't Heihachi it must be either Kazuya or Lee. Whoever it is, I want to speak to him."  
They hasted back to where they had seen the limo but it was gone.  
"Oh, no." Lara said. "I bet it was Kazuya. But what did he do here?"  
Bryce was laughing.  
"What?" Lara asked angry.  
"Maybe I was right about his phone and he bought a new one." he replied pointing at a telephone store.  
  
The limo was on the way back to the Mishima estate when suddenly Kazuya ordered the driver to stop. For a moment he contemplated if the risk was too big, but then he decided that it was a risk he had to take and told the driver to drive him to Lara's hotel.  
  
"This is pointless. Let's get back to the Cafe." Lara said.  
"Lara, you are not easy to get along with." Bryce complained.  
  
The limo stopped in front of the hotel and Kazuya got out. He walked towards the reception and asked for Lara. Luckily he knew her room number from his last visit. The bellboy had a look at the board and found that the room card had not been returned.  
"They are either in the hotel or they have taken the card with them." he said. "I will try calling the room." he said and picked up the phone. He waited about half a minute, then he hung up.  
"It seems that no one's there." he said. "Do you want to leave a message?"  
"Yes." Kazuya replied.  
He got a pen out of his coat and wrote Lara a message with his new phone number and a note that the old one would probably be useless until the next day."  
The receptionist put the message in the mailbox for Lara's room. Kazuya thanked him and returned to the limo.  
  
Miyoko had been dreading this moment the whole day. Heihachi had called him into his office.  
How could he explain that Kazuya had destroyed the crystal? Heihachi had made it quite clear that he should not come back without it. But what should he have done? He had hoped that this Lara Croft would get the stone out for him. But he was not prepared to step into Kazuya's way when he seemed to be possessed again. He was bad enough when he was himself. Miyoko entered the office hesitant.  
"So have you got it?" Heihachi's voice boomed.  
Miyoko looked down. Heihachi narrowed his eyes looking at him intently.  
"Didn't I tell you not to come back without the stone?" he barked. He got up from his chair and approached Miyoko. He flinched. Then he took a deep breath and brought it out all at once.  
"He destroyed it." he said and then took another step back.  
"Who?" Heihachi shouted.  
"Kazuya." Miyoko replied. It sounded like he was afraid just to say the name.  
Heihachi's face turned red in anger. "I will kill him. Once and for all I will kill him. I should have done this a long time ago. Send him to me." he ordered.  
"He is out." Miyoko replied.  
Heihachi fumed in anger. "Don't lie to me. I have seen his stupid Porsche parked in front of the house."  
"He has taken the limo." Miyoko said.  
Angry Heihachi kicked over his chair. Then he picked up his phone and called the gate house.  
"Inform me straight away when my useless son returns." he barked and hung up.  
He picked up his chair and sat down at his desk. His anger was still visible on his face. Suddenly the expression changed into an evil smile. "You are going to die with style." he mumbled. Then he picked up his pen and scribbled four words on a notepad.  
Heihachi looked up at Miyoko whom he hadn't dismissed so far and barked "Get out." Miyoko got out quickly.  
In front of the door he let out a deep breath, he was relieved that he didn't have to pay for Kazuya's faults.  
  
When Lara and Bryce returned to their hotel they went straight up to their rooms without stopping at the reception.  
"Do you think I should try calling him again?" Lara asked.  
"Yes." Bryce replied unnerved.  
Lara dialled Kazuya's number but again she was told that the number did not exist. She hung up and threw the phone onto her bed.  
"Let's have dinner." she said frustrated.  
  
Kazuya stepped into the house. As soon as the door closed behind him the door to Heihachi's study shot open. Kazuya ignored it and was about to walk up the stairs.  
"I've got something for you." Heihachi said in a loud voice.   
Kazuya turned towards him but didn't say anything. He had had enough trouble with his alter ego, he didn't need Heihachi now. Heihachi handed him a print. Kazuya had a look at it.  
"King of Iron Fist?" he asked sceptically.  
"That's my idea of fun." Heihachi said with another of his evil smiles.  
"Oh great."  
"This will be the world's most brutal and prestigious martial arts contest."  
"So that's your way of saying you don't want to fight me on Saturday?"  
"I will fight you at the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, if you make it there that is. This will be settled once and for all."  
"Ok, whatever. Keep delaying this, you are not getting any younger." Kazuya said and walked away.  
  
Kazuya walked into his room and grabbed the phone. He was going to give this another try, he wanted to speak to Lara. So he dialled her number and sat down on the sofa.  
"Lara, pick up."  
He got up and started pacing the room.  
"At least give me the chance to explain."  
The telephone kept ringing, but nobody answered. Kazuya slowly lowered the phone and placed it on the table.   
He was about to walk away, but suddenly he turned back, his eyes flashing and with the back of his hand he swept the phone off the table. It landed on the floor.  
"If you don't want to speak to me, you can go to hell." he cursed.  
At that moment someone knocked at his door.  
"Yes, come in." he said.  
Lee opened the door and peaked inside.   
"How about dinner?" he asked. "I told the kitchen to prepare dinner for two, don't let me down."  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
Lee looked at the phone on the floor. Kazuya noticed it.  
"Nevermind that." he said.  
"Oh, I don't. Manufacturers of telephones can't complain this month."  
"Shut up and let's walk downstairs."  
  
Lara and Bryce returned from dinner. They stopped at her door.  
"I think I will go to bed early tonight." she said to Bryce.  
"Ok Lara, sleep well." Bryce said and continued walking to his own room.  
Lara stepped into her room and went straight into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She got changed and then walked to the bed. She pulled up the cover causing her mobile phone to tumble onto the floor. She left it there without having another look at it.  
  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**  
  
It was precisely 8 o'clock when Kazuya entered his office. He had a lot to do today since he had taken a day off yesterday. He sat down at his desk and woke up his computer. Most of the time he didn't bother turning it off and just let it go to sleep. He logged on and checked his email. Then he read his department's reports from Thursday. At 9 his secretary came into his office and filled him in on what happened while he was gone. He hadn't missed much and by 11 o'clock he had caught up with his work.  
  
Lara opened her eyes at 9. She knew she should get up but she couldn't. She was somehow sad and wasn't in the mood to meet the next day yet. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep again. At ten she woke again. She forced herself out of bed and went into the bathroom. She was longing for a hot bath. Just when she had started to let in some water Bryce knocked at the door. He was carrying a tray with breakfast.  
"You didn't hear me knocking earlier, so I just thought I'd bring you something to eat."  
"Bryce, you are a sweetheart." she said.  
"Oh, you are trying to have a bath?" Bryce asked when he noticed the running water in the bathroom.  
"Yes." Lara replied. "But I think I will have breakfast first, before the tea gets cold." she added and turned off the water.   
Bryce placed the tray on the table and sat down. He kept Lara company while she had breakfast.  
"So when exactly do you want to go home?" Bryce asked suddenly.  
"Don't know." Lara replied. "I don't want to miss the final. Kazuya has given me two tickets, so you can come as well if you like."  
"Definitely." Bryce answered. "I have not seen any of them fight yet. I am very curious. So tell me about it."  
"Kazuya will fight against his brother Lee. They are both excellent fighters. I think Kazuya is a bit tougher. His punches are more powerful than Lee's." Lara said and took a sip of her tea.  
"So he will win?" Bryce asked.  
"Actually I don't know. It seems that in the past he has always won this match. And if you'd ask him, he would tell you that Lee hasn't got a chance. But I can't judge. I am very impressed with Kazuya's performance so far, but I think I haven't seen Lee's full potential yet." Lara finished her tea and got up. "I think I'll have my bath now."  
"Ok, then I will leave you alone." Bryce said and left Lara's room.  
She returned to the bathroom and turned on the tap again.  
  
Kazuya was sitting in his office bored. There was nothing to do right now. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet onto the desk. He picked up the phone and started dialling Lara's number. But then he pressed a button to cancel that. "Why don't you call me for a change?" he said and placed the phone on the desk.  
A moment later someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in." he replied, not even bothering to take his feet of the desk.  
Lee stepped inside.   
"What do you want?"  
"I wanted to speak to you."  
"I am busy."  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Hell. What do you want?" Kazuya asked taking his feet of the table and sitting up straight.  
"I wanted to speak to you about His new ideas?"  
"Speak."  
"He wants to hold his own tournament."   
"So I've heard. He is such a coward, that's just a lame excuse so he won't have to fight me tomorrow."   
"Actually I think it's a lame excuse to get rid of you. I have had a look at the rules he came up with. 'Anything goes.' That means even killing?! I mean.... if you participate, it's your own fault. Of course he will make it look like an accident. He could get away with it. Not if he would fight you tomorrow..."  
"Chaolan, you are watching too much TV."  
"Will you participate?"  
"Yes."  
"But..."  
"If he wants to make a fool of himself while he has got everybody's attention that's fine with me."  
"I think you are so consumed with revenge, you don't even see the danger."  
"Danger? That's as dangerous as everyday-life with Him." Kazuya was quiet for a moment, then he spoke again. "Are you trying to make me uneasy? Do you think this will give you an advantage tomorrow? Go home and start your training if you want to have a chance."  
"Fine, don't listen to my warnings." Lee said and turned towards the door.  
As soon as the door had closed behind him Kazuya put his feet back onto the desk. He shook his head, then he started playing with the phone again. He hesitated a moment, then he called Lara's number. He waited but noting happened.  
  
Lara was sitting in the bathtub, her head leaned back. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She had left it lying next to the bed since yesterday evening, which she regretted now. She got up and grabbed the bathing robe, but her hair was too wet to get out of there right away. She grabbed a towel and tied it around her hair. When she had finally left the bathroom the ringing stopped. She cursed.  
  
Kazuya hung up. Anger was building up inside him. He didn't understand why Lara wouldn't answer the phone. He got up and walked out of his office. He knocked at the next door and stepped inside.  
"Natsumi, I will be out for lunch. I am not expecting any calls at the moment, but if anyone wants to speak to me tell them I am not coming back before 4 o'clock. I will go straight to the meeting with Mr. Chigasaki."  
"Certainly, Mr. Mishima." the girl said and took notes.  
He left his secretary's office and then took the lift down to the garage.  
  
Lara searched for her phone in front of her bed and when she had finally found it she looked at the display. Her heart jumped when she saw that Kazuya had tried to call her twice. Once from home yesterday evening and once from the office today. She immediately called his office number. She waited a moment then a girl picked up. Lara's first reaction was that of shock, then she remembered that it was probably Kazuya's secretary.  
"Hello, this is Lara Croft. I'd like to speak to Kazuya Mishima." she said.  
"I am sorry Miss Croft, he went out for lunch. Can I leave a message?"  
"Actually I'd like to speak to him now, but his mobile number wasn't working yesterday."  
"Oh yes, he broke his phone, but it should be working again today. If not you can also try the new number, do you have a pen, then I can give it to you."  
  
Lara immediately called Kazuya's new number. He picked up just a second later. Judging from the noises in the background she knew he was in the car.  
"You?" he asked surprised. "I thought you didn't speak to me anymore. I called you so many times the last two days."  
He sounded quite angry which annoyed Lara.  
"So did I." she replied. "But someone broke his phone. And when I called you at home I had your father on the line."  
"So then what's your excuse that you didn't answer my calls?"  
"Oh, now I have to explain myself?" Lara replied angry and hung up.  
  
Kazuya tried calling her back but she cancelled the call right away. He cursed and threw his phone onto the passengers' seat. Then his attention went back to the road. At the next crossing he took a sharp turn left almost causing an accident.   
  
Ten minutes later Kazuya knocked on Lara's door. She opened expecting to see Bryce. When she saw that it was Kazuya she tried closing the door again, but he put his foot in.  
"I have to speak to you." he said.  
"I am listening." Lara replied crossing her arms.  
"Can I come in?"  
"No." she replied.  
"Fine, have it your way. I am sorry that I have been unfriendly to you on the phone. You probably had your reasons not to answer my calls. This must have come as a shock to you."  
"If that were the case I wouldn't be angry..." she replied.  
He looked at her puzzled. Lara stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.  
"When you called for the first time I was on the phone speaking to someone else, and all the other times I was nowhere near the phone. I would have answered if I could. But you assume that I just didn't pick up on purpose."  
Kazuya was quiet for a moment, thinking carefully about what he could say.  
"Forgive me. I thought that you didn't want to speak to me ever again. I assumed you were too shocked."  
"To tell you the truth at first I was... But they all warned me, deep inside I knew you were different."  
"I'm different? That's what it is?"  
Lara ignored what he said and continued: "And I think that's why I fell for you. But now I am scared. You wanted to kill me."  
He looked down. "Part of me did." he admitted quietly. "I am always struggling to control that part. He would have killed you, if I hadn't stopped him..."  
Lara didn't know what to reply. She didn't fully understand everything, but she didn't want to ask either. Kazuya reached for her hand and gently took it into his.  
"You shouldn't be scared." he said. "I will take care of you. I can control it."  
She freed her hand. "I have seen that."  
Again he was quiet, not certain what to say. He knew she was right, he had less control over his other side than he was prepared to admit. Then he finally spoke again. "So you will be going home soon?"  
"Yes. Monday. I have a new job. In Egypt."  
"Will you come to my fight tomorrow evening?"   
"Certainly." she replied.  
"Ok, then I will see you there." he said quietly and walked towards the door.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Yes, I know - another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is a short one. I intended to make it longer but I couldn't keep you waiting any more so here is the next part.  
Many thanks to my two faithful readers and reviewers mynameispinky and godavari.  
  
**Chapter 44**  
  
"Kazuya. Wait!" Lara called after him.  
For a moment they stood opposite each other in silence. Then Lara took a step closer to him and began kissing him. He returned her kisses while she tried to pull his jacket off over his broad shoulders. The door opened and Bryce stepped inside.  
"Lara. He has left his new phone number..." Bryce began but then took in the situation. "Oh, sorry."  
"How often do I have to tell you to knock at the door?" Lara said angry.  
"Won't happen again." Bryce said and left the room.  
Kazuya looked at his watch.  
"Oh, I am sorry, but I have to go soon. I have a meeting in 45 minutes."  
Lara put her arms around his neck and whispered "I don't want you to leave."  
"I have to, this is important. Don't expect something of me you are not willing to give yourself. You will go to Egypt soon and I cannot stop you. "   
Lara was quiet, she knew he was right.  
"I will come back after work." he continued. "This might be around seven."  
"Oh. You have to work till seven? I was hoping you had a day off. And I have kept you from lunch."  
"But how could I eat when you are mad at me?"  
Lara looked at him and frowned.  
"Ok, I have gone too far."  
"I was just about to say that you can be very romantic."  
"I feared that."  
Lara kissed him again but he broke the kiss quickly.  
"I don't want to disturb you or anything, but it's a thirty minute drive to where I meet the guy."  
"You've got a Porsche."  
"True, but it's no use in heavy traffic. Besides, if I don't go now I won't go at all." he added grinning.  
"Then get out of here, damn it." Lara replied with a smile.  
He grabbed his jacket. Then he pulled Lara towards him, gave her another kiss and said goodbye.  
"I will call you."  
"Ok, but don't break your phone again."  
"Don't worry, I've got two spare ones."  
  
With a smile on her face Lara threw herself onto the bed. She was glad that he had come to see her. The telephone episode was just one huge misunderstanding and she was glad that they got it out of the way. Slowly the smile faded from her face. Why did it have to be like this? Every time she met someone something turned out to be wrong. Possessed by the devil, that was indeed a tough one. She knew that fear was very reasonable in this situation, so she wondered why she hadn't been afraid of him when he had been here. All she had wanted was kiss him, be close to him, without thinking about possible consequences. She caught herself thinking about cancelling her trip to Egypt, then she would miss her chance to find something she had been interested in for an eternity. No, she couldn't do that, she had to leave on Monday. She pushed the thought aside. She would enjoy the rest of her stay here and then she would return to her every-day-life.  
Lara got up and left her room, she walked to Bryce's room and knocked at the door. He opened just a moment later.  
"Hey, Lara." he greeted her. "Alone again?"  
"Yes, he has to work." she said in a sad voice.  
"Found yourself a workaholic?"  
"So it seems. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you want to do anything today."  
"How about shopping?"  
"Again?"  
"Well last time I didn't get to see anything."  
Lara clenched her fist and punched Bryce lightly on the shoulder.  
  
This time it was Bryce's turn to drag Lara through the shops he wanted to see. Lara was in kind of a dream state all day and didn't really care where she was going. All she cared about was that the day would be over soon. She didn't want to wait for the clock to strike seven any longer. In the mall Bryce went into a computer store and Lara sat down on a bench outside to wait for him there. Her phone started ringing. A glance at her watch told her that it was shortly past three. She picked up.  
"Hey Lara, it's me." came Kazuya's voice. "I am on my way back to the office."  
"So how long do you think you'll have to stay there?" she asked.   
"That's something I can't answer till I get there. There was not much to do in the morning but I am certain something will have come up during the day. I called Natsumi and she promised me some work. There are a few things I have to sign and probably read first. With any luck I might be out of there by five. But I never have any luck so I still think seven is a good guess."  
"I miss you." These words escaped Lara's lips before she could stop them, she hadn't said them in a long long time. Actually she couldn't recall the last time she had said them at all.  
"I'll try to hurry." he promised. Suddenly it sounded like the connection was breaking down. "Ok, I am entering the garage now, I guess I will lose the connection any moment. I'll see you later." he finished and then the line was dead.  
  
Lara sighed. Bryce came out of the shop and towards Lara.  
"So what's going on?"  
"Nothing." Lara replied grinning.  
"Ok, forget I've asked. Can we go back to the store we past twenty minutes ago?"  
"Yes, sure." Lara said and followed Bryce back to the mentioned store.  
  
At five o'clock they were back at the hotel. On the way back Bryce had told Lara what he had found in the computer store. She had tried to listen to what he was saying but from time to time she caught herself with her thoughts drifting away. And now she and Bryce were sitting in her hotel room.  
"I think I'll go down to the pool." Bryce suddenly said. "Care to join me?"  
Lara had a look at her watch and then decided that this sounded better than doing nothing for the next two hours. So she said to Bryce she would meet him down by the pool. She rummaged in her bags for her swimsuit and towels.  
  
Lara had just placed her towel on a chair and jumped into the water when her phone rang. She climbed out of the water and walked back towards where she had placed her stuff. She picked up and found Kazuya on the other end.  
"Hey Lara. I am done here. Where can I meet you?"  
"Typical. I have just jumped into the pool."  
"Ok, then I will keep myself busy a while longer."  
"No way. Get over here now."  
"Uh, that sounded like an order. Ok. I'm coming, but don't tell anyone that I listen to your orders. This might ruin my reputation for ever."  
"Ok, then I will see you soon."  
"See you in a minute."  
  



	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I updated, I know. But I found this chapter rather difficult, I was always afraid that it would end up boring - I hope it didn't. I am also trying to be very careful with both characters, they are not what I would call very emotional, but a story without emotions is dead, right? I hope I did it right and they aren't out of character too much.  
  
**Chapter 45**  
  
Lara informed Bryce of the situation and then hurried back to her room. She dropped her things in a corner and went into the shower. Just when she had washed her hair for the first time someone knocked at the door. She cursed and grabbed the bathing robe, slid into it and made her way to the door.  
"What are you doing here already?" Lara said to Kazuya while letting him in.  
"Oh sorry, shall I go again?" he replied.  
"Didn't you call me 8 minutes ago?"  
"Yes. But I've got a Porsche. Besides the office is just four blocks down from here."  
"In that case: what took you so long?"  
"An elevator and two red traffic lights." he replied grinning.  
"Ok, I am not ready as you can see."  
"You are trying to put me through a test, right? Forget it, I lose. I don't even want to try to keep my fingers off you."  
"Don't even think about it, I am getting dressed right now."  
"Oh that's sad." he commented.  
Lara threw him an angry look and shook her head. "You are a pig."  
"Oh come on, I'm not. I'm just a man."  
Lara left him standing and disappeared in the bathroom. Five minutes later she returned completely dressed.  
"Since you got dressed, I might as well invite you to dinner. I have to admit, I am regretting that I didn't have any lunch." He took a look at his watch. "Six seems a bit early but at least we might get a table somewhere."  
"Ok." Lara said. "But I will pay this time."  
"Don't be stupid. Women don't pay."  
"That's a silly rule. I can pay for myself."  
"That's not a question of 'can' or 'can't'. I just won't accept it."  
"Are you afraid of women who can pay for themselves?"  
"Terrified." he mocked her. "You are in my country. You can pay when I visit you in England. Besides wherever we will go they know me and they will start talking if you pay for me. And that's something I don't need. Something I cannot afford in my position."  
"So you are only afraid of your reputation again." Lara said angry.  
"I thought you would understand. Don't forget you are in Japan."  
"You are right." she admitted. "It's just so frustrating. I've never had this feeling before... People must think that I'm only going out with you because you are rich."  
"You are being really silly. That shouldn't bother you at all. In fact it should bother me. That would leave me pretty stupid." He paused a moment before continuing. "Actually people will think that if I have chosen to go out with a non Japanese girl, I picked her carefully. So I don't understand why you are complaining."  
Lara sighed. She knew he was right. She looked at him in silence, the expression on her face showing that she wasn't happy at all.  
"What's the matter, Lara?"  
"I feel so damned weak. You make me vulnerable." she cursed.  
He frowned. "Why do you feel weak? Weak is not a word I'd associate with you. You have a very strong personality. And you always get what you want."  
"But..."  
"Oh be quiet." Kazuya said and before she could reply he had pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. "Actually **you** make **me** feel weak." he said when he released her. "Whenever you are around I have no control over myself. I am a slave to my hormones. It's hard enough to constantly try to control the demon."   
Lara rested her head against his shoulder and was quiet. She felt really stupid that she had brought up the subject. How could she feel weak - in this situation, just because she wasn't allowed to pay for herself - it took a lot of courage to meet with Kazuya after finding out the truth? What actually made her feel weak where the feelings she had for him. The fear that she had to leave soon, the fear of returning to her tomb raider life again. The fact that she had allowed herself to fall in love.   
"Hey Lara. Stop dreaming."  
She was immediately called back to reality. "Sorry."  
"Tell me where you want to go for dinner." Kazuya said.  
Lara shrugged.  
"That's not an answer."  
Lara took a moment to think about the answer. "I'd like to have something Italian." she then said. "If that's no problem?!"  
"Not at all." Kazuya replied. Then he pulled out his phone. "Let me book a table - just in case."  
While Kazuya called the Restaurant to get a table, Lara went to her bed and collected her phone into her bag. Kazuya came over to her just when she grabbed her purse.  
"You can leave that here, I'm paying." he said grinning.   
"Oh shut up." she replied and hugged him. Then she carefully brought up her face to his and they kissed. She caressed his cheek and then let her hand wander to the back of his head. He caught her hand to stop her.  
"No, stop." he whispered. "Don't do that to me when you wanted to have dinner."  
"Ooops, sorry." Lara replied grinning. "Ok, I am ready to leave."  
  
Kazuya was just about to open Lara's hotel room door when his phone rang.  
"Lee?" he asked surprised and answered the call. For a moment he said nothing, listening to what his brother had to say. Then he thanked him and hung up. His face was very serious. "Heihachi has sent his men here. They could arrive any moment."  
"Oh no." Lara said and ran to her bags. She started to collect her clothes into them. "We have to get Bryce." she then said.  
"Calm down. Bryce is safe here. They are after you, they don't even know about him. Grab only what you need and then let's go."  
Lara pulled her notebook out from under her bed and stuffed it into the notebook case. Then she grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "Ok, let's leave."   
Kazuya took one bag from her and they stepped into the hall. Lara closed the door behind her and they ran to the elevator. Lara was just about to press the button when Kazuya pulled her hand back and pointed at the display. It showed that the elevator was on it's way up to their floor.  
"That's not a good sign. Let's take the other one, down the hall." she suggested and began to run down the corridor. Kazuya followed her. When he arrived Lara had already called the lift.  
"Come on, hurry... stupid thing." Lara said impatiently. The lift arrived a few seconds later and the doors opened. They stepped inside and at that moment the lift at the other end of the corridor arrived and three of Heihachi's men came out. Lara and Kazuya both stepped to the side to hide behind the doors but the lift doors closed and they stayed hidden from view. Lara let out a deep breath. Then she got out her phone and informed Bryce of the situation. She told him that she got everything that was important and that he should stay away from her room.  
When the lift doors opened on the parking deck Lara had one hand on her gun, just in case. But there was no surprise waiting for them in the garage.  
"I parked my car over there." Kazuya said pointing into a direction. Lara followed him, looking around the whole time. Suddenly Kazuya stopped and Lara bumped into him. "What?" she looked at him confused.  
"Two of Heihachi's men. By the car." he whispered. He continued looking at them. "They are unarmed. Stay here, I will take care of them" he said and walked up towards the car.  
When they saw him approaching they got into fighting stance. Kazuya didn't hesitate but sent the first of them down with a hard punch to the face. The man fell back and against the concrete wall. He sank to his knees. Kazuya spun around quickly to take care of the other, but to his surprise he was already on the ground, Lara standing over him. She smiled innocently.  
"How did you do that?" Kazuya asked.  
Lara had a hurt look on her face. "Do you think you are the only one who can fight?"  
"I am sorry, I meant 'how did you bring him down without me noticing it at all'?"  
"That's my secret." Lara grinned.  
Kazuya pulled the guy away from his car and then unlocked it. Then he motioned Lara to get it. "Come on, let's leave them."  
Lara climbed into the car and closed the door behind her. Kazuya started the engine.  
"What do we do now?" Lara asked nervous.  
"How about dinner?" Kazuya replied.   
"But I have to look for a new hotel."  
"No you don't. I'll take you to the boat again."  
"But..."  
"Don't worry."  
"Ok." Lara said and leaned her head back. "I won't worry."  
Kazuya then drove the car through the garage, much faster than usual.  
"Just because we might be followed doesn't mean you have to kill us with your driving." Lara commented.  
"I am sorry, I am an irresponsible driver. I know."  
  
Just when they had reached the normal road outside, a black Mercedes appeared in the rear view mirror. One of the men leaned out of the window and aimed a gun at them.  
"Duck." Kazuya called to Lara and a moment later the rear window broke.  
Kazuya cursed and looked into the mirror to see the guys who were following them. "Nakazo, I should have known... He will pay for that." he said. "I don't like being messed with."   
Kazuya overtook a couple of cars to lose the Mercedes and when the road ahead was clear he gave more gas. "Any sign of them?" he asked Lara.  
"Not yet." she replied.  
Kazuya drove the car into a side passage and out on the other side just inches in front of another car. The driver of the other car sounded the horn.  
"That was close." Lara commented.   
"But I think we got rid of them." Kazuya replied.  
Lara turned around. "So it seems."  
"Ok, let's get to the restaurant."   
  
A quarter of an hour later Kazuya parked the car by the restaurant. He opened the door and got out to inspect the damage. "Shit. The bullet went straight into the leather seat. That's going to be an expensive inspection." He took a closer look at the back of the driver's seat running his fingers over the hole the bullet had left there.  
"You should be glad that it missed you" Lara said "that it didn't go right through the seat."  
"Maybe you are right..."  
"Maybe?"  
He laid his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I am starving."  



	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note:** See second author's note at the bottom, and please note that I have added a footnote to the text. You can just ignore it if you want to. But if you want to have some background knowledge, have a look at it when you have reached the mark: ***1**  
  
**Chapter 46**  
  
Hesitantly Nakazo knocked at Heihachi's office door. He was quite nervous and knew his boss wouldn't be happy when he heard that Lara had escaped from the hotel. They knew where she was going; although Kazuya had managed to shake them off and break visual contact he still had the tracer on his car. Miyoko was still out there chasing them through Tokyo. Right now Nakazo wished he was in his place and not here, giving a report to Heihachi. Even following Kazuya and trying to kill the girl seemed easier right now, but Nakazo had one good reason to be glad he was here. He was responsible for the broken rear window on Kazuya's Porsche and he could only guess what Kazuya would do to him when they met again.   
"Come in." Heihachi barked. He was very unhappy with the whole situation and he let his men feel it.   
Nakazo approached Heihachi's desk. Heihachi stood in front of the massive window, looking down onto the city. He turned around when Nakazo came closer. Nakazo didn't dare to look at Heihachi directly, so he looked down to his feet.  
"You have failed in catching her?" Heihachi asked angry.   
"She wasn't in her room when we got there." Nakazo explained.   
"Then where was she?" Heihachi pressed on. "I thought you were certain, she was in the hotel."  
"She was, but they fled when we arrived, they must have been warned."   
"And didn't you guard the fucking car?"   
"We did that as well but the guards there were attacked... and they got away. We followed them and shot at them but only the car got damaged and he was going to fast for us."   
Heihachi slammed his fist onto the table. "You are useless. I hope for both of you that Miyoko manages to catch them. And now get out of here and do your job."   
"Yes. Mr. Mishima." Nakazo said and bowed. Then he turned and hurried out through the door.   
  
Kazuya and Lara were sitting in the Italian Restaurant, eating. Both had ordered spaghetti. Lara was busy poking her food with the fork, not eating much. Kazuya looked up at her.  
"What's the matter? Do I have to teach you how to eat with a fork?" he joked.   
Lara had to grin. "I am surprised that you aren't having any trouble." she said to him.   
"No. That's easy." he said, turning his fork in the spaghetti. "So will you tell me what bothers you? Is it still the same thing?"  
"That's one part of it. How did they know where to find me?"   
"You stayed in the same place for too long. Heihachi has got his sources. So what's the other part?"   
"Uhm, forget it." Lara replied getting back to her meal.   
"Fine. I can't force you to tell me." he said and picked up his glass to drink.   
Lara looked up from her plate. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble..."   
"You are worth all the trouble."   
  
"Lee Chaolan." Heihachi's voice boomed through the mansion. Lee who was sitting in the dining room with his dinner looked up when he heard his name being called. He knew from the sound of Heihachi's voice that it wasn't a good thing. A moment later the door burst open.  
"Ah, here you are. You useless piece of shit. You have been warning your good-for-nothing brother, haven't you?"   
Lee looked up with an innocent expression on his face. Heihachi stepped towards his adopted son and grabbed him by the collar pulling him up from his seat and away from the table.  
"If you ever help him betraying me again, you can pack your bags, young man. Do you understand?"   
"Yes, Sir. I am sorry."   
Heihachi pushed him back and then punched him in the face. Lee went down to the ground. He scrambled to his feet slowly, his head bowed so he wouldn't offend Heihachi any more. Heihachi turned and walked out of the room without looking at Lee again.   
  
After dinner Kazuya and Lara returned to the car.   
"Ten minutes from here is a beautiful park." Kazuya spoke to Lara. "How about we take a walk before we get to the ship? It's almost full moon."   
"I know." Lara replied. "It's good, we got rid of that stupid crystal. Some things are just more trouble than they are worth."   
"That doesn't answer my question."   
"I'd love to." Lara replied.   
  
Moonlight fell onto the flower beds. Kazuya and Lara were walking through the park. They had just rounded a huge lake. A couple of sleeping ducks were sitting around it, their heads sunken down.   
"I hope we are not being followed." Lara suddenly broke the silence.   
"For their sake I hope they aren't following..." Kazuya said.   
Again Lara noticed the change in his eyes. She probably wouldn't have seen it in the darkness if they didn't start to glow like those of a cat, but in bright red. A strange feeling, fear maybe overcame her and instinctively she took a few steps away from him. Of course this didn't stay unnoticed by Kazuya.   
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I? You don't have to be worried, that's quite normal ... I can't help it, whenever I am angry my eyes will reveal a bit of the devil personality. But I am fully in control of things."   
"Sorry... I didn't want to... My instincts took over."   
"I understand how you feel. You are just reacting the same way I did at first. But unlike you I didn't have the opportunity to move away... "   
"May I ask you something?"   
"Go ahead."   
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to... But how did it happen?"   
Kazuya was silent.   
"Oh, forget I've asked." Lara said quickly.   
"No. It's alright... Remember what I have told you about that scar?" Kazuya asked pointing at his chest. "I was eight... I wouldn't have survived without him."*1  
Kazuya was quiet again, staring out into the distance and Lara didn't want to press matters by asking more. Instead she quietly laid her hand on his shoulder. His gaze at once returned to her, like she had called him out of the bad memories. Lara withdrew her hand quickly. Now that he was looking at her, she felt silly. He probably wouldn't want to be comforted. He would never admit he needed comfort.  
Lara half expected him to be annoyed by her action, but he wasn't. At least he didn't show it. He carefully brought up his hand and caressed her cheek. Then his hand wandered to the back of her head, pulling her face towards his. He kissed her softly on the lips. This kiss was different from the ones he had given her before. She felt that he had opened his soul to her, he had allowed her to look inside of him, if only for a little bit. And now she could kind of understand why he had made this dangerous pact when he was eight. No, eight wasn't the right age for someone to die, and by the hands of ones father was never the right way.   
They were caught in this kiss for what seemed like an eternity to both. Lara carefully opened her eyes when he released her. She looked into his eyes, which were now dark again. A part of her was sad about what he had told her, while the other part was happy beyond belief. She couldn't see any display of emotions from him, but then she didn't expect one either. He was probably too used to hiding all emotions that might come close to sadness. Anger was the emotion he was used to. She had seen him angry countless times, she had also seen him happy, if you could call it that... but never had he seemed to be sad. Although his eyes showed a certain kind of sadness right now.   
His eyes were fixed on her face and suddenly Lara had to smile. Her happiness was taking over.   
"You are beautiful." he whispered. "Especially standing there, in the moonlight, grinning."   
She stretched out her hands and touched his hair. Another grin formed on her lips. She let her hands wander to the back of his head, carefully feeling the end of his peaked hairstyle. "You are beautiful too..." she said and with one sudden and totally unexpected move she rubbed through his hair, ruining the styling. Then she jumped away and added. "Especially when your hair style is messed up." Then she began running across the grass towards the lake.   
"You will pay for that." he said and ran after her.   
After a few meters he had caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She stumbled and fell into the grass, Kazuya landing right next to her. He bent over her and began kissing her. She grabbed him, turned him onto his back and sat down on his chest, bending down to kiss him. Then she sat up again grinning, but her smile faded a little bit.   
"Ehm, Kazuya, we are being watched."   
"What?" he yelled excited, carefully pushed her off and turned around onto his stomach. He came face to face with a duck.   
He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Now don't you think you are a little bit too curious? Go and find yourself a duck lady. Shhh." he said to the duck which at the sound of his voice ran away, waking some of his fellow ducks in the process and a moment later the quacking was unbearable.   
"Now see what you have done, scaring that poor duckling." Lara said joking.   
Kazuya held out his hand to Lara who was still sitting on the ground. "Come on, let's get somewhere else, somewhere without ducks."   
She grinned. "That's all your fault, you know." She grabbed his hand and with his help got up. "Where to now?"  
"I suggest we cross the lake and get to the other side. There are stepping stones leading there. And there will be no ducks."   
"Ok, but promise me not to drop in your phone."   
"Careful, or I might choose to drop you in. First you ruin my hairstyle and now you are making fun of me."   
They approached the lake; where the row of stones began they stopped.  
"Ladies first." Kazuya said.   
"I don't think so. I do not trust you, you go first."   
"Fine." he replied and stepped onto the first stone. He continued onto the second and turned around towards Lara. "Are you coming? Come on."  
Slowly Lara stepped onto the first stone and when she found that it was safe she followed Kazuya who had stepped onto the third and fourth. They had made their way half across when Kazuya suddenly stopped.   
"What's wrong?" Lara asked. "Are you suddenly afraid, you might fall in?"   
"I have a bad feeling. Let's hurry." he said and quickly continued to the other side.   
Lara followed him quickly. "What do you mean, you have a bad feeling?"  
"No time to explain." he said and continued stepping from one rock to the next.   
Lara had difficulties following him, when suddenly a bullet soared past her head. "Someone is shooting at us." she yelled and crouched down.   
"Lara, don't stop, we have no chance here. We are an easy target out on the lake." Kazuya said turning around towards her and then he continued to the other shore.   
Lara got up and followed. She ducked again when it suddenly rained bullets. Lara cursed and started looking for an alternative escape route. She scanned both sides of the lake. One was definitely too shallow to swim in. On the other side of the row of stones the water seemed to be much deeper.   
"Lara. Come on, don't waste any time." Kazuya called her and then she heard a loud yell coming from him. He must have been hit by a bullet. She turned around quickly just in time to see Kazuya falling to the ground. She could see that he had reached the other shore.   
"KAZUYA!" Lara yelled.   
  
There was no reply except another round of bullets fired at her. She made a quick decision and then swan dived into the water. She came up to the surface a moment later and got her bearings. Then she dived down and towards the shore. With three attempts she reached it and climbed out. Luckily she couldn't be seen by her enemies. The moonlight fell onto the lake but not onto the shore she had reached. Huge trees where keeping the light away. Quickly Lara sneaked over to the spot where the stones reached the shore. She found Kazuya there, lying on the ground face down. She turned him around. His eyes were closed. Lara examined him and found that he had been hit by a bullet at the left shoulder, he was bleeding badly. "Kazuya." she called shaking him. He didn't react. She slapped his cheeks and continued calling his name. "Kazuya, wake up." Instinctively she pressed two fingers against his neck. She froze when she found no pulse. "Oh no. Kazuya. Don't be dead." she said her hope sinking. Carfully she retracted her hand from his face. Her cheeks became suddenly really hot and she began hoping that it was all a bad dream. Noises on the other shore indicated that the followers were beginning to make their way across the lake. Quickly she got off her bag pack and searched them for her pistols. She got them out and made sure they were loaded. "What do I do now..." she cursed. "They will be here soon. And there must be at least 4 of them.""  
"Hand me one of your guns. I can see better in this darkness."   
"Kazuya... You... I thought you were..."   
"Right. It takes a bit more than a shot to the shoulder to bring me down."   
"But you didn't have any pulse."   
"He was trying to take over, I had to push him back. Now give me one of your guns please." he said getting up to his knees and holding out his hand.   
"You are bleeding badly." Lara noticed that the wound on his shoulder was not a simple graze wound.   
"It's not that bad. We can take care of it later. Now please give me one gun." he replied.   
Lara complied. Kazuya aimed at the lake and then gave a single shot. They heard a yell and then someone fell into the water. The others were shouting to each other nervously but still coming closer. Now Lara could see them as well. The moonlight fell onto three figures that were hopping from stone to stone in the middle of the lake. She dared to aim her gun as well and brought down the next, just as the third one fell, hit by a bullet from Kazuya. The remaining figure made a quick decision to retreat and disappeared towards the other shore again. From the lake they heard someone shouting for help.   
"Now that was a romantic stroll through the park." Lara commented.   
"I don't understand how these idiots have found us." Kazuya said.   
Lara shrugged and then fumbled in her back pack.   
"What are you looking for?" Kazuya asked.   
"We need to bandage your shoulder." she replied while continuing her search.   
"Don't be silly. It's just a tiny flesh wound."   
"No it's not." Lara said stubbornly. "It needs to be treated."   
Kazuya handed her the gun back and started walking around nervously. "Now let's get out of here, there might be more of them."   
"First we need to tend to your wound." Lara insisted.   
"I said no!" he shouted angry and then walked away.   
Lara grabbed her bag and stuffed everything into it. Then she followed him. "Your shirt is completely drenched." she commented.   
He ignored her and just walked on. Lara staid silent for the rest of the walk back to the car. She could see that it made no sense to argue with him, since he wasn't listening to anything she said.   
They arrived back at the car without another incident and were surprised to find no one guarding it.   
"I could have sworn that they would be waiting here for us." Kazuya commented.   
"Shall I drive?" Lara offered. "You might have trouble with the gear stick."   
Again he just ignored her and climbed into the car. Lara got into the passengers seat. Kazuya started the car and shifted into first gear. Lara noticed that he clenched his teeth in pain but she didn't say anything. But she was really worried about the fact that he'd have to fight against his brother the coming day. She was certain he couldn't win with this wound.  
  
**Footnote:** _*1 Yes, now I am insane, using footnotes. But I have to share this bit of Tekken background with you, if you are interested that is:  
The age at which this happened is not certain, I think, but it's for sure that Kazuya was still a child when his father pushed him off the cliff. He got a big wound on his chest, which left the scar. When he was dying the Devil appeared before him and promised him to help him, save his life, and help him in revenge against his father. As you can see he accepted. Now in the later games - Tekken 4 - they are speaking of a Devil Gene, which Kazuya has passed on to his later son Jin Kazama (not important to our story). It is a bit uncertain if Kazuya has had it from birth and that it has been triggered by his near death experience (the same happened later to Jin when Heihachi tried to kill him), or if it was this incident where the devil showed up first and the whole thing started._   
  
**2nd Author's note:** Again it has taken me a while to update. I tried to make it a bit romantic, but as always I failed. These stupid idiots always show up when we are getting to that part. ;-) But we've got our first corpses, finally! ;-)  
Kazuya: Hey Lara, one of your corpses is still alive.  
Lara: I think he was yours. But let me take care of him. *bang* Not anymore.   
  



	47. Chapter 47

  
  
**Chapter 47**  
  
The journey to the harbour was uneventful except that Kazuya displayed some minor difficulties in handling the car with his wounded left shoulder. A couple of times he hissed in pain but Lara didn't dare to say anything. Kazuya was stubborn and wouldn't let her drive anyway. At least the bleeding seemed to have stopped or slowed down considerably. So Lara decided it was best to leave him alone.  
Kazuya was in a really bad mood. He was angry about the damage to his car. He had complained about his ruined shirt and Lara knew that he was also in pain, which he was not willing to admit, as she could gather from the reactions she got when she had offered to bandage the wound.  
Kazuya parked the car at the harbour and got out without saying a word. Lara got out of the car as well, while Kazuya examined the damage again. She waited for him to open the trunk, but he was still walking around the back of the car looking for further damage.  
"They've only hit the window once. All other shots must have missed, at least there is no damage to the engine lid." he said while coming back to the front.  
"At least that's good news." Lara commented.  
Kazuya opened the trunk for her and she pulled out her bag.  
"Are you certain, we are safe here?" Lara asked. "They seemed to have followed us all day; they could find us here as well."  
"To tell you the truth: no, I don't think you will be safe here. There is nowhere in this town or even country where you will be safe, but we won't find a safer spot at the moment. I hope that after the incident in the park Heihachi's guys will be much more careful to come after us."  
  
As soon as they were on board Kazuya took of his shirt and threw it on the floor. Lara watched him in silence and then decided to try it one more time.   
"Let me have a look at your wound, before I go and have a shower."  
Kazuya sighed again. "You will never give up, will you?"  
Lara approached him and examined the shoulder closely. "At least the bullet is not still in there." she commented.  
"Well then everything is alright." he said and pulled away.  
"Let me disinfect and bandage it." Lara said.  
"No."  
"Why are you resisting it? It's no shame to let a wound being treated properly."  
"That won't be necessary." he argued.  
"I think it is." Lara replied angry. "Listen, you can be glad that I didn't suggest bringing you to a hospital, although you have lost far too much blood... so at least be sensible enough not to risk an infection."  
He looked straight at her and narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything.  
"Fine, if you don't want my help, I will go and have my shower." she continued and then walked away, leaving Kazuya standing in the living room.  
  
When Lara came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in shorts and T-Shirt, her hair wrapped in a white towel she nearly bumped into Kazuya.  
"I am going to have a shower as well." he said and pushed past her.  
  
Lara returned to the living room and threw herself onto the couch. She sighed and pulled her legs up. Why wouldn't he understand that it was better to treat the wound? Lara was used to these kinds of wounds. She had been hit by a few bullets throughout her life and she knew what to do, she didn't expect him to go to the hospital, but at least he could let her have a look at it. She was a bit worried about the amount of blood he had lost. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, but she couldn't. A moment later she got up and stepped outside, but not without taking her pistols with her. She didn't know how the men had found them in the park and they might still be following and she wasn't going to take any chances.  
Lara stood at the railing when something brushed past her legs. She looked down to see a grey striped cat circling her legs. The cat looked up at her and meowed.  
"Hello, little pussy cat." she said.  
The cat meowed again.  
"I know what you'll need. How about a bowl of milk?" Lara addressed the cat. "Come along."  
The cat looked at her curiously and followed carefully, when Lara entered the living room again. Lara walked to the fridge to fetch some milk. Then she took out a bowl from a cupboard. After filling some milk into it she crouched down and placed it on the floor. The cat approached it curiously and then took a few sips, when suddenly it stopped and turned around as if it had sensed something.  
Lara followed the cat's gaze and saw Kazuya standing in the door frame. He had gotten dressed again and was now wearing a blue jeans and a dark purple shirt. Lara wondered if he had bandaged his shoulder or if he was risking to ruin another expensive shirt.  
The cat walked towards him and sneaked around his legs.  
"Hello neko." he said leaning down, stroking the cat.  
"I see you are far better with cats, than you are with ducks." Lara commented.  
Kazuya looked up at her. "Cats and devils go well together." He grabbed the cat and sat down on the couch with it. "Can you bring the milk when you come over here?"  
"Sure." Lara said and took the bowl to the table with her.  
She sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly. He took the bowl from her hands and held it out to the cat. Then he noticed that Lara was still looking at him.  
"I'm alright; stop looking at me like that."  
"I am just a bit worried."  
"Well, don't be!"  
He turned his attention back to the cat which had finished the milk and was licking its nose and paws. He sat the cat back onto the floor and it sneaked towards the door and a moment later was out again. Then he turned back towards Lara.  
"Can I offer you something to drink, Lara?"  
"I can help myself. You should better rest. To tell you the truth, I don't see you fighting with that wound tomorrow."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I will fight against Lee. At least he will get a fair chance." he added with a grin.  
Lara just shook her head.  
Kazuya got up and walked towards the bar. A moment later he returned with a drink in his hand. He looked at Lara for a moment. And then with an ironic undertone he said: "I would have brought you a drink as well, but I didn't want to strain my shoulder any more."  
Lara tried hard to ignore his comment.   
"So what can I get you?" he then asked her.   
Again Lara did not reply.  
"A water?"  
Still no reply.  
"Coke, Diet Coke, Ginger Ale, Orange Juice..."  
Lara looked at him angry.  
"Champagne...?"  
"As I told you. I can get it myself, sit down and relax."  
"Lara, please. Don't treat me like I'm fatally ill. I told you I'm fine. Let me show you..."  
He placed his glass on the table and began to open the top button of his shirt.  
"Now you think that's a good idea?" Lara asked him irritated.  
He looked back at her confused and then shook his head. "I just wanted to show you my shoulder... What do you think?"  
Lara's ears turned slightly red. "Nothing." she stammered.  
He grinned in reply. "Well, if you insist..."  
"Oh shut up and show me your wound."  
Kazuya opened the rest of the buttons of his shirt and took it off.   
Lara's eyes grew wide. "I expected you bandaged it." she said surprised when she realised he hadn't. She approached him and examined his shoulder once more.  
"What have you done?" she said. "This looks much better than previously. I can't believe that happened two hours ago."  
"I told you it's alright" he said and turned away, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.  
"Ok, I don't understand it."  
"I didn't expect you would. That's one of the side effects of having him around. That's how I was able to survive that fall."  
"I see..."  
"Am I now allowed to get you a drink?" he asked her while buttoning up his shirt and walking back to the fridge.  
Lara followed him slowly. "Sorry, I was just so worried. All the time friends around me die because of what I do... That's the life of a tomb raider."  
"But you are forgetting one important thing. I am more like the dangerous artefact or evil spirit you have to hunt down and destroy."  
"Right." she said grinning. "But I think it's better to get rid of your father. Because you are worth a fortune when he's gone."  
"Tell me that's not true, I am going for a millionaire, or even billionaire... and she's still after my money."  
Lara was about to protest but his kiss stopped her from saying anything. She hesitated to lay her arms around him, after all he had a nasty wound and she wanted to be extra careful not to damage his shoulder any more.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I don't want to hurt you..."  
"As long as you don't push against my shoulder I should be alright."  
"You have a healing factor like Wolverine..."  
"Like what?"  
"Forget it. He is one of the X-Men."  
"X-Men. That sounds like something Heihachi could come up with."  
Lara had to laugh at his comment. "Probably you are right..."  
Kazuya pulled her towards him. "And now stop this silliness! As I said, you don't have to be particularly careful. Lee won't have any mercy with me tomorrow either."  
Lara carefully slung her arms around him and put them on his back. Then she rested her head against his unhurt shoulder. For a moment he placed one hand on the back of her head. Then he moved his hand under her chin and pulled her head up to kiss her. She closed her eyes and let it happen. When she felt his tongue brushing softly against her lips, she opened her mouth. She returned the affection by a careful touch of her own tongue. His hands had wandered back to her hair and he began opening her braid.  
Meanwhile Lara's hands wandered up and down his back, pulling his body closer towards her. When he was finished opening her hair, he released her lips and began kissing her neck. Then he moved back up and they were kissing again.  
Next Lara could feel his right arm grabbing around her and before she could react he had put his left arm under her legs lifting her up.  
"Don't..." Lara began to protest "think of your shoulder."  
"What shoulder." he replied seductively.  
"Do I have to remind you that tomorrow is important?"  
"That's why we are going to bed now." he replied.  
Despite his bad shoulder he carried her with ease towards the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters. On the way out of the living room he turned off the light with his right elbow. He carried her down the stairs and towards his cabin.  
"Shall I drop you off at the bathroom, Lara?"  
"No, I have brushed my teeth and everything when I had the shower..."  
"Good." he said and opened his cabin door. He slammed the door shut behind them and placed her carefully onto the bed. Then he bent over her and kissed her again.  
She grabbed around his neck and pulled him down.  
He kissed her; his hand touched her cheek and wandered to her hair, when she suddenly yelled in pain. He pulled back and then Lara pushed him aside.  
"Idiot! Do you think it was a great idea opening my hair?"  
Lara got into a sitting position and captured all her hair in one hand. Then she held out the other. "Hair band, please!"  
"What?"  
"I said: HAIR BAND, PLEASE!"  
"Do I look like someone who wears hair bands to you?"  
"No. But you look like someone who steals hairbands from girls to annoy them. So where have you put it?"  
He shrugged.  
"I bet you have just dropped it in the living room."  
"Probably."  
"Then go and fetch it!"  
"Yes, Miss Croft. As Madame wishes."  
"Thank you, Mr. Mishima." she replied grinning as he walked out.  
As soon as he had left the room she ran to her bag and got out her white pyjamas. She changed into them quickly and then hasted back to the bed. She slid into it and pulled up the cover.  
A moment later Kazuya stepped into the room again.  
"Here is your hair..." he began "Now this is unfair, getting changed while I was gone."  
"I thought we wanted to go to bed and I don't intend to sleep in Jeans and T-Shirt." she said smiling.  
"So what do I do now?"  
"Get out of your clothes." Lara suggested raising her head, looking at him expectantly.  
"I can imagine you would like that. Please turn around." he said sounding very serious.  
"Why?" Lara asked but held a hand in front of her eyes.  
Kazuya walked over to the wardrobe and picked black pyjamas. He slowly opened his shirt while Lara peaked through a gap in her fingers.  
"You are looking." he accused her.  
"Sorry." Lara replied holding up her other hand in front of her eyes. Again she left a gap between her fingers through which she continued looking.  
"I understand." Kazuya said turning around  
Lara sighed disappointed, loud enough for him to hear.  
"You are sweet." he said.  
"No I'm not." Lara said annoyed, letting herself fall back into the pillows.  
Kazuya used his chance and quickly changed into the trousers of his pyjamas. Lara raised her head again but too late.  
"Now I've missed it. Damn."  
Before Kazuya put on his shirt he tried moving his left arm around.  
"Oh excellent." he cursed through clenched teeth. "Here goes my flash-punch-combo. I won't be doing any fast punches with my left tomorrow."  
Lara looked at him worried. "Will you be alright?"  
"Sure, it's just something I have to get used to. I guess that means a little extra training tomorrow, concentration on using mainly right punches. I guess I have to _kick_ Lee's ass."  
He then got into his shirt and went over to the bed.  
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

  
  
**Chapter 48**  
  
Lara woke up in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure what had woken her and for a moment she wasn't even sure where she was. She had this feeling of being trapped and when her head cleared from the clouds of sleep she realised that she was indeed held down by something from behind. She turned around and looked at the man lying next to her who had put his arm around her. Relieved Lara closed her eyes again leaning her head against his chest. She still had to get used to not sleeping alone like she had done for ages now.  
  
She was about to fall asleep again when she heard a noise coming from outside. She listened intently but nothing followed.  
"Oh well, must have been the cat..." she whispered.  
"That's a very strange cat carrying a magnum." said a voice from behind.  
Lara was startled. "I didn't know you were awake." Just when Lara had finished the sentence and expected a reply, Kazuya got up and out of bed.  
"Stay here and lock the door after me." he whispered.  
"Any more stupid ideas? I'm coming with you!" she said and swung her legs out of the bed.  
"Lara, they are armed."  
She hasted to her bag and took out her HKs and loaded them. "So am I."  
"Forget it. You might get hit."  
"Right, I forgot, you are bullet proof."  
"Remind me to laugh about it later." he commented dryly and then walked out of the cabin.  
Lara followed but when she stepped outside he was nowhere to be seen. She looked down both sides of the passage and then decided to go to the front to the staircase there. She had just made a few steps out of the room when a bullet soared past her and hit a vase in the hall which shattered.  
Lara spun around and threw herself onto the floor guns blazing. While rounds and rounds of bullets soared past overhead she sent quite a few shots back. A moment later she could hear screaming, then the firing stopped.  
  
Kazuya was already out in the open, he had made his way to the front stairs and up into the living room where he had stepped out onto the deck. In the distance, at the back of the ship, he could barely make out six dark figures. It seemed they were trying to gain access at the back.  
He was about to walk into their direction when he felt a presence behind him and then heard a clicking noise. He turned around quickly and found a rifle pointed at him.  
Kazuya rolled his eyes. "What's next? A rocket?"  
Nakazo smirked. "Don't move. I won't hesitate to shoot."  
_»Let me take care of him.«_ a voice inside Kazuya whispered. _»He will kill you if you don't let me.«_  
Kazuya felt a surge of power running through his body as the devil tried to take over.  
"NO!" he yelled.  
Nakazo thought he was talking to him and started fiddling with the trigger nervously. "I said don't move."  
_»Kazuya, you can't hold me back.«_ the devil whispered and then tried to transform into his natural form.  
"Shut up!" Kazuya yelled pushing back the devil.  
Then Kazuya ducked, sidestepped and kicked Nakazo in the stomach. Nakazo dropped the rifle and Kazuya caught it. When Nakazo realised what was going on he raised his hands. For a moment Kazuya looked at the rifle and then threw it over board. Nakazo looked almost relieved but that expression vanished from his face when Kazuya, his eyes burning red, advanced upon him. With a well placed hit to the face Kazuya sent Nakazo down. Kazuya prodded him with his foot but the man did not move.  
"Second security chief? Pathetic." Kazuya sneered. Then he grabbed Nakazo and threw him over the railing into the sea.  
"Nakazo!" he suddenly heard one of the other figures calling. The man came into his direction obviously looking for his chief. Kazuya stepped back into the shadows and let the man approach. When the man had reached the spot where Kazuya had thrown Nakazo over board he stopped and looked around. Kazuya walked up towards him and punched him on the nose. Then he brought up his fist from below sending the guy over the railing as well.  
  
Lara walked over to the stairs and found a dead body. She grabbed the two guns the man had and emptied the magazines before dropping them back on the ground. 'You never knew.' Then she climbed over him and made her way up the stairs, guns at the ready. When she reached the hall above, she could see four figures outside, sneaking around in the dark. They seemed to be distracted by something going on outside.  
She quietly made her way towards the open door, both guns trained at the men there. She could see that two of them had rifles and the other two were carrying Magnums.  
They were drawn to the other end of the ship, totally unaware of Lara following them.  
She stepped out onto the deck behind them. When two of the men suddenly stopped and stayed behind she pressed herself against the wall. The other two disappeared in the distance. Lara still had her guns trained on those two men, in case they turned around unexpectedly and spotted her. Lara listened in silence to what was happening at the other end. She just hoped that Kazuya didn't get himself into trouble.  
A moment later two shots were heard. Then someone yelled in pain and then it sounded like something was thrown into the water. The two guys in front of Lara were suddenly moving again and she followed them. They were approaching a single figure standing in the darkness and when they came closer Lara recognised Kazuya  
"Drop your guns." he ordered them.  
"Or?" one of the men replied. "You are unarmed."  
"I am never unarmed." Kazuya replied coolly.  
"We will shoot you before you can move."  
"Better do as he said." Lara interrupted from behind. Both men turned around shocked and looked at Lara. Kazuya used the chance, moved towards them and attacked one of them. When the other turned around Lara fired her whole magazine and the guy fell. The other one endured some kicks and punches from Kazuya till he lay unconscious on the floor.  
"That was the last." he said with certainty.  
"I hope so." Lara replied. "How many were there?"  
"Eight." Kazuya said.  
"Eight?" Lara said surprised. "I have only seen five."  
"Sorry, should I have spared the other three?" Kazuya joked. "One of the other was Nakazo."  
"So you took care of six armed men without a weapon of your own?"  
"I've got my weapon." he replied holding up his fist. "Are you alright?" he then asked Lara with a bit of concern showing in his voice.  
"Certainly. I've told you before you don't have to worry about me. I've got my guns. I can take care of myself. They are all finished, right?"  
"Except for those who can swim when unconscious." he replied grinning nastily.  
"Mental note: Never upset Kazuya Mishima." Lara commented.  
"Wouldn't recommend it." he agreed. "But now let's return to bed.  
  
They returned inside and walked down the stairs back to the living quarters. On their way Lara inspected the damage that had been done by all the shooting. She had tried hard not to hit anything but her enemies. But they had been less careful and had caused quite a lot of damage to the ships interior.  
"Your father is going to like that." Lara commented dryly.  
"Serves him right for sending these idiots after me." Kazuya replied unnerved. Then he approached the dead body. "Let's get rid of him before we go back to bed." he said grabbing him and carrying him up the stairs.  
  
Lara stayed where she was and waited till he returned. He approached her and without warning kissed her.  
"You are the most exciting girl I've ever met." he complimented her. "And it's difficult to stay alive around you, even for me." He paused for a moment and then added: "I like that!"  
  
  
  



	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note:** Here comes Chapter 49. I know you have waited long for it and it's not very much. I had difficulties writing it and in the end I am not very happy with this short part. But you will get Chapter 50 along with it, and this was easy to write, it has been sitting on my computer for countless weeks now. So let's get this out.  
  
  
**Chapter 49**  
  
When Lara woke up in the morning she was alone in bed. By now she had gotten used to Kazuya getting up well before her. For a moment she stayed in bed looking up at the ceiling. She had so gotten used to not being alone in the night; she wasn't certain how she could return to that life the day after tomorrow. Part of her didn't even want to leave any more. But she couldn't stay either. Heihachi wanted to see her dead, and sooner or later he always got what he wanted. Lara couldn't spend her whole life on the run, constantly turning around, to see if someone was after her.  
She had to get out of Heihachi's life, which unfortunately also meant she had to get out of Kazuya's life. This thought deeply depressed her. She felt like something was stuck in her throat, she felt hot, and as if that wasn't enough she also felt she had eaten a bit too much the day before. But she finally made the decision to get out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
Just when she had finished with the shower there came a knock at the door.  
"Lara, are you in there? Would you like to have breakfast?"  
She opened the door slowly, towel wrapped around her body and peaked out.  
"Not at the moment. I am feeling a bit sick."  
For a second Kazuya was quiet and looked at her worried. "You are what?" he then said agitated.  
"I am..." she began.  
"Don't tell me you are pregnant!"  
"Kazuya, don't be ridiculous. We have been very careful and it would also be far too early to tell. Besides it would change _my_ whole life, not yours." she said grinning slightly.  
"I don't find that very amusing."  
Lara noticed that he was totally serious so she stopped grinning. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." he replied stubbornly.  
Lara wanted to know more, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her and would just get angrier at her. She stayed silent but moved closer towards him. He pulled back.  
"Leave me alone."  
But again Lara moved closer.  
"I said..."  
"I heard you." Lara yelled at him, stepping closer again.  
Kazuya moved backwards and bumped into the wall.  
Slowly a smile formed on Lara's face. "You cannot get away." she whispered seductively and pressed her body against his.  
"Lara I am worried. Promise me that you won't get pregnant." he said totally ignoring her sexual advances.  
She sighed and moved away. "I always am. But why are you so worried?"  
"I just have this feeling... it's not good in my situation..."  
Lara was slightly unnerved. "Don't tell me you are worried about your reputation."  
"The other situation!" he yelled at her and left the room without looking back.  
Lara felt stupid. It was like a slap in the face and this time she had deserved it. She had really not noticed what he had been talking about, but now she was certain that he referred to the situation with the devil.   
Lara sat down on the bed and rubbed her wet hair with the towel. Now she felt even worse that she had a moment ago. This was one of her last days in Japan. She had planned to leave with the plane on Monday morning and now Kazuya was angry with her. A tear rolled down her face but she slowly whipped it away with the towel. Quickly she got dressed and tied her hair back in a simple braid. Then she left the cabin and went looking for Kazuya. It wasn't difficult to find him. When she stepped out onto the deck she could hear his deep voice. He seemed to be talking on the phone. She found him leaned against the railing and when she approached he just finished the call and slid the phone into his jacket.  
"I am sorry." Lara said quietly.  
"It's alright."  
"Sure?"  
"Sure!" He approached her and hugged her. She rested her forehead against his neck.  
"Whom were you talking to?" Lara asked curious.  
"I ordered a new rear window for the car and made an appointment for the inspection." He paused for a moment. "So you do you want to have breakfast now?"  
"No. I have had too much to eat yesterday, I am getting fat."  
He shook his head disbelieving. "In that case, how about losing some calories in sparring with me?"  
"I'm not sure." Lara replied hesitantly.  
"I promise I'll try not to hurt you. I won't attack you. You can do the attacking. I could really use a sparring partner today. Lee is much better than the rest of these idiots I had to fight. But don't tell Paul."  
"Okay. I will give it a try."   
  
Twenty minutes later they were in the dojo. Lara was wearing a tank top and long training pants.   
"Ready to get your butt kicked?" she asked.  
"I am always ready, attack me!"  
Lara tried to punch Kazuya with her right fist, but he quickly side stepped and grabbed her arm.  
"Now this is the perfect position for a double face kick."  
"You are absolutely right. Alas you are a bit tall for me." Lara replied grinning. "I cannot get my leg that high up."  
He released her. "Are you trying to steal my moves?"  
"I'll do what I can to defend myself."  
"Try attacking me again."  
Lara feinted another punch but then brought up her leg in an attempt to kick his head. He ducked. Lara spun around and tried to kick him in the chest, but he quickly grabbed her leg and she stumbled to the ground. She jumped to her feet quickly and started another attack with her fists, but he got up his arms to block her punches. Then Lara pretended to aim towards his face with the left, but instead her right went towards his stomach and got through. He cursed.  
"Nice move." he admitted.  
"Thank you. I thought I would never get through. Your reflexes are very good."  
"Obviously not good enough."  
"I don't expect you will be defending very much tonight. In the last matches you had a very offensive strategy."  
He ignored her but instead continued frustrated: "I am not really concentrating today."  
"If that's the case, I don't want to be sparring with you, when you _are_ concentrating."  
"Let's continue."  
"Okay."  
Lara tried a couple of kicks and punches, but Kazuya blocked or evaded them until Lara just kicked low in frustration.  
"Sorry."  
Kazuya cursed again. "I should have blocked that as well. It's useless. I think I should practice my offence now."  
Lara took a step back. "Not with me." she said grinning.  
Kazuya continued practicing his attacks on an invisible opponent and on the sand bag. At the end he even taught Lara a few basic moves.  
After the training, they had lunch on the ship. The chef had prepared some salad and fruits. Then they spent the rest of the day around the pool till it was finally time to drive back into town.  
  
  
  



	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note:** Careful, I have released two chapters at once. So if you are one of my regular readers, don't just read the last chapter, but the last two. :-)  
  
  
**Chapter 50**  
  
The place was crowded when they arrived. A couple of camera teams were gathered around, their trailers parked in front of the convention center. Kazuya got a pair of sunglasses out of the pocket of the coat he was wearing.  
"Let's try to get inside unnoticed." he whispered to Lara.  
"Agreed."  
They sneaked inside, staying unnoticed in the crowd.  
"I hate getting too much attention." Kazuya said when they were inside. "Promise me one thing: Later tonight, we will try and get out as quietly as we got in. I am not willing to give an interview."  
"Sure. I don't want to be stuck here for long either. Especially not with your father breathing down my neck."  
"Now that you mention it. Be careful while I'm gone. I am certain he is here tonight. He will use the attention of the press to announce his silly idea. Try to avoid him."  
"I'll try."  
"Ok. Then I will see you after the fight."  
"Good l..."  
"Don't even say it!"  
"Sorry."  
"See you later." he said, leaned in and kissed Lara. Then he left her in the hall.  
  
Lara made her way into the arena. When she arrived at her seat she was pleased to see Lei sitting in the next chair. He smiled at her when he saw her approaching.  
"Hello ... we have been sitting next to each other a couple of times but I still didn't get your name."  
"Lara Croft."  
"Lei Wulong." the man replied.  
Just when she wanted to say something she was interrupted by someone shouting with an Irish accent.   
Lara turned around to see Nina and Anna facing each other, both moving into fighting stance. They were separated by security guards.   
"The Williams Sisters." Lei said. "They are always fighting. They just can't stand each other. You should have been here a couple of months back when Anna found out that her boyfriend dumped her for Nina. That was a mess. They almost killed each other."   
'Dumped her for Nina?' Lara wondered. 'Could he be talking about Chaolan? Has he been dating Anna before Nina?' Lara again looked at the two girls who were escorted out of the arena.  
  
When she turned back around she already saw the announcer making his way to the ring. And one after another Lee and Kazuya entered the ring. Lee was wearing black trousers and a violet shirt. Kazuya was wearing simple white gi pants again.  
The announcer left the ring and the fight started.  
"Hey Kazuya, I heard you've been shot yesterday? I don't really want to fight you, it wouldn't be fair." Lee teased his brother right at the beginning.  
"Shut up. Me fighting against you will never be fair. I don't mind if you forfeit now."  
"Certainly you wouldn't. Saves you the embarrassment of losing against your younger brother, doesn't it?"  
"Lee, stop talking. Let's get it over with." Kazuya said angry.  
  
Lee began the fight with a couple of kicks but Kazuya blocked them all. He waited for the right moment when Lee would leave his defences open and then punched him in the stomach with such a force of his right fist that Lee was catapulted back and landed on the floor. Lee rolled and got up onto his feet, he crouched down into defensive position and approached Kazuya carefully. Kazuya attacked him but Lee managed to kick him before he could react. Kazuya still managed to get his punches through and Lee staggered backwards. He got some distance between them and started kicking again. But Kazuya took the necessary step back that brought him out of reach. Then when Lee closed the gap between them, he raised his leg and brought it down on Lee's head. Lee dropped down onto his knees. Kazuya waited to see what happened, but Lee rolled away, got up quickly and attacked with a series of well placed kicks which sent Kazuya to the floor. He rolled backwards over his shoulders and got up to a standing position in one swift move. Lee wanted to push him further back but Kazuya blocked his punches and kicked him. Lee staggered but then placed his own kicks sending Kazuya down again. When he got back to his feet quickly. Then he hit Lee with two punches in the stomach and when Lee staggered he used the chance to spin around and kick him across the chest. Now Lee went down again. He got up and jumped into the air to catch Kazuya with a drop kick. But he crouched and Lee missed. When he landed he felt Kazuya's fist connecting to his head. Kazuya send a kick after the fallen Lee.  
Lee groaned and got up to his feet slowly. When he had gotten up again they exchanged a series of kicks and punches and finally Lee hit the ground once more. Kazuya leaped up in the air and came down spinning around sweeping Lee who was just getting up, off his feet. Lee rolled out of reach and got back to his feet. Before Kazuya could react he was in the air again unleashing a series of kicks. Kazuya staggered, but then managed to block the punches that followed and grabbed Lee's left arm.  
Lee knew what that meant and tried to get out of there but he couldn't. Kazuya's foot hit him at the back of the head, nearly causing Lee to crash onto the ground, but the grip on his arm was too tight and he couldn't get out and on the way back Kazuya's foot hit him in the face as well. Lee fell back onto the floor. He was holding his nose for a second. Then he scrambled up to his feet. Kazuya obviously thought that he had done considerable damage as he waited for Lee to act and he did. He brought up his leg and kicked Kazuya on the head. One move that should have been very familiar to Kazuya since Lee had adopted this move from the Mishima Style. Lee then changed his tactics and added a few middle kicks. Kazuya staggered and then Lee added some punches to Kazuya's left shoulder. He bent over in pain and then Lee placed a kick against his chest which sent his brother down.  
When Kazuya got up Lee was waiting. He did a somersault and his feet hit Kazuya in the face and he was sent down again. It took him a moment to get back onto his feet. But when he did he got right into defensive position. Lee's punch was blocked and Kazuya unleashed his own fist attack. When Lee was bending over and was about to sink onto his knees Kazuya brought up his fist with enormous speed from below and Lee fell backwards. Kazuya kicked Lee while he got up. Lee did a low kick and then swept across the floor to bring Kazuya down again. But he had moved sideways and only staggered for a moment. He then blocked the series of punches Lee wanted to add. Again he grabbed Lee's arm and did another double face kick. Lee stayed on the floor long enough for Kazuya to stomp on him. When Lee had gotten up onto his feet, Kazuya approached him quickly, crouched down and leaped up with an uppercut that caught Lee on his chin. He fell back, hitting the ground hard.  
  
"You better give up now." Kazuya said to him leaning down.  
"You wish." Lee replied.  
"Yes, I do. I don't want to explain to Lara or anybody else why I broke your neck."  
"Get lost." Lee hissed and got up to his feet.  
He hesitated a moment before he tried to start another attack. Enough time for Kazuya to set up his rising uppercut. Lee landed hard, hitting his head on the ground. He tried to get up again. Then clutched his head, staggered and went down again.   
The fight was ended and Kazuya was declared winner while some medics attended to Lee's wounds. He had been unconscious for a second, but was now back. Kazuya leaned down towards his brother.  
"Are you alright Chaolan?"  
He grunted in reply.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kazuya said and then left the ring.  
He was immediately surrounded by camera teams, but he just ignored them and marched on into the changing room. They didn't dare to step in his path.  
  
  
  
  



	51. Chapter 51

  
**Chapter 51**  
  
"Now that was a surprising end." Lei said sarcastically.  
"I hope Chaolan is alright." Lara said watching how Lee was helped up to his feet in the ring.  
"He will have a major headache tomorrow. I remember a fight where Kazuya used that against me. I had a concussion. Unlike Lee I did not get up."  
Lara got up from her seat. "It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Lei."  
"Goodbye, Miss Croft." he replied.  
Lara grabbed her bag and made her way out into the hall.  
  
The only thing she could do now was wait for Kazuya. She looked around to see if any camera teams were lurking in the area, but she couldn't spot any. Suddenly someone addressed her from behind.  
"Miss Croft, I expected to see you here."  
She spun around to see Heihachi standing behind her. He was not alone. On his right stood a man Lara had not seen before and on his left stood Miyoko, the man with the short black hair and moustache. He had this mean grin on his face, just like his boss. Lara tensed. That was just what she needed, being confronted with Heihachi and two of his men. She wouldn't stand a chance. How careless of her, not to watch out for Heihachi, instead of television teams. Suddenly she felt a strong arm grabbing around her waist from behind. She was alarmed and about to ram her elbow into whoever it was, but before she could react she had been pulled out of the way. And the man now stood between her and the other three men. It was Kazuya. Lara tried to get past him again but he raised his arm blocking her path.  
"Stay back." he said in a strict voice.  
"Get out of my way. She is mine. She will pay for meddling in my affairs, once and for all." Heihachi yelled.  
"That was just a fake stone. Get over it. As long as I am here I won't let you touch her."  
"That problem can be solved. Miyoko, take care of him."  
Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Very funny."  
As Kazuya had expected Miyoko did not move. Heihachi turned towards him with a questioning look on his face.  
"I have given you an order." he barked. And when Miyoko still didn't move he added: "Do I have to do this myself?"  
"I think that would be better." Kazuya suggested.  
They were interrupted by one of the camera teams. They addressed Kazuya wanting to ask him about the fight. He reacted quickly.  
"Has my father told you about the tournament he is planning to hold?"  
Their attention immediately went to Heihachi. Kazuya grinned evilly. Then he grabbed Lara's hand. "Let's get out of here." Then he raised his voice to address his father. "We will deal with this later. Have fun."  
  
"So do you intend to go to any parties now?" Lara asked Kazuya.  
"No. I am not in the mood to give silly interviews. They probably expect me to go, but I never do after the final. I don't want to be seen with all the losers." he grinned. "Did you want to go anywhere? I mean, there are other clubs in town..."  
"No, it's alright. I just wanted to ask what you had planned."  
"Nothing really."  
While talking they made their way out through the front door, where they ran into Lei. He grinned at Lara. "I see you keep coming back to me."  
Kazuya had continued on his way towards the car totally ignoring the other man, but when he heard what Lei had said he turned back and stood in front of him so they were eye to eye. "Listen carefully, Hong Kong cop. Stay - away - from - my - girl. Did you get this?"  
Lara rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed Kazuya by the arm and pulled him away from Lei, which took her a bit of effort. She turned towards Lei: "I am sorry." she whispered.  
"It's alright. We are all used to getting this shit from him." he said unnerved. "Goodbye Miss Croft." he then added in a friendly tone and walked away.  
Lara held Kazuya back, when he wanted to react. "Leave it." she said in a strict voice. "Let's get back to the car instead."  
"Alright."  
They walked towards the car and got inside. Lara fastened the seatbelt and then sighed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?" Lara asked confused.  
"For what happened back there... It seems that got you worried..."  
"No, that's not it. I am just worried about where to spend the night. I feel I ran out of hotels."  
"Let me worry about that. I have an idea." Kazuya replied while he turned the key in the ignition.  
They had to drive past the convention center to get back onto the main road.  
Just in front they had to stop for another car that was about to leave. Lara let her eyes wander towards the entrance, where she spotted Anna Williams and Lee Chaolan leaving the building together.  
"I see Lee is dating Anna again?" Lara commented surprised.  
Kazuya followed her gaze to see what was going on. "Again?" he then asked confused. "He didn't go out with her before."  
At that moment the road was clear again and they continued.  
"But Lei Wulong told me that Anna was dumped because of ..." Lara paused leaving her mouth open for a moment staring at Kazuya. "It wasn't Lee.... It was you." Lara said finally realising it.  
Kazuya simply nodded.  
Lara was silent for a moment. She knew these things were in the past and she couldn't blame him for it now. Suddenly she spoke again. "But I thought Nina hates you..."  
"She does now. I treated her badly."  
"And I thought the thing with Anna was only..."  
"It was probably more than one night..." Kazuya stopped the car at the side of the road and looked at Lara. "Shall I confess everything I have done?"  
"I don't care how you treated anyone, as long as you don't treat me that way."  
"Let me at least give you the full Anna-Nina-Story. Unless you really don't want to hear it... But I know Paul, I know Law and I know Lee, they all like to twist the truth a bit."  
"Ok. I'll try not to get jealous."  
"Well, let me start 7 months ago... beginning of February, and since it's now September that should be right... anyway, I went out with Anna a couple of times. Nothing special, sometimes she simply came along when Lee and I went somewhere. Then one evening, after we have been to a concert, I drove her home and stayed the night. It went on for not much longer that a week, when Anna started annoying me. She suddenly started making plans for the future and I felt like a lion in a cage and wanted to break out. So I ended what she called relationship. But she didn't want to understand, she kept clinging to me, called me day and night. And then I did something for which you might want to call me asshole. Just to hurt Anna I had a one night stand with Nina. And for that Anna wanted to kill Nina... and me. Nina found out that I used her, so she hated me as well, and she sought comfort with Lee. And a month later they were dating, until now."  
Lara was silent when he finished.  
Kazuya looked straight at her, waiting for a reaction.  
"You should consider yourself lucky, that I don't care for any of them. Asshole is an understatement."  
"You are probably right." he admitted slowly.  
"Probably?"  
"Ok, ok. You are right.  
"Tell me what's so special about you! No matter what you are doing, or have done, I can not be angry with you. But let me tell you one thing. If I were Nina, I would have killed you."  
"She's trying."  
"I am serious."  
"So am I. That's her job. She's a professional assassin. She's probably waiting for someone to offer her the right amount for my head." he said as if it were nothing. "You are more dangerous, you don't need the money." he added grinning.  
"You are absolutely right, so you better treat me well. But let's change the subject. There is still the question of where I or we will stay the night."  
"I am very certain that they are tracking the Porsche again. They won't give up... So whatever we do has to be thought through."  
"Do you have any idea?"  
"Yes. But this might sound crazy to you. I am thinking about one hotel where you haven't stayed yet. I'd say we go there and have a drink or something to eat. And then I will drive home."  
"Excellent idea." Lara said ironically. "That will tell them where I'm staying."  
"I wasn't finished! I will take you home with me. They would never suspect that. And they will spend the night searching the hotel. They will think I have dropped you off there."  
"Sure, and I can meet your father at the breakfast table or run into him in the bathroom."  
"That won't be necessary, I never have breakfast with him and I have my own bathroom. The mansion is big enough, he won't even come close to you."  
"You'd have to get me in and out unnoticed..." Lara continued to argue.  
"He has not gone home yet and he'll probably be a while. I heard he wanted to deal with some things concerning his tournament. And tomorrow he's leaving the house early. He has to catch a plane to New York. I am going to enjoy living without him for a week. Miyoko is going with him. The rest of his people are clueless, leave them to me."  
"Could you stop planting silly ideas in my head. That's not good."  
"I actually don't think it's a silly idea. It will work, trust me."  
"Okay, Okay. But if it goes completely wrong I will kill him before he kills me." Lara added grinning.  
"I will give you a reward when you do that."  
"Sure?"  
"Of course not! Don't take that pleasure from me."  
He placed his hands back on the steering wheel. "So have we agreed on something?"  
Lara grinned. "Yes."  
He started the engine again.  
"And you really think that they'll believe I have stayed in the hotel?"  
"When we are leaving it will be dark, they won't be seeing you. The only problem will be getting you through the gate, but with the roof up you can easily hide on the backseat."  
  
They drove to the mentioned hotel and had something to eat. They were about to leave when Lara had an idea.  
"I'll get a room here."  
"What?" Kazuya asked confused.  
"Won't they notice I'm not here, if I don't have a room? I am not taking any chances, I will take a room for one night, but I won't stay there."  
"I think you might have a point. Actually I even think it would be best, if I left you here and got back to the car. I will meet you there when you are ready. It's possible we are being watched."  
"OK."  
"And give me a ring when you are coming down."  
They said goodbye to each other loud enough for the people around them to hear. Then Lara walked towards the reception while Kazuya left for the parking deck.  
  
When he got there he looked around to see if anyone was watching the car. Luckily he found that Heihachi's men obviously couldn't be bothered to observe the parking lot.  
He got into the car and turned on the radio to keep himself occupied. 12 minutes later his phone rang once. He started the car and drove towards the entrance to the lifts.  
He didn't have to wait long for Lara to come down. She quickly jumped into the car, pushed back the seat and crouched down.  
"I think I better stay down here until we are out in the dark." she said.  
"You are very good at this."  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
Moments later they were out in the streets again.  
"Think it's safe?" Lara asked her companion.  
"Yes."  
Lara got up and sat down but she didn't bother fastening the seat belt, just in case she had to duck quickly. She looked out through the window.  
"Oh, we are near your office building." she commented. "Slowly I know my way around..."  
"Yes. And from there it's a 20-minute-drive home, at least with this amount of traffic and my driving."  
  
15 minutes later Kazuya's phone rang.  
"Now that's a surprise. Lee is talking to me again. That was quick..." he commented picking up. "Hey Lee. What can I do for you?"  
Lara couldn't understand what Lee was saying but she could hear that he was shouting.  
"Calm down, Lee. I will take care of it. I will tell her." Kazuya replied and hung up.  
Lara turned to him with a questioning look on her face.  
"He's still mad at me - no surprise there. So I am to tell you that he did this just for you... He said I should warn you that they have found out where you are staying. I guess our plan worked. If he asks you I have warned you."  
  
They had now left the city and were on a straight way to the Mishima Estate. Lara shifted in her seat.  
"I think I will now climb to the back."  
VShe pulled her seat to the front and then climbed over it. She sat back there till she could spot the gate in the distance. Then she crouched down behind the seat.  
"Stay down, I will tell you when we are through." Kazuya whispered to her.  
The car slowed down and he lowered the window. The guard greeted him.  
"Is my father home?" Kazuya asked him while Lara tried her best to keep her head down.  
"No, he has not returned yet." the guard replied and opened the barrier. Kazuya drove the car through.  
  
A few moments went past while the car drove up the long drive.  
"It should be safe now." Kazuya said to Lara who didn't dare to move. Slowly she raised her head.  
"Sure?"  
"Absolutely. There is no one out here."  
They approached the garage which opened when Kazuya pressed a button on the remote. He drove the car inside and parked it right next to a car that Lara recognized as Lee's. Lara climbed back to the front seat.  
"And you are sure that we won't run into anybody?"  
"Yes. They are not patrolling the house, Lara. But just in case stay behind me."  
Kazuya led Lara into the house, all the while she stayed hidden behind him. She was still fearing that they might run into anybody and was looking around nervously.  
"Lara relax, the security guards are mainly not inside the house, unless they have to report back to Heihachi, and we know Miyoko was with him, and you might also know that Nakazo did not return yet. They are the only ones who dare to come inside unasked."  
They had now entered the main hall and at that moment the door to the living room opened. Lee stepped outside.  
"Hey Kaz. Did you warn her?"  
Lara peeked out from behind Kazuya. "Yes, he did."  
Lee's jaw dropped in surprise. "Let me mark this day in my calendar. Kazuya brings home a girl..."  
"And if you tell anyone you can also mark this as the day Lee Chaolan died."  
"I won't. But not because you are such a nice brother, just because I like Lara."  
"So how is your head?" Lara asked Lee.  
"See how nice she is. She asks me how I am. You, who's the cause of my headache, don't even bother to ask... I have to take it easy the next couple of days - totally ruined tonight's party for me, besides the fact that I'm the loser - but it's nothing serious."  
"Did you ever ask me how I was after a fight?" Kazuya replied.  
"I wouldn't dare to ask, that's a difference."  
The two looked at each other in silence. Kazuya had his eyes narrowed. Finally he turned towards Lara. "We will better get upstairs, before we run into Heihachi when he returns."  
Lara and Lee said goodnight to each other. Kazuya totally ignored his brother who did the same.  
  
Kazuya and Lara walked up the stairs.  
"You might want to avoid this part of the house." Kazuya said pointing to the left. "We all do."  
He walked over to the right and Lara followed him.  
"Lee has his rooms over here." Kazuya then said pointing towards a door on the right. Then he walked further along and opened a door on the left side.  
"Come in."  
Lara stepped inside and Kazuya closed the door behind her. She stood in a large living room with a huge television, sofas... everything one would need.  
"I see you got your own living room?"  
"That's not all. Behind that door is a private dining room. On the other side I have a small office, the bedroom and the bathroom."  
Lara walked over to inspect. "Small, huh? Well compared to your office in town it is.... This is huge."  
"So you are living in a small flat?" Kazuya asked her disbelieving.  
"No, our family's mansion is about the same size. We have separate bedrooms but not everyone gets his own living room, let alone dining room."  
"It's not being used very often. Most of the time Lee and I have lunch and dinner together. But we try to avoid Heihachi. Living with him and seeing him in the office every day is pain enough."  
"I can imagine." Lara said and wandered over to the window to look outside. The garden was lit with lanterns and looked very beautiful. "This looks lovely. I could stay here forever if it weren't for your father and my job."  
"It's a shame." Kazuya commented. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed. Forget your job and let's get rid of the bastard."  
"I can't. I am not prepared to do that. I am sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I don't expect you to give up everything." He approached Lara from behind and laid his arms around her.  
"But I will miss you when you're gone."  
Suddenly Lara heard a growling noise coming from the garden.  
"What was that?" she asked Kazuya irritated. He was totally unmoved by the noise.  
"Oh, I probably didn't tell you about Kuma. Heihachi has a bear." "A bear???"  
"Yes."  
"A real bear?" Lara asked again just to make absolutely sure she understood that correctly.  
"Yes, Lara. A real bear. Don't tell me you are surprised. It's Heihachi we are talking about."  
"And it runs around in the gardens? Only at night? Or can I consider myself lucky for not running into it when I stole the stone?"  
"No, no. He is either in an enclosure or chained. Otherwise any gardener might make a fortune here."  
Lara grinned. "Can I see him?"  
"Yes. But tomorrow, otherwise we are taking a big risk of running into Heihachi."  
"No, we won't do that." Lara agreed. "I've had enough excitement for today."  
"Really? That's sad." Kazuya replied with a dirty grin.  
  



	52. Chapter 52

  
**Chapter 52**

Lara moved away from the window and looked around in the room. Kazuya's bed was huge, covered with a red duvet. On both sides of the bed were matching lamps. Above the top of the bed was a huge window from where she could look down into the garden again. She could spot a raked stone garden and on the other side what looked like a teahouse within a landscape of beautiful flowerbeds, trees and greenery, all dimly lit by lanterns that were lining the paths.  
"Beautiful."  
"That's what I was going to say."  
She turned towards Kazuya and recognized that he was not looking out into the garden at all, but directly at her.  
"Stop that," she said with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance and then punched him lightly.  
"Sorry," he said but continued grinning. Finally he stopped. "If you don't mind, I am going to have a shower now."  
"If you don't mind, I'm coming with you," she replied grinning.  
"I won't stop you."

Lara entered the bathroom after Kazuya. Her eyes grew wide when she looked around.  
"Wow, nice. Why do I suddenly have the need to call home and order new tiles for my bathroom?"  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ehm..." Kazuya hesitated and then looked away grinning stupidly. "Look at the wall over there," he said pointing.  
"What happened?" Lara asked irritated.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, I see." She began to laugh. "Does that happen a lot?"  
"No. It's my hobby to break phones or noses, not bathroom walls."  
Lara grinned. "Oh, before I forget, can I have a towel."  
"Certainly. Pick a colour. Well except red, I am using red at the moment."  
"Blue?" Lara said irritated.  
Kazuya walked towards a cupboard and got out a set of blue towels. Lara took them and inspected them.  
"You have your family name stitched into them?"  
"Pretty cool, huh?"  
"I see, I can learn a lot from you. Matching bedcover, lamp cover and towels, family name embroidered into them, a bear as pet..."  
"That's Heihachi's pet, I've got nothing to do with that."  
"So which pet would you have chosen?"  
"I don't need a pet, I've got Lee."  
"You are not very nice to your brother."  
"That is mutual."  
"So really, what would you pick?"  
"I don't know… A cat? All badguys need a cat. Maybe a crocodile, I like them. Or a pack of dogs, to replace those idiots Heihachi keeps. But now let's have a shower or we will never get to bed."

Lara was walking through the mansion, looking for Kazuya, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Slowly she turned and her worst fears came true. It was Heihachi. He smiled at her evilly.  
"Coming here was a very stupid idea. I swear to you, you will not get out of my house alive and Kazuya cannot help you this time. In fact he will have trouble getting out of his room."  
The grin on his face widened as Lara started to get nervous. Quickly she thought about what she could do next. She could run to the end of the hall. She hadn't even finished the thought when Miyoko stepped into the hall blocking that path. She could try getting past Heihachi. Nevertheless, even if that were possible, Nakazo appeared behind him. She felt for her weapons but of course, they were not there. She had to rely on her ability to fight with bare hands, normally nothing that bothered her. However, against a man like Heihachi it was different. The Mishima family had their own Karate style, probably the most brutal one. She could only hope that she was quicker than the man in his fifties. She prepared for an attack but felt that her muscles were stiff, she couldn't really move. Heihachi advanced upon her coming closer and closer. He raised his fist. Lara tried to move but couldn't. His fist went right to her stomach.

With a yell, Lara woke up and found herself in bed next to Kazuya.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" he whispered.  
"Sorry. I had a nightmare. I was running around in the house and I met your father."  
"That's what you get for leaving me alone in bed." he joked and rolled over to the side to look at her. He laid his arm around her.  
"He doesn't know you are in the house."  
Lara took a deep breath.  
"At least as long as you are not yelling that loud..." Kazuya continued.  
Lara looked at him shocked.  
He laughed. "Lara, relax. It wasn't that loud."  
"But it woke you, didn't it..."  
"Part of me never sleeps."  
Lara rearranged her pillow. "So what's the time?"  
Kazuya rolled over to the other side to look at his alarm clock. "Almost 5," he replied and then rolled back towards Lara. She moved closer towards him and lay down on his arm.  
"I hate final days," Lara mumbled.  
Kazuya nodded. "That's the way it always is. The Sunday is the bad day, where you keep thinking about work and so on... On Mondays you are usually too busy to notice it at all. Why am I telling you this, your schedule is probably less regular than this, but you know what I mean?"  
She nodded.  
"I won't let you go," he finally said.  
"Don't make it difficult." Lara said.  
Kazuya slung his other arm around her.  
"I am not making it difficult, Lara. I am making it impossible."  
Lara turned towards him and rested her head on his chest; her forehead leaned against his cheek.  
"I expected you would be struggling to get away by now."  
"No. I'll let you think that I won't, so I can take you by surprise." Lara yawned. "Actually I am too tired to fight you right now." She closed her eyes and shortly later she was asleep again.

"Lara, are you awake?" Kazuya whispered three hours later.  
"Yes," she replied yawning. She rolled towards him and laid her head on his arm.  
"I hope you are not waking me to tell me I have to run!"  
"No. Heihachi is gone, he left a while ago."  
Lara breathed a sigh of relief. "That means I can finally enjoy spending some time with you!"  
"Oh, have I been that difficult so far?" he grinned.  
"Not you, but the rest of your family."  
"I know. You are not the one who has been living with this for all your life."  
Lara wanted to joke about the poor rich guy, who had everything but was still not happy, but she thought better of it and stayed quiet. She had experienced that Heihachi could make ones life miserable.  
"Are you hungry?" Kazuya interrupted her thoughts.  
"A bit," she replied, just when the grumbling of her stomach gave her away. "Maybe a bit more," she grinned.  
"Then I will see if I can get us anything..."  
"Ok," she replied getting up into a sitting position.  
Kazuya got up and left the room.

He walked down the stairs, on his way to the kitchen. None of the personnel was around, which was no big surprise at this time of day. So he was pretty surprised, when he felt a presence behind him. Someone had sneaked up to him like a cat. Another person probably wouldn't have noticed, but Kazuya did.  
He knew it wasn't Lara. First of all, she wouldn't have sneaked up and second he simple knew it wasn't her. Then he remembered that his brother had left with a girl the evening before.  
"Anna Williams," he said, turning around.  
The red haired girl smiled at him. She was wearing a very short nightdress.  
"Yes, it's me. I knew you could feel it." She inspected him from head to toe. "God, how I love to see you in boxer shorts. Although, without..."  
"Anna, what are you doing here?" he interrupted her harshly.  
"I'm looking for you," she replied and approached him, and then she added seductively "Chaolan is still asleep."  
"What a surprise..." Kazuya replied coolly. He had his eyes narrowed and looked at Anna with a cold stare.  
"So it's just the two of us," she continued in her sexy voice.  
"Wrong," said Lara who had come down the stairs, looking for Kazuya. She had taken in the situation quickly and was now standing behind Anna, who turned around with a surprised look. Lara's fist hit her in the face. She went down. Slowly she scrambled to her feet.  
"Bitch." She turned to Kazuya. "I thought you didn't bring home girls?"  
Lara grinned nastily at her fallen opponent. "Stay away from him. He's mine now."  
Anna jumped up and moved into her fighting stance, but Lara was still smiling.  
"I will wipe that silly smile from your pretty face, bitch."  
"Sorry, but as long as you are talking I can't do anything else. You are just one big joke."  
Anna's face turned red in anger. She drew a small knife from somewhere under her nighty quickly and jumped at Lara. But Lara was prepared, she ducked the knife that was swung at her and punched Anna in the stomach. Anna dropped the knife in shock and just a second later Lara's foot landed at the back of her head. Anna went to the ground again.  
"Nice kick," Kazuya commented.  
"Thank you."  
Anna jumped up, ready to fight again, but at that moment, Lee came down the stairs.  
"What is going on here?"  
"That's what I was going to ask you. What is _she_ doing here?" Kazuya replied.  
Lee held his head. "I think I brought her here."  
"You think?" Kazuya replied. "Well whatever, she is leaving the house - now."  
"You cannot throw me out. Last time I checked this was Heihachi's house."  
"Do you want to wait and see if I can?" Kazuya sneered. "I said 'get out'. Or do I have to force you?"  
"Hey, she's here with me..." Lee raised his voice.  
"Oh, sure. How naive are you Chaolan? Ask her what she has told me a moment ago. Ask her why Lara kicked her sorry little ass."  
All where silent till Anna spoke again. "Chaolan, I am sorry."  
He turned towards her. "Get out."  
"But..."  
"You have used me... Get out. I never want to see you again."  
With that said, Lee turned around and walked out of the room. Anna ran after him and all Kazuya and Lara heard was shouting. Kazuya walked towards one of the phones and called the gatehouse to make sure that someone would escort Anna off the estate as soon as she got her stuff.

Since they were now both down by the kitchen, they ordered breakfast and sat down in the dining room, although still in nightgown. Lee did not show up during breakfast and in-between they got a call that Anna had passed the gate.

**Authors Note:**

This has been quite a while, I know. Sorry, but I did not like what I was writing at all. I felt that I kept repeating myself, and I probably still do, but this is the best I could come up with. And I still could not finish this piece.

I have been busy with a few other pieces, of which I can make none public, because it's all bits and pieces from the middle of the stories. One of them is a sequel to this one here, the other is Part 3. ;-)


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

After they had gotten dressed, Kazuya and Lara went out into the garden.  
"Do you think Chaolan is alright?" Lara asked a bit worried, while they walked down one of the paths, which had been lit beautifully yesterday night.  
"He will be tomorrow. I guess he's pretty angry at the moment, Chaolan can be in a really bad mood from time to time… I guess we all can."  
They walked along a garden path till they reached a patch of green grass where they sat down. Lara leaned back and looked up to the clear blue sky. She let her mind wander but everything she came up with was the sad feeling that she had to say goodbye soon. She kept asking herself how she had gotten herself into this position, why she had allowed herself to fall in love and how it had happened that Kazuya had done the same.  
"Kazuya, can I ask you a question?" she suddenly said.  
"Certainly."  
"I always thought that Japanese men liked quiet and shy women. The type that takes care of the children and the home…"  
"I don't like being bored to death, and I have enough people in the kitchen. Besides so far you have been obedient," he added jokingly.  
"Careful what you say." She said throwing herself on him.  
"I always am." He tried to sound as serious as possible.  
"Of course you are." Lara said ironically.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh nothing. Just that you never keep your mouth shut, when you can provoke someone."  
"But that's one thing you like about me," he insisted.  
'There are many things I like about you,' Lara thought to herself, which brought her back to thinking about leaving tomorrow. She wondered what was going on in his mind. If he was as sad as she was about parting. They would have been so perfect for each other, both rich, both with an unusual lifestyle and a certain love for the adventure. In their situation, they could even make a long-distance-relationship work. It was not as if they couldn't afford the occasional flight. The time it took to fly from Tokyo to London vice versa, would be an issue before any of them even had to think about money. So there was nothing unsolvable there, if it weren't for Heihachi. As long as Kazuya was working for him, he would never let him travel to London. And as long as he lived, he would not leave Lara in peace, when she came to Tokyo. She sighed and got Kazuya's attention by it.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Lara shrugged it off, but of course, he knew well enough what it was.  
"We should not be sitting here just thinking. There is still one thing left, I wanted to show you. Shall we drive into town later today?"  
Lara sat up, but just shrugged.  
"Lara, cheer up," he said to her. "We definitely have to do something. This leaves only one question. Do we want to eat for lunch or for dinner? I have to tell the kitchen."  
"Dinner will be fine. I am not very hungry yet, after the extensive breakfast."  
"Let me just pass the message to our chef," he said getting up. "You can stay here, and when I come back, I will show you Kuma."  
Lara nodded and he set off. She looked after him, when he marched down the gravel path. She listened to his footsteps, till they died down.  
She sighed again. She already missed him, although he was only gone for a few minutes, how should she deal with this tomorrow? Lara crossed her legs and started fiddling with some strands of grass. The soft bubbling noise of a nearby runnel going through stones into a pond would have been very soothing, if it weren't for the emotional chaos within her. Lara looked around, she was in a part of the garden she had not seen, when she had infiltrated the estate, this was the area she had seen through Kazuya's window yesterday night. The teahouse was nearby and little winding paths led through patches of grass, rows of trees and occasional flowerbeds. For a moment, she wished she could be here during cherry blossom and she already started to make plans to reconstruct her gardens back in Surrey. Her thoughts were interrupted by crunching noises of someone walking down the paths. Although she was pretty sure, that it was Kazuya, the excitement of the last days had left her alert. She got up and waited for him to arrive.  
"Ok, it's dinner tonight around seven or eight. Kuma is about to be fed in a few minutes. We better get there now and don't keep him waiting, the beast can be very moody."

The enclosure was huge. Lara had expected a bit less, but Kuma was living like a bear in the zoo. No, actually he was living in luxury compared to these poor caged animals. The animal was nowhere to be seen and Lara continued to scan the area. He had a cave, to where he could retreat and Lara was astonished to find a TV screen was set into the cave wall.  
"Is that to monitor the enclosure? But why is it inside the bear cave?"  
"No." Kazuya laughed. "Actually this is for Kuma. Strangely enough watching TV calms him down, when he is angry. Once in a while, when he seems really aggressive the screen is turned on. He is always fascinated by it, and sits down to watch."  
Lara looked at Kazuya with raised eyebrows.  
"Seriously," he said.  
Lara heard footsteps approaching from behind and a man dressed in white, with a ribbon around his forehead, approached carrying a basket with raw fish.  
Kazuya told the man, that they would take care of the feeding for today and the other man disappeared as quickly as he'd come.  
Suddenly something slammed against the fence close to them. Lara was alarmed and jumped back, instinctively she grabbed for where her holsters normally were, but her hands went into thin air. Around the same time the information, that the animal was behind the fence reached her brain and she smiled sheepishly at Kazuya. He grinned.  
"He's not after you. He smelled the fish."  
"It's hard to turn off these reflexes."  
"I know," he replied grinning. "More than once have I moved into stance, when someone harmlessly raised his arm."  
Kuma interrupted him with a demanding growl.  
"Keep it down, Kuma, or I will cancel your lunch."  
The animal seemed to understand and move back from the fence, lowering himself onto all fours. Before he had done so, he had been a threatening nine feet tall, Lara guessed. Usual grizzlies were just over eight feet, but Lara was used to animals that were beyond their usual size. Now he had a height of about four and a half feet, more to her liking.

Kazuya opened a hatch, which was built into the fence and grabbed into the basket. He threw him the first fish. Kuma caught it and within seconds, the fish had disappeared. Kazuya held out the basket for Lara. At first, she hesitated but then she grabbed into the basket and threw the next fish into the enclosure.  
"Does anyone ever go in there?" Lara asked Kazuya.  
"Heihachi does almost every day. I try to avoid it, when I can. Normally Kuma does not attack. But he does not trust me and I do not trust him."  
"I wouldn't trust a grown grizzly bear either." Lara said. "I have met my share of them during my travels. They are unpredictable."  
Lara turned back to the fence and was shocked to find Kuma nearby. He had approached when she had spoken to Kazuya, but the wild beast seemed harmless. She almost thought she saw hurt in his eyes. Feeling guilty, she grabbed the next fish and carefully threw it to him, avoiding sticking her hand through the opening. Gratefully Kuma took the fallen fish.  
"But he seems to be alright." Lara said.  
"You are much better with him than me."  
"It's a he, right? You are never good with other males."  
Kazuya made a face. He knew she was right; he hated other men. Still the bear was hardly that and Kazuya doubted that he would be better off with a female bear. The bear was Heihachi's silly idea, and he hated everything about Heihachi. And he hated bears. In fact there wasn't much he didn't hate.

**Author's Note:**  
Again this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I became longer and longer. Somehow I found there was a strange gap between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the following one. I am almost finished with the story. I have even written the actual end. I still have some gaps to fill, but I'm almost there. I had to get this one out now. The next will be along soon.


	54. Chapter 54 Final Chapter

** Chapter 54**

Kazuya stopped the car somewhere in a part of the city that was new to Lara. Somehow, the word dodgy came to mind. Lara wondered what he wanted here. He had promised her a surprise. He got out and when she had done so as well locked the car. Uncertain Lara looked around. She was tempted to ask Kazuya if he really wanted to leave his car standing here.

He had marched ahead, when he noticed that Lara wasn't coming.

"Lara. Come on. I am not dragging you here to kill you," he joked. She followed him through a maze of backyards and side roads. They came past the backdoor of a club.

"Where are we going?"

"Be patient. You will find out soon enough."

He had barely finished the sentence, when the door opened and some Yakuza stepped outside. Lara looked around and found that more had come from the front and from behind. A small man with evil smile seemed to be their leader. Lara recognized his face. It was Chu, a Yakuza boss she had met before.

"It was really stupid of you to come here again," he said.

"Yes, yes I know. You keep repeating yourself. But get this into your head, I don't care." Kazuya replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Mishima. You always assume everything is about you. We all know you don't respect our territory and one day you will dearly pay for that, but right now I was talking to Miss Croft."

Kazuya turned towards Lara with a surprised look. She shrugged.

"Miss Croft here owes me a statue. She stole it from me two years ago."

"A statue that belonged to someone else…" she shot back.

"Miss Croft, I am the one who decides whom something belongs to."

Kazuya snorted and Chu spun around to face him.

"Do you have a problem with that Mishima?" he hissed.

"Yes I do."

"And so do I." Lara agreed.

"Why, oh why, did the two of you have to team up? One more annoying, arrogant and self confident than the other…"

"I prefer self confidence to cowardice. I can't stand cowards." Kazuya looked around. "How many men have to surround us, to make you as brave as you are right now? How about when I kill one…" Kazuya noticed how Chu's men tensed up. "Will you go running to your mommy? How many does it take? Two, three…?"

Lara slowly moved her hand to the inside of her jacket. Her experience had taught her, that it was a bad idea to provoke gangsters. But Kazuya didn't seem to care, so she at least wanted to be prepared, ready to pull out her gun. And quicker than she thought it became necessary. Chu snapped his fingers and a moment later five automatics were aimed at Kazuya. Lara drew her gun and pointed it at the Yakuza.

"What now Miss Croft? Do you want to kill me?"

"Give me a good reason not to."

"If you kill me, my men will kill him," he said pointing at Kazuya.

Lara looked at him, noticing the calm look on his face. However, she had a strange feeling that something was going on, that there were actually more armed men hiding in the shadows.

"I don't think so," she replied confident nevertheless.

Chu just wanted to comment on that, when roughly thirty armed men suddenly surrounded the group. Rifles clicked, when the safety was turned off. Some of the men had throwing knifes attached to their uniforms; others were carrying katanas. Lara was slightly worried but then noticed that Chu was even more uneasy. It seemed these weren't his men. He waved a hand and his people lowered their weapons. Lara looked at Kazuya and noticed his triumphant look.

"I think we had somewhere to go," he said walking towards Lara, taking her hand.

"Mishima, you are going to pay for this, bringing the Tekken Force into my part of the town." Chu threatened.

Kazuya turned towards him. "We don't recognize that claim. And now have fun."

He turned around and left, leading Lara away.

"What was that?" Lara asked surprised, when they had left the scene behind. They were still walking through backyards.

"Heihachi's men aren't completely useless, Lara."

"But, but…"

"No, they weren't all after you."

"Why?"

"You were moving too quickly. Heihachi couldn't spread them out all over the city, they had to find you first. And I sent them on different errands all the time. Let's just say that when I'm working against Heihachi, they don't get anything done."

Lara grinned.

Suddenly Kazuya stopped at the door of a strange looking shop. He opened the door and held it open for Lara.

"We will find what I wanted to get you here."

As soon as Lara had stepped through, a chime sounded. Kazuya followed her and closed the door behind him. Lara looked around; she was in a kind of antiquity shop. All around ancient swords and other weaponry was displayed. An old man came out of the storeroom at the back.

"What can I do…" he began and then saw Kazuya, "Mr. Mishima. How can I help you?"

"You had an Akechi Tarou as far as I recall."

"Oh yes, I have one of the finest katanas he has ever made. It has a value…"

Kazuya interrupted him. It seemed he didn't want Lara to find out just how much it would cost.

"I am certain we will agree on a reasonable price, the sword is a gift for the Lady."

"Of course." The man walked back into the storeroom to get the katana.

"A katana?" Lara asked Kazuya.

"You mentioned that you liked ancient swords."

"But… You are crazy, that must cost a fortune."

Kazuya shrugged.

"Just say 'thank you'."

"Thank you." Lara leaned over to Kazuya and gave him a kiss.

"I meant after you've seen the sword."

Lara giggled.

The old man returned carrying a long katana wrapped in a dark red silk cloth. He unwrapped it and held it open for Kazuya. He carefully took the weapon and pulled it out of it's sheath. He let his eyes wander over the blade.

"Excellent work."

He then laid the katana back onto the cloth and handed it to Lara. She grabbed the handle and felt at once comfortable with it. She had a smile on her face, when she tested it in her hand. But the smile slowly faded and she placed it down again.

"I cannot accept that."

"You were supposed to say 'thank you'. If you don't accept it, you insult me."

Lara wrapped the cloth back around the weapon and took it.

"Thank you."

Kazuya turned to the old man. "Just send me the bill as usual."

"Certainly, it's been a pleasure doing business with you again."

On their way back through the side roads, they found no sign of fighting where the Yakuza had attacked them. It was quiet and most windows and doors were closed. They found the car where they had left it and exactly as they had left it, with the roof down. It seemed that some people could even park their cars in a neighbourhood like this and no one would touch it. The radio and CDs presented an easy target for thieves, but nothing was missing. Lara carefully slid her present to the backseat and got in. She pulled out her red round sunglasses from her pocket and put them on.

She glanced over to Kazuya who was wearing his black sunglasses with silver frame. He was busy concentrating on the road and looked straight ahead. She let her eyes wander from his perfectly slicked back hair to his athletic physique, which could not be hidden by the dark blue Armani shirt he was wearing. Lara thought about the great time she'd had with him during the last weeks. She could just sit there and look at him for an eternity.

For a second Kazuya looked back at her, before returning his attention to the road.

"Do I have something on me?"

Lara grinned.

"Yes."

"Do you tell me what it is, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"I just wanted to look at you…" She sounded sentimental.

Kazuya sighed. "Lara, don't fall into that mood again."

She knew he was right. She shouldn't be depressed, that didn't suit her at all. And what's more, she had this feeling that he himself tried hard to suppress feeling the same way about it.

Lara's fist barely missed Kazuya's face, when he parried her punch. They had been training for over an hour now. Lara had joked about trying out the katana but they had agreed that it was too valuable, so Kazuya had suggested a fistfight. Lara, always prepared to learn more of other fighting styles, had agreed at once. Her other fist got through underneath his defence, but the punch wasn't nearly hard enough to impress her opponent. His muscles absorbed the punch with ease. Now that Lara had used both her arms for the attack, her defence was wide open and Kazuya grabbed her for a hip throw. She landed on the ground, which bounced slightly at her impact. Worn out from the intense fight she stayed down. Kazuya stretched out his hand to her and she took it. A moment later, she was on her feet again.

"It was a pleasure sparring with you," he complimented her. "You are a worthy opponent, if your tomb raiding business should ever fail, you could become a professional fighter. However, stay out of my tournaments," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The correct statement would have been, if your guns ever fail during an adventure, you could still defend yourself."

Kazuya nodded grinning and both got ready to leave the dojo.

In the evening, they had an extensive sushi dinner. The Mishima chef had prepared a meal that would have served six people and they had a huge selection of Nigiri and Maki to choose from. Some of the rolls were pretty fancy, more like the work of an artist, than of a chef. They were interrupted once, by Kazuya's stepbrother, coming in to grab a bite, but the rest of the time they had to themselves.

When the first rays of sunlight came through the window and fell on her face, Lara awoke. She pulled the blanket up and over her head, but it was inevitable, the day had come where she would leave Japan. Sleepily, she made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door, a cloud of steam greeted her, coming from the shower, which was running. Lara was thinking about leaving, when Kazuya pushed open the glass door. Lara blushed, unnecessarily, since he only peaked out through a gap and it was impossible to look through the glass in the moist air of the bathroom.

"Morning. Can I invite you to one last shower?"

Lara grinned mischievously. How could she say no to that? She waved with her hand to tell him to look the other way. He disappeared back in the shower while she undressed. A moment later, she pushed the glass door open and slipped inside. It was difficult to see in the steam. She pushed her way under the sprinkler head. Untangling her hair, she made sure that it got soaked through and through. Kazuya brushed some of her strands of hair aside and the next moment their lips met. His hands wandered down the length of her hair and finally came to rest on her hips. Her body trembled slightly under his touch. She took a step towards him, if that tiny movement could be called step, wanting to feel him closer. She laid her hands on his shoulders and then continued to the back of his neck. She let one hand wander up the back of his head while she pulled him closer for a kiss with the other. After a few moments, she pulled back her hands and slowly pushed him backwards. When he had retreated into the wall, she placed her hands next to his head making it impossible for him to get away. He was clearly enjoying, that Lara was taking the initiative.

Lara just finished packing her bags and sat down on the bed. She looked at her company.

"Take care of yourself, when I'm gone. Don't cause any trouble you cannot get out off."

"Like what?" Kazuya asked innocently, but of course, he knew what Lara was referring to. She probably understood the seriousness of the upcoming tournament, the fact that either he or Heihachi wouldn't walk out of the ring. And she was probably more concerned than he himself. He knew the old man, he knew all of his moves. Of course, it was also the other way around, but Kazuya's moves were faster and more precise. For him it was quite obvious, that he couldn't be defeated.

He looked to his watch and then grabbed one of Lara's bags. She followed his example and took the other one.

"Just be careful," she continued.

"I promise."

Lara's thoughts drifted off, while they walked down the stairs of the west-wing. She wondered what it would be like if the two fought against each other. She had seen them both fight. Their styles had been similar, but still there were differences. Lara was unable to say who might win. But she felt that Heihachi had not taught his son everything. However Kazuya also had a few moves Heihachi didn't have.

"Kazuya?"

"Yes?"

"You said earlier, that your father has taught you to fight, but why do you have some moves he doesn't have and vice versa?"

By the limo a servant held the doors open for them. Another one took her luggage and put them at the back, while the two got in.

"You've misunderstood me, Lara. There's a difference between training and teaching. My grandfather, Jinpachi, taught me Mishima karate. But back then it was something I would do for fun. He was always proud of me, when I had mastered a new move. After my grandfather's death, I started training with Heihachi, who thought I was undisciplined. He did not teach me my moves, he taught me to fight like a machine."

"I see. I just hope that you'll win."

"I will," he assured her. He looked at his watch. "We better be going now. Or you won't get to the airport at all."

"I don't mind staying here."

Lara almost sounded reluctant to go.

"When you arrive in Egypt, you will have so much to do, that you won't have time to be sad."

Lara nodded half-heartedly while the car set into motion.

They stood in the airport by the customs gate through which Lara had to go to get to her plane.

"Goodbye, Lara." Kazuya said.

"Goodbye. Will I see you again?"

"Certainly."

Lara just stood there, not moving, not saying anything.

"Go." Kazuya said.

Lara hesitated.

"Do you want to find the mummy cat or not?" he reminded her.

"You are right. I should go now." Again she hesitated. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too." He hugged her, and Lara let herself drift away, feeling good in his embrace. Then she slowly freed herself from his arms and grabbed her luggage.

"See you", she said and walked through the gate. Kazuya waited till she had disappeared and then left as well.

Kazuya sat in his office in his chair, feet up on the desk, his eyes on the ceiling. He had headphones tucked into his ears and was listening to 'Amber' by Dir En Grey, loudly and totally ignoring the knocking on the door. Lee Chaolan gave up and entered anyway.

"Kazuya!" he yelled.

Kazuya had noticed his brother stepping into his office. He took out the earphones.

"What?"

"It's lunchtime."

Kazuya expected Lee to be joking and looked at his watch. Alarmed he took his feet of the desk, when he saw that his brother was right.

"Oh shit. Were did the morning go?" He hastily shook his mouse and the blank screen turned back to displaying a spreadsheet he had been working on, till he had drifted off in thoughts. "I'm sorry Chaolan, but I don't have time for lunch. I have to get some work done. Tonight I'm going to start my training, care to join me?"

"For this 'King of Iron Fist Tournament'?" Lee asked.

Kazuya nodded. "I intend to use my chance to rid the universe of Heihachi. And I am going to expand the Mishima Zaibatsu, when it's mine."

"World Domination?" Lee joked.

"Why not?" Kazuya replied sternly.

"You know that's a full time job?"

"And that's exactly why I am not going to lunch with you."

Lee left the office and Kazuya got back to his work.

Lara sat in her private jet, clouds drifting past outside. In front of her, she had a laptop displaying detailed information about her next assignment, an assignment she had been waiting for, for quite some time now. But right now she couldn't concentrate on it. She looked around the interior of the plane and wandered how it would be if Kazuya were here now. She caught herself imagining making love on the leather couch. She had to grin, but pushed these thoughts aside, starting to work on the task ahead again.

**THE END**

(Seriously, this is over, you can go home now! Thanks for reading.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This it the end of my first Tomb Raider Tekken Crossover, but I've already begun the sequel. The first chapter(s) will be published soon. I will do some minor revisions first.

* * *

**Side notes for this Chapter:**

Chu is a character from comic issue 13.

Dir En Grey is a Japanese Rock Band.


End file.
